


Murdock's Tennessee Flower (Matt Murdock x OFC)

by BohemianRhapsody86



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hitting, Light BDSM, NSFW, Non Sexual Knife Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plus Sized OFC, Sex in later chapters, Smut, Somewhat messy sex, Spanking, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 82,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsody86/pseuds/BohemianRhapsody86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris Collin's life turns upside down, but after visiting a friend in New York, things start looking up.</p><p> </p><p>*****AUTHORS NOTE*****<br/>9/12/16 - Story is COMPLETE!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take This Job & Shove It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of fic I've posted on here. This idea struck me months ago at work and I just recently typed it out. 
> 
> As so now it is still a work in progress. 
> 
> Please Comment/Kudos/Share if you enjoy this story!
> 
> ****I do not own Daredevil, Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson or any other characters involved in this story other than the two OFC's. ****

Of all the days to get fired it had to be on April Fool’s Day. Not only did I work a full 8 hour shift but it was also the day of my 4-year anniversary with the company. As I was getting ready to lock the doors, put the phones on night service and put up the cash drawer my manager came up to my desk and handed me a separation notice. She told me that I was able to file for unemployment but I really wasn’t listening to her.  
I packed my belongings into an old paper ream box without saying a word and left the building. I had to push back the tears as I saw the faces of some of my coworkers as I walked to my car. I put my box into the backseat and got into the driver’s side. I turned on my car and cranked up the radio, trying to calm down and suppress the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
Before I could put my car and drive away there was a knock at my window; it was my boss, well ex-boss. I rolled the window down, not even bothering to turn the radio down and she stuck out her hand.  
“I need your badge back, Iris.” She sputtered, tears spilling from her eyes. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out the ADT badge that let me into the building.  
“Thank you, Penny. Thank you for everything you have done.” I said, handing her the badge. She started crying more as I rolled my window up and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
By the time I reached my apartment I was a blubbering mess; I had to stop several times on the way home to collect myself. I threw my box of miscellaneous office supplies on the floor of my entryway and trudged back to my bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in my wake. I fell onto my bed in nothing but my underwear and curled up under my comforter, tears dampening the sheets.  
I didn’t know I had fallen asleep until my phone started to buzz in the living room. I got up from my bed and grabbed a shirt that was laying on the floor, walking towards the familiar ringtone. I picked up the phone along with a pack of cigarettes and the separation notice and walked out onto my balcony, not caring who saw me in my panties and shirt.  
  
“Hey Kels, what’s up?” I answered, pulling a cigarette out of the pack.  
“Damn Iris, work drain you that much today? Did you come home and fall asleep? It’s 8:30 at night. You should be out partying and getting wasted!”  
I sighed into the receiver as I lit up my cigarette. My best friend, Kelli, lived in New York working at Metro-General Hospital as an anesthesiologist. Super smart, super cute and super in tune to everything that went on around her.  
“Yeah, guess I did. I got fired today.” I said, glancing at the separation notice.  
“Ha ha! April fools!” she said. I pulled the phone away to snap a quick pic of the notice.  
“Check your phone in a second…this isn’t a joke.” I sent the picture her way and waited. A few seconds later I heard her gasp and cuss.  
“You usually get me on April Fools and I fall for it every time. Fuck girl, you’re dead serious. What happened?” 

I spent the next 30 minutes with her discussing my day, how as soon as I walked into the office the vibe felt off. The radio had been off and when it turned on it was not only country music day but it was playing the tail end of Johnny’s Paycheck’s Take This Job and Shove It, how one of my coworkers did some of my work the previous day because I was out sick and that she has never in the 4 years I worked there done such a thing, how others where super nice and sweet to me all day.  
“I’m telling you Kels, it was just weird all day long. I felt like I needed some crystals and some sage there with me today.” I said. “Something was up though and I knew it. 4 people, myself included, were fired today.”  
  
“What the fuck! I know some good lawyers…we can see what we can do.” She said. I stood up and went back inside.  
“There’s nothing they can do. Unfortunately, the state of Tennessee is an employment-at-will state, meaning they can hire and fire at any time for any reason. Hopefully this unemployment will pan out because that’s all I can do.”  
“See, that’s why I got outta that bullshit state and moved up here to New York. That and I went to Columbia for Med School so I had to move up here.”  
I laughed, thanking my lucky stars for a friend like Kelli.  
“Yeah, it wouldn’t have been prudent to stay in Tennessee just to travel back to school in New York.” I said.  
  
Just then it hit me. I don’t have anything to do, I can take a week or so off before getting my unemployment, I have plenty of money saved up for occasions like this, and I was going to take vacation next week anyway. I opened up my laptop and pulled up my browser, typing in my bank’s website. I entered in my information and went into my savings account, transferring funds to checking.  
“Iris, hello? You there?”  
“Yeah, I’m here Kels. Speaking of New York, would you mind a visitor?  
\----------------------------  
I decided to drive instead of fly to New York because I wanted to save the $500 that I would’ve used on a plane ticket on shopping and gifts. I loved road trips; I’d prefer to have a partner for this road trip, but since I was headed to see her in New York, I knew the lonely drive would be worth it in the end. I made sure I grabbed everything that I would need clothing wise, I wasn’t familiar with New York weather but it if was anything like what we we’re experiencing here in the south, well I was taking a sweater and a jacket with me just in case.  
  
I had all of my clothes in one small suitcase, my laptop and iPad in my laptop bag, a small gym bag with my toiletries as well as a few of those reusable bags from my local grocery store to bring my New York purchases home with me as well as my dirty clothes. I double checked to see if I forgot anything; I know if I did Kelli would either have it or I could buy it at the store.  
I made sure my apartment was secure before I left, letting my neighbor know that I was going to be out of town for a week. I got my bags into the trunk of my car and before I knew it I was headed down the interstate, nothing but a cool breeze in my hair, and Billy Joel’s New York State of Mind in my ear.  
  
After 11 hours, ten cigarettes, 4 ½ bottles of water, 2 gas/bathroom stops and one soggy peanut butter & jelly sandwich later I had arrived at my destination, or at least I think it’s where I’m supposed to be going. I grabbed my phone from the middle console and pressed my speed dial #1.  
“Hey girl, where you at?” Kelli answered after the second ring.  
“I’m passing by a place called Lucky Strike, right now, if this asshole would hurry up.” I said, as some guy out of nowhere walked right in front of me, taking his sweet time crossing the road while flipping me off in the process. I flipped him off as well and honked my horn “Move it asshat!” I yelled.  
“Ah, you’ll fit in just fine here.” She laughed “You’re actually not far. What side of the road is Lucky Strike on?”  
“It’s on my right,” I said, glancing at the sign in front of me.  
“Perfect. See the diner on your left?” She asked  
“Yeah, is it the huge building beside it?” I asked, slowing down a bit.  
“Yep, that’s it. Pull your car up to the front and I’ll see you in a minute.” Before I could respond back to her, she had already hung up.  
  
I had to turn around in order to come down so my car was facing the right way. I turned my car off and grabbed my purse. An older gentleman with kind blue eyes met me at my car, opening the door and helping me out. “Good Afternoon, Miss. May I help with your bags?” He asked. Before I could answer him I heard a yelp followed by my name being called out. “No thank you, sir.” I said as I turned and saw Kelli running towards me. I stepped up to the sidewalk and walked towards her.  
“‘Ris, you made it! I’m so excited for you to be here! Come on let’s get your bags and head on up. We’ll give your keys to the valet and they’ll park your car in our garage.” She said, her dark amber eyes gleaming with excitement.  
I popped the trunk and grabbed my bags, Kelli closing the trunk behind me.  
“Here, let me help you with some of those.” She asked as we walked toward the entrance.  
“No, I’m good for now. I may need your help when I leave though.” I said laughing.


	2. All By Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris settles into her home for the week while Kelli has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm slowly getting to the bread and butter of this piece.   
> Hope you enjoy this next bit!

After giving my car keys and info to the valet I followed Kelli through the foyer of what looked like a five-star hotel.  
“I’ll give you a mini tour so you won’t be too lost in this building. This is the lobby area where you can mingle.” She said pointing out the vast area we were walking through. We walked towards the elevators and Kelli pressed the up button, the doors immediately opening. I walked through and glanced at all of the buttons. 47 floors plus a basement and the roof. There was a plaque of some sort on the wall to my left that listed what floors things were on. This place had an indoor pool, a barbecue area with a playground and basketball courts, rooftop terrace, a fitness center with machines and also yoga and Pilates.  
“Jesus Kels, you must pay a fortune in rent a month for this place with these amenities alone.” I said.  
She smiled at me as the elevator ascended to the 40th floor.  
“Just wait until you see my apartment and then you’ll be really shocked.” She giggled.

We rode up the rest of the way in comfortable silence. I was excited to see my home for the next week or so but also ready to take a nap.  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. I grabbed my bags, noticing that Kelly had grabbed my laptop and gym bags as she left the elevator.  
“I told you I had those.” I chimed as we walked down a short hallway. Kelly dug her keys out of her pocket and stopped in front of a door to the far right.  
“No worries, girl. I know you’re tired from driving all damn morning. You should’ve flown here. I could’ve picked you up from the airport and we could’ve grabbed lunch.” She unlocked the door and walked into her apartment. I guess it was more like a condo because of the sheer size of it. 

As I walked in I saw a large living area with floor to ceiling windows and a breathtaking view of the city and Hudson river.  
“Come this way and I’ll show you the rest of this place.” Kelli said from my left. I followed her into the main room which was beautifully decorated with bright blues, purples and greens. 

“This is my living room, the door over there leads you out to the terrace. That’s where I go to either think, drink coffee before work and where you’ll smoke, if you still do.” I nodded towards her, looking out the windows where I saw a small table and two wicker chairs sitting high up on a balcony 40 floors up. Various plants and flowers, along with small sculptures and artwork decorated the space.  
“Here is my kitchen/dining area. When I first moved in there was a wall here separating the kitchen and the living room. I asked if I could make a buffet style window so I could put some bar stools there to make an eating surface instead of a dining room table.” She pointed out the kitchens granite countertops and the state of the art appliances. 

“Oooh, may I please cook a meal with all of your nice kitchen things?” I asked, staring at the sparkling oven in awe.  
She laughed as we walked out of the kitchen and towards a small hallway.  
“I would love for you to cook for us sometime. I miss home cooked meals. It’s hard for me to get a good meal with my schedule. They’ve had me in the ER for months because of the attack here a few years back.”  
I nodded my head as I followed her into a bedroom. I remember the day that happened; I was on the phone with her on one of our weekly talks when I heard her cuss and then scream. I had asked what was wrong but all I could hear were blasts and screams from the people around her. She finally said something to me after she was home, but I could still hear the noise because she was watching it from her terrace. I already knew though because while she had been running I had made it home to turn on the news and saw what was happening. I still shudder thinking about what could’ve happened to her. 

“This is where you’ll be staying, my dear. The bathroom is just right out of this door and to the left.” She walked over to some doors in front of me and opened them. “Here’s a closet for you to hang your clothes in. I store my previous seasons clothes in here, so some sweaters and big jackets are in here as well as shoes.” I sat down on the bed, which was covered in a beautiful blue and purple duvet. I looked out the window and saw views of the Hudson. Kelli’s phone started ringing, causing me to break my trance of the beautiful blue sky and water to look towards her. “Shit, it’s work. I’ll leave you to it to unpack and get settled in. I’ll be right back.” She walked out of the room and answered her phone.  
“Dr. Jacobs speaking.”  
I laughed and started to unpack. I hung up what clothes I needed to and placed the others in some empty drawers that she had for storage in her closet. Don’t really know if that’s what those are used for but I’m sure she wouldn’t care. I pulled my laptop out and plugged it and my iPad in, letting those charge up while I unpacked my toiletries. I walked out of the room, hearing Kelli in the distance talking on her phone still. I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light, placing my bag on the sink. I put my things up and noticed I forgot to bring a toothbrush and toothpaste.  
“Well shit, I guess I better start a list.” I said, shutting off the light in the bathroom. I started for my room when I heard Kelli call for me.  
I walked towards her room and walked in; she was currently in her underwear, walking back and forth from her room and her bathroom.  
“Hey girl, I got called into work tonight. One of the other anesthesiologists was actually admitted for an emergency appendectomy so I gotta run.” She said, running out of her bathroom again with her scrubs on and her kinky black hair pulled up in a tight bun.

I stepped out of her way as she hopped out of her bedroom, stethoscope in her mouth, trying to put her socks on.  
“Don’t hurt yourself in the process Kels.” I said, sitting down on her couch.  
“I’m really sorry about this, Iris. I wanted to make your first day in New York be an awesome one.” She said, slipping her feet into a pair of white tennis shoes, tying and double knotting them.  
“It’s okay. I’m super tired anyway and that bed back there is super comfy. I don’t mind waiting for tomorrow to explore the city.”  
“Shit, I have to work tomorrow too. With Dr. Sander’s being out I may have to work every day you’re here.” She said, standing up and frowning at me. “I’ll try my hardest to see if I can have a day or two off while you’re here and say that after you leave I’ll work double. Maybe I can use my charm to call in another doctor from a nearby hospital. I have worked for months without a vacation of any kind.”  
“It’s ok Kelli. Get going, you’ll be late.” I said.  
She nodded and hugged me.  
“I’ll see you later. Be good. There’s a spare key in my jewelry box in my bathroom if you go out. Love ya!” She called, closing the door behind her. I took in a deep breath before walking to my room and laying on the bed, sleep quickly finding me.

\--------------------

When I finally woke up a few hours later the sun was starting to set. I glanced at the time; 5:50.  
“Glad you didn’t sleep the night away, Iris.” I mumbled to myself. I got out of the bed and stretched my tired limbs. I grabbed my purse and phone, walking out of the room and out to the terrace. I needed a cigarette and a good look at the scenery.

My first thought when I went outside was don’t look down. I wasn’t a big fan of heights, so I kept my line of vision towards the horizon. I sat down in one of the wicker chairs and laughed out loud as it started rocking; reminds me of home. I pulled out a cigarette and lighter and lit up. I checked my phone and found that I had a new voicemail. It was from Kelli.

_“Hey Iris. Wanted to let you know that I should be home around midnight tonight. They called in another anesthesiologist from a nearby hospital to cover for me. I kept telling them my best friend was coming into town. They’re letting me take a week off, but I’ll have to be on call during Friday and Saturday because those are our busiest nights. I told you where the spare was, I have extra toiletries in my bathroom, television, internet, kitchen is all at your disposal as well as any other amenities my place has to offer. Just tell them you’re Kelli Jacobs’ friend and they’ll let you in. Alright, gotta run. I love you, girl!”_

I laughed and had to repeat the message a few more times to get it all because she was rambling. I didn’t want to take part of any of the amenities tonight, but I would definitely take advantage of her kitchen. I sat outside and finished my cigarette, watching the sky darken as the sun went down. I’d have to watch the sunset on the roof tomorrow night to get a better view.  
I walked back inside and got myself familiar with the layout of the apartment before going into the kitchen. I looked through her pantry and fridge, pulling items I thought would make something delicious for us to eat and got to work.  
About an hour later I had and salad with fresh greens, carrots, broccoli, cheese, homemade croutons from some old bread she had laying around, which paired nicely with the marinated chicken and red mashed potatoes I made for the entrée. I grabbed me a glass of water; I saw her wine rack and the six pack of beer in the fridge but I wasn’t a drinker, didn’t care for it. 

I ate my dinner listening to the sounds of the city below. It felt surreal that just yesterday I was in Tennessee and now here I was with my best friend in New York. I was very excited to plan my course of action for my stay here. I know I wanted to hit at least one of the tourist traps here, but I was mainly going to see what Kelli had to offer since she lives and works here. 

The rest of my evening consisted of cleaning up her kitchen and putting up the food. I followed that up with a nice, hot shower to clean off the travel stench and help my aching muscles relax. After I was clean and in my pajamas I grabbed my iPad, a jacket and some socks, walked to the kitchen for some water and then out to the terrace. I smoked another cigarette and looked for hotspots near me that I wanted to check out. 

By the time Kelli got home around one a.m. her and I were both beat. I told her I made food and that it was still in the oven on low and she perked up long enough to enjoy a plate of food before taking a shower and crashing on her bed before thanking me for dinner and wishing me a good night. I made sure her doors were all locked, including the terrace door. I walked back to my room and fell under the covers, sleep once again finding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter we FINALLY meet Matt & Foggy!


	3. Old Crushes & New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris meets Kelli's old college buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Matt, Foggy or any other character represented in the Marvel Universe. Iris and Kelli are my own creations. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!

The next day Kelli took me around her neighborhood, pointing out various shops along the way, taking me out for lunch at her favorite café. We were walking down the street on our way back to her apartment when we heard her name being called out.

“Hey Kelli!” We both turned around and I saw two men looking in our direction. One was waving at us, his sandy blond hair blowing in the wind and his smile widening when we turned. The other one was standing by silently, his hands clutching a cane and his eyes hidden behind a pair of red tinted glasses. He turned to the waving man and said something to him, I watched as the blond shrugged his shoulders and turn back to us. 

“Who are they?” I asked as Kelli started walking towards them. I rolled my eyes and followed her.  
“My lawyer friends from college.” She said, a smile playing at her lips, her cheeks darkening.  
I glanced back at the men. “You like one of them, don’t you?”  
“Oh, don’t be ridiculous Iris. They’re just friends.” She said, blushing more.  
“Uh huh, just friends. Let me guess, it’s the fluffy one.” I said, knowing her taste in men. She giggled under her breath and tried to straighten herself out as we got closer to them. They looked very familiar but I couldn’t place them.  
“Hey Kelli! How have you been?” Asked Sandy Blonde.  
“I’ve been good, how about you guys?” She said.  
“We’re good, Kelli. How about yourself?” Said Red Glasses.  
“Can’t complain, got the next week off from work because my bestie is now here!” She said, pulling me in for a side hug. It startled me and caused me to almost lose my balance. “Jesus, Kelli.” I laughed as I tried to straighten myself up.  
“Hi, I’m Iris, Kelli’s best friend.” I said.  
“Foggy Nelson,” Sandy Blonde said. “This here is my best friend.” He gestured towards the man beside him.  
“Nice to meet you, Iris. I’m Matt Murdock.” Red Glasses said. 

“Nice to meet the both of you.” I glanced at Foggy, who was staring at Kelli and vice versa. Matt had a smile on his face, his head turned towards me. I got a good look at this Murdock character. Tall, broad shoulders and a very athletic build. He was very handsome, that’s for sure.  
There wasn’t a word said for a moment, just four people standing in the middle of the sidewalk, not talking to each other. This wasn’t awkward at all but I was very grateful when I heard Matt clear his throat. 

“I’m sure we’re holding these ladies up, Foggy. It was nice meeting you, Iris. I hope you enjoy your stay here in New York.”  
That seemed to break Kelli and Foggy out of their trances.  
“Yes, nice meeting you Iris. Maybe the four of us can get together some time and catch up.” Foggy said, his eyes trained on Kelli.  
“That sounds nice, Foggy.” Kelli breathed, going back into a trance. I rolled my eyes at my friend as Matt laughed at his.  
“Ok well we better get going, we don’t want to be late for court.” Matt said, tugging on Foggy’s arm.  
“Right, right, right. I’ll talk to you later, Kelli. Nice meeting you, Iris.” Foggy said, grabbing Matt’s elbow.  
“Bye guys.” Kelli said as they walked away, still in la land.  
“Ok, that wasn’t awkward at all Kelli. Can you make it any more obvious that you have a thing for Foggy?” I asked as we walked back towards her apartment.  
All I got from her was a sigh. 

When we got back to her apartment she still wasn’t speaking and still had that faraway look in her eyes.  
“Hey I have an idea. Why don’t we order a pizza, take it to the roof, watch the sunset and you tell me everything about this crush you have.” I said, finally breaking her out of her trance once again.  
“Pizza sounds good and I know the perfect place. And I don’t have a crush on Foggy.”  
“Who said anything about Foggy?” I said, smiling at her. She just rolled her eyes and dialed a number. “The usual toppings?” She asked. I nodded.  
The pizza was there in 20 minutes, piping hot. She tipped the concierge and we took it up to the roof along with a few blankets and drinks.  
We got up to the roof and there were lounge chairs spread out and no one else in sight. We found a prime spot and started digging into the pizza, watching the sun fall behind the buildings. 

“Ok, so spill the beans. What’s going on between the two of you?” I asked after finishing my second slice.  
She sighed and wiped her hands. “Remember in college when I talked about the two guys who I had English with my first year at Columbia?”  
I thought back. I remember her talking about a couple of guys back then, but she always brought up two in particular. Nelson and Murdock.  
“Wait, that was those guys you sent me a picture of? You told them you had to take it for your photography class or something, but you just wanted a picture of them for yourself?” I asked.  
“Yep, that was them.”  
I stared, slack jawed. I thought they looked familiar! Time had definitely done them both very well.  
“I brought that picture with me.” I said after a moment.  
“You did what?” She asked, standing up grabbing the blankets.  
“I brought it with me. I figured we’d get a few laughs out of your old college crush. I never expected to run into him.” I said. Also, his very hot friend as well.  
“I remember you told me when you got that picture that you thought Matt was cute.”  
Now it was my turn to blush. True, I didn’t know him at the time I first saw that picture but I always thought that the one with the dark hair and glasses was just as cute as his sandy haired friend.  
“Come on, let’s go back in and I’ll get that picture.” I said. 

We stared and laughed at that picture for hours until Kelli’s phone rang.  
“That better not be work calling me, dammit.” She said, grabbing her phone off of the coffee table. I was currently sprawled out on her sofa, getting a better look at the picture again.  
“Dr. Jacobs speaking.” Kelli said and I laughed. I loved how she answered her phone.  
“Oh, hey Foggy.” She said. I looked up at her. She just shrugged and continued talking.  
“Tomorrow night? Eight o’clock? Sounds good to me, I’ll see you then.” She hung up the phone, tossing it on the couch beside her. I sat up, placing the photo on the coffee table.  
“What was that all about?”  
“Foggy just asked me out on a date.”  
\--------------------  
The next day Kelli decided we needed to go shopping which was fine by me. I was hoping it would be on the weekend because I wanted to hit up some of the weekend flea markets in the area but I guess shopping on a Tuesday would be perfectly fine.  
We ate breakfast at the apartment before trekking out into the morning air. We walked a few blocks, stopping for coffee at a nearby café. Kelli then hailed a taxi that took us to our first stop. 

After several hours of shopping and walking my feet hurt.  
“Do you want to go anywhere else?” Kelli asked as we sat at a table across the street from Nelson and Murdock. Her eyes were trained on the door, like she was waiting for someone to come out.  
“I’d like to check out and see what plus sized clothing stores they have here, besides Lane Bryant. I want something unique and different.” I said.  
“Ok yeah, I can think of a couple of places. There’s a Monif C in Midtown, an Ashley Stewart near Columbia, as well as a Lane Bryant up there and a store called Rainbow. Any of those sound interesting?” She asked.  
“Monif C sounds cool, I’ve always wanted one of those fatkini’s I’ve seen online and Ashley Stewart sounds like a cheating website. Rainbow doesn’t sound too bad; anything colorful as a store name seems like it would be interesting. What do you want to do, other than stare and see if Foggy is going to come out of the building you’re currently transfixed on?” I said.  
“Huh? I’m not staring at anything, just kinda in a daze.” She murmured.  
“More like a fog.” I said, laughing.  
“Oh shut up, Iris.” 

After sitting there for another 10 minutes, long enough for me to smoke a cigarette and she could Foggy watch, we got up and hailed a cab, traveling to Midtown to Monif C.  
We walked in and I headed straight to the sales racks. I ended up finding a ‘fatkini’ in my size that had a very bold print and the top had fringe to cover up unsightly bits. I also found another bathing suit, a one piece, a really pretty red dress and a really cool wide belt that would go with a lot of the flowy tops I had littering my closet.

We finished there and hailed a cab up to Ashley Stewart where I racked up even more goodies. Kelli wanted to hit up Forever 21 for some cheap accessories and I couldn’t say no so we went there. By the time we were finished with our shopping excursion it was almost 3 in the afternoon but I wasn’t tired anymore. We hailed a cab to take us back to the apartment.  
“I’m going to take a nap before my date. You can do whatever you’d like.” She mumbled, walking towards her room.  
“Will you need any help with your hair and makeup for this date?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
She laughed “That would be great. Can you wake me up around 5:30?”  
“Sure thing, boss. I may go take a walk to one of those parks I saw nearby.” I said, pulling my long brown hair in to a ponytail.  
“Ok, have fun.” She said, falling onto her bed. 

I left the building and tried to remember where that park was that I saw on our shopping trip. I started walking in a general direction and before I knew it, I was lost. I turned around to go back the way I came when I bumped into someone.  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” I said, hoping that I wouldn’t get cussed out by a native New Yorker.  
“It’s perfectly alright.” I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw a walking cane and those red glasses.  
“Matt? Wow, great first impressions, huh?” I said. He cocked his head to the side before smiling a million-watt smile.  
“Iris.” He breathed and I almost fainted. The 24-year-old in me was very excited to meet her long distance college crush but Jesus, I met the guy yesterday and I’m already turning into a damn schoolgirl. Calm down, Iris. Calm it down.  
“That’s me!” I beamed. Wow, way to sound like a complete idiot, Iris.  
“What brings you to these parts?” He asked, stepping aside to let people walk past.  
“Well Kelli and I went shopping this morning. She’s currently passed out on her bed and I was too energized to stay inside. I wanted to go to a park I saw on our trip this morning but I am lost. So very lost.” I said.  
“Ahh, Kelli preparing for her date with Foggy tonight?”  
I laughed. “I guess you’ve heard about it all day too, huh?”  
“Yeah. Foggy’s been hung up on her since college. I just told him to get a grip and ask her out. The worst thing she could’ve said was no.”  
“Yeah, I brought up the fact that I had an old picture of him from college that I brought with me. She had sent it to me to show me how cute her crush was. It was hilarious and kinda weird.” I said.

“A picture?” He asked. Oh shit, I forgot that they didn’t know. Might as well tell the truth.  
“Kelli had taken a picture of Foggy and you when she was in college, telling you guys it was for a photography class but it was actually for me. I had begged her to take a picture of this guy she wouldn’t stop talking about. She finally agreed and said she’d get one of him and his cute friend.” I said, blushing.  
“And it’s a photo of Foggy and myself?” Matt asked, leaning closer to me. I could smell his cologne or fabric softener or something. I don’t know but it was intoxicating and I found myself leaning closer to him.  
“Yeah. She’d constantly talk about the two of you and when I met you yesterday it wasn’t until we got back to her house where it finally clicked where I remembered you guys from.”  
He nodded and licked his lips. This motherfucker knows what he’s doing.  
“What are you planning on doing while she’s on her date?” Matt asked.  
“Probably making dinner for myself and listening to some music.” I said  
“Would you like some company?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Thanks for the hits and Kudos. Spread the word! :)


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Matt go on their first 'date'

Matt and I exchanged numbers before we parted, the smile on his face never faltering. I practically skipped back to the apartment, wanting to find a nice outfit to wear. I tried on all of the clothes I brought with me as well as the clothes I bought today and I couldn’t make up my mind.  
Getting frustrated, I changed into my pj’s and went onto the terrace to smoke a cigarette and collect my thoughts. I grabbed my phone, debating on calling Matt to cancel. I was pacing back and forth, weighing the pros and cons.  
  
“Hey, how was the park?” Kelli said as she stepped out and sat down beside me. I stopped pacing and turned towards her.  
“I got lost so I came back here.” I said. It wasn’t exactly the whole truth but I decided to leave it at that.  
She laughed. “Ok that sounds like something you’d do but why were you pacing back and forth?” She asked, rocking back and forth in the chair.  
I was about to answer her when my phone rang. She looked at my strangely as I answered.  
“Hello?” I said not looking at the ID.  
  
“Is this Iris? It’s Matt.”  
I suddenly was nervous; what if he was calling to do what I was debating moments before. I took a breath before answering him.  
“Yes this is Iris.” I said. Kelli’s eyebrows shot up and she leaned forward to get a better listen.  
“I was just calling to see if you wanted or needed me to bring anything for tonight.” He said and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“No thank you. I’ll meet you later.” I said, trying to disguise my side of the call as much as I could.  
“Ok, I know Kelli’s probably listening in and you want to be discreet.” He said laughing. I laughed as well, keeping up with the act. “What time would you like me to come over? Just say yes if 8 sounds good.”  
“Yes, that sounds wonderful.” I said, smiling, enjoying the fact that he is playing along with my ruse.  
“Wonderful. I look forward to tonight, Iris. I’ll see you at 8.” He said.  
“See you then, Matt.” I said, his name slipping from my lips. Kelli’s eyebrows shot up past her hair line and she mouthed Matt? Oh shit, I said it out loud. I heard his bellowing laugh on the other end of the line, knowing Kelli could hear it as well.  
“Bye.” I hung up the phone quickly and placed it on the table, my eyes darting everywhere but at Kelli.  
“What happened on your walk?” Kelli asked, crossing her arms. 

I sighed, knowing she would beg and beg me to tell her and if she wanted me to fix her up for her date tonight without her annoying me with questions, I did just that. I explained to her how I did get lost, but I bumped into Matt. She listened intently, her audible gasps and squeaks of excitement as I told her how he had basically asked me out, but not really.  
“Oh, sounds like he asked you out, even if he is coming over here.” She said, walking back inside and into her room. “What time is he coming over?”  
“Around 8, the time you and Foggy are supposed to go on your date.” I said, blushing.  
“What if they show up together?” We both laughed. She got into the shower and I decided I would do the same. 

  


I dried my hair and put on minimal makeup and went into my room to put on a pair of jeans, a cute red sleeveless top and a pair of black flats. When I came back out I had enough time to help Kelli get ready. She was wearing a teal dress that popped against her dark skin, her hair she always wore natural and we also kept her makeup light as well. I left her around 7:30 to start dinner. I was going to make marinated chicken, oven baked asparagus and cheesy red potatoes. Kelli was kind of upset that I was making one of her favorite dishes tonight and I assured her that there would be plenty of leftovers for her. 

\---------------------------- 

When the concierge notified that someone was here to see Kelli, she started to panic.  
“How’s my hair? Does this dress look good on me? Oh god, I think I’m going to faint.” I heard her say from the living room, her heels clicking back and forth as she walked around. I stopped stirring the potatoes and walked into the room, grabbing her shoulders to stop her.  
“Just calm down. You’re a doctor, you don’t get nervous. Your hair looks wonderful, that dress is killer on you and you got this. Don’t freak out on Foggy tonight.” I said.  
“You’re right, it’s Foggy. I’ll be fine, I hope. By the way, you look really good. Those jeans make your ass look tight.” She said, looking me up and down.  
“Really? I debated on what to wear and while I was in the shower I just said fuck it and grabbed the first thing I saw. I always feel like I don’t look good.”  
“You look great, Iris. I love that top, red’s a good color on you. The ruffles add a bit of flair and texture, don’t they?” She asked.  
“I guess so, didn’t really put much thought into it, just thought the shirt was cute.” I said. She was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. She eyeballed me and walked over to the door. I went back to the kitchen when I heard Kelli open the door. 

  


“Hey Kelli. Wow, you look gorgeous.” Foggy said. I could almost hear Kelli blush. I wiped my hands on a towel and walked out of the kitchen to see them leave.  
“Now you kids have fun tonight. Foggy, you better treat my girl right or I’ll have to come after you.” I said causing Kelli to laugh and Foggy to blush.  
“You have fun tonight, no funny business, ya hear?” Kelli said.  
“Yes ma’am.” I said, saluting her. “Seriously guys, have fun.”  
“We will. Later Iris.” Kelli said as Foggy led them out the door. I gave him a stern look before he waved goodbye, closing the door behind them. I could hear him say something about the smell of the food and Kelli’s groan as I turned back to the kitchen to finish the food.  
I had just put the potatoes and asparagus into the oven when the doorbell rang again. I wiped my hands on my apron and tugged it off. I walked towards the door, checking my hair and makeup in the mirror before opening the door. Matt was standing there, his cane in one hand and a bag in another. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a blue button up and his red glasses.  
“Hello, Iris. I hope you don’t mind but I didn’t want to come over empty handed and you didn’t seem like a flower girl so I brought dessert. I can never say no to something sweet.” He said, his mouth curling up into a grin. 

  


“Thank you, Matt. That was really thoughtful, please come on in.” I stepped to the side so he could come in and I shut the door after he was inside.  
“Would you like a quick tour of the place?” I asked.  
He sat down his cane against the door and held out his elbow for me to take.  
“Lead the way.” He said. I grabbed his elbow gently with my hand and led him through the apartment, telling him where things were. I heard the oven timer go off as I was showing him where the bathroom was.  
“I guess it’s a good time to lead you to the kitchen.” I said with a laugh, leading him onward.  
“It smells delicious.” He said.  
“I hope you enjoy it. It’s a favorite of mine.” I said as I pulled away from him to check the meal. Matt walked around to the buffet window and sat down on the stool, the lights shining on his glasses, causing the red to glow brighter.  
“Does the dessert need to be refrigerated?” I asked as I checked the asparagus and potatoes. Just a few more minutes on those.  
“I don’t think so but we can put it in there if you’d like.” He said, sitting the bag on the buffet window. I took the bag and placed it in the fridge.  
“Dinner is almost ready, what would you like to drink? We have wine, beer, water and I made some sweet tea last night because I got a little homesick.” I said.  
“Is it the tea I hear Kelli ranting and raving about?” He asked.  
“I sure hope so.” I said laughing.  
“I’ll have a glass of that. I’ve never had sweet iced tea before.” He said  
I grabbed two glasses and poured us both some tea. I placed his glass in front of him, and took his hand, showing him where it was.  
“Thank you.” He said, picking up the glass and taking a sip.  
“Well, how is it?” I asked, pulling the rest of the meal out of the oven.  
“It’s sweet alright.” He said before taking a nothing drink. “It’s good though. Kelli always used to talk about how she missed the tea from her home, how when she moved up here the first time people looked at her strange when she asked for sweet tea.” 

  


I laughed and grabbed some plates and utensils.  
“Yeah, I remember her calling me that first night and she was in tears because she missed sweet tea.” I laughed. “I told her she could make some of her own but she cried more and said she tried and it didn’t taste right or something.” I said. I put a little of bit of everything on our plates; I wasn’t so sure how much Matt would want and there would be plenty for seconds if he wanted any. I sat his plate down in front of him, watching his glasses fog up from the steam.  
I giggled and sat down beside him.  
“Steam fogging my glasses?” He said, smiling. “Smells wonderful by the way, I can’t wait to try all of this.”  
“Yes it was, I know what that’s like. I wear reading glasses and I sometimes forget to take them off when I cook. I only notice them when they fog up.” I laughed. “I hope it’s as good as it smells, I haven’t made this in a while and it was a favorite of mine.”  
  
\--------------------  
The food was delicious and the company was as well. We ate in comfortable silence, except when Matt took his first bite and moaned loudly. “That good, huh?” I said, digging in myself. I moaned as well, forgetting how good this food was. “That good.” He laughed and we settled into our meals. When he was finished I was going to ask if he’d like more.  
  
“That was delicious, Iris. You are a wonderful cook and I would ask for seconds but I know that there is dessert waiting for us.”  
I grabbed our empty plates and took them into the kitchen and sat them down in the sink. I would wash them later but for now I wanted to enjoy Matt’s company.  
We took our dessert out on the terrace, a delicious looking baklava from a nearby bakery.  
“I have never had baklava before.” I said, sitting down after guiding him to his chair.  
“Well you’re in for a treat. It’s basically just phyllo dough, nuts, and honey. Maybe something else in there but that’s the simplest recipe that I can think of.” He said.  
  
I took a bite and my sweet tooth moaned. “Oh my god, this is heavenly.” I said, taking another bite. He laughed and ate his.  
We finished dessert and decided to hang out on the terrace for a bit. We talked about everything and anything; Matt was a very eloquent speaker, but he was also an attentive listener. It was no wonder why he was a lawyer; he was smart, funny and charming as hell. Every joke I made or funny story I told his laugh would light up the night. At some point during our conversation we ended up back inside and on the couch, sitting side by side.  
  
To say that this man was attractive was an understatement. Within these past 24 hours I’ve learned more about him than I had with any of my previous boyfriends, or guy friends for that matter. His laugh was contagious as was his smile. He had a lean but muscular build, broad shoulders and a very nice ass. His hair was cut and styled in a nice way and I had to fight back the urge to push a stray strand off of his forehead, just so I could touch his skin. I didn’t get a chance to see his eyes but his eyelashes were long and dark and his profile was killer. 

“Are you okay, Iris?” He asked, jarring me out of my daze.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said, not really convincingly.  
“Well from what I can tell by just talking to you and being in your presence, I’d say that you’re more than fine. You’re beautiful.”  
Wow, I was not expecting to hear that from him.  
“That was kinda cheesy, Matt.” I said.  
“It’s true. I normally don’t do this kind of thing but I want to be honest with you because I feel like I can trust you.” He said, turning towards me. “I don’t have to see to actually see. I can tell you’re beautiful because of the sound of your voice and the heart and soul you put into that meal.” He said.  
“That’s just two things Matt and someone speaking and a meal don’t count as being beautiful.” I said. I grabbed his hands, startling him and I placed them on my shoulders. “Since you think I’m so beautiful then why don’t you see for yourself.”  
His hands were slow and gentle, first sliding up my neck and up to my ears causing me to giggle.  
“I’m a tad bit ticklish there.” I said.  
“Good to know.” He whispered as he continued his path up to my forehead, his fingers slowly moving around my face. He was careful around my eyes and he lingered longer on my chubby cheeks before traveling up the bridge of my nose and back around my forehead. He dropped one hand while the other continued down to my jawline and chin. His touch was soft yet I could feel the callouses on his hands as they glided along my skin. I wondered about how a blind lawyer had callouses; maybe it was from his cane or maybe he worked out. The thought drifted from my mind as his fingers traced my lips with a feather light touch. My mouth slightly dropped open and a breathy moan came unbidden from my lips.

“Beautiful.” His hands dropped back to my shoulders and I tried to control my breathing. He had moved closer to me, his hands now moving up and down my arms. He looked right at me, though I really couldn’t tell because of his glasses. I wanted to see his eyes so bad but I was too afraid to ask because I would be overstepping my bounds, but honestly I think we’ve past that point now.  
“May I take off your glasses?” I asked quietly and he only nodded.  
I reached my hands up and put them on his shoulders, not wanting to startle him. I moved them up to his glasses and slowly pulled them from behind his ears. I placed them on the table in front of us and looked back up. His eyes were a refreshing shade of brown, like a cold glass of tea on a hot summer day.  
“I usually don’t let others see my eyes.” He said shyly.

“They’re beautiful but I understand why you don’t trust people to see them. Eyes are the windows to the soul.” I said, looking into his unseeing eyes. His hand traced up my arm and towards my shoulders again, his body leaning in closer to mine. I sucked in a breath as he licked his lips, his eyes on my chin. “May I kiss you?” He asked, his fingers twirling a strand of my hair. “Yes.” I breathed. His fingers traveled up my jaw, his thumb drawing small circles there while the rest of his hand cradled my head. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, licking my lips in anticipation. I felt his breath ghost over my lips and before he could move all the way in, the front door burst open, causing us to fall apart like a couple of caught teenagers.  
  
“Hey guys!! We’re home!” Kelli yelled as herself and Foggy fell through the front door in a fit of drunken giggles. I moved away from Matt and stood up, walking over to the two of them.  
“Oh my god, ‘Ris!!! We had such a gooooooood time. Didn’t we Foggy?” Kelli asked, clinging onto Foggy and hiccupping.  
“Yes we did. God, I missed you Kelli with an I because I am awesome.” Foggy said causing Kelli to break out into another round of loud, drunken laughter. Matt stood up and walked over towards the two of them.  
“C’mon Fog, let’s get you home.” Matt said, walking towards his friend.  
“Matty Matt! What are you doing here?” Foggy asked.  
“Remember, he asked Iris on a date. We probably interrupted a steamy make out session.” Kelli said causing me to blush. “Uh huh, see whaddid I tell ya?” She said, pointing at me. Oh great, I get to deal with a drunk and possibly sick Kelli tonight.  
“Come on Kelli, let’s get you in bed. Say goodnight to Foggy.”  
Kelli then shocked everyone, including Foggy, by pulling him in for a kiss. It lasted only a few seconds and when they parted there was an audible smack.  
“Mmmmm…goodnight Fogster.” She said as she walked over to Matt. “Take good care of him, he’s so precious.” She whispered to Matt before collapsing backwards onto the couch.  
  
I walked over and got Matt’s cane. “Will you be alright toting him home?” I ask.  
“Yeah.” He said taking his cane in one hand and Foggy’s arm in the other. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to do this.”  
I opened the door for him and told Foggy goodnight and Matt goodbye.  
“Goodnight Iris. Hope she’s not much of a handful.” Matt said, nodding towards Kelli. 

I laughed and told him the same, watching as Matt and Foggy slowly walked towards the elevator. I closed the door and turned back to Kelli, who was now snoring on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that was a long chapter, it was split up but after some thinking I decided to just make it one long chapter. 
> 
> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! Keep those Kudos and Comments coming!!! Good and bad, I don't care. Constructive criticism is always good.


	5. The Date Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to split this one up into two parts because it was sooooooo long! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The next few hours I took care of a sick Kelli. I woke her up once Matt and Foggy left and tried to move her to her room, managing to get her out of her dress before she started to turn green. I barely got her to the bathroom before she got sick; the first hour of the night was spent with her head in the toilet. When she finished getting sick I helped her take off the rest of her clothes and get her into bed. I sat by her bedside, a trash can beside her just in case she got sick again.  
By 4 that morning she had finally fallen asleep, her snores echoing off the walls in her room. I moved out to the living room, grabbing a blanket from the hall closet and fell on the couch. 

She woke me up around ten the next day, coming into the living room and into the kitchen.  
“Morning.” I said, standing up and stretching before walking into the kitchen, thankful that I had remembered to put the food up.  
“Remind me never to drink like that again.” Kelli said, filling up a glass with water and chugging it.  
“That’s why I don’t drink anymore.” I said, grabbing the bottle of Tylenol from the cabinet.  
She opened the bottle and took two, drinking another glass of water.  
“I need to put my dirty clothes in the laundry and clean up from last night.” She said, placing her head in her hands. “God my head is pounding.”  
“Why don’t you hop in the shower and I can clean up for you. Don’t want you to get sick again.” I said. 

By noon Kelli was clean, her room and bathroom were clean and she was feeling a bit better. We were outside enjoying some fresh air when my phone rang. I looked at the ID this time and saw it was Matt. “Hey, glad to hear from you. Now I know you got Foggy home safe.” I said. Kelli groaned and placed her head in her hands, mumbling “Oh Foggy.”  
“Yeah I did. He tried to come back up a few times before I finally had to drag him to a taxi and take him home. How did Kelli do?”  
“She’s not green anymore so that’s a good thing.” I laughed causing Kelli to moan louder.  
“Well that’s good. I just wanted to check up on you guys and tell you that I really enjoyed last night, despite being interrupted.”  
“Thanks for checking up on us and I hope Foggy’s doing okay today. I enjoyed last night as well.” I said.  
In the background of Matt’s phone, I heard Foggy complain about his head and how he was never going to drink again.  
“Sounded like Kelli this morning.” I laughed.  
“I better go see what he’s up too. I tried to tell him to stay home today and sleep it off but he said he needed to come to work.”  
“Well then I’ll let you get back to it then.”  
“Goodbye, Iris.”  
“Bye, Matt.”

“So, what did you and Matt do on your date?” Kelli mumbled, her head now laying on her arms  
“It wasn’t a date, per se.” I said. She perked up at that.  
“Per se? What do you mean by that?”  
“Well we talked and ate. He brought a delicious baklava from a local bakery and we ate and talked some more and then you and Foggy showed up and he went home.” I said.  
“Uh huh. So all you did was eat and talk?”  
“Pretty much. Not really a date, Kelli.”  
“You ate and talked and he brought dessert. It was a date.”  
“He was just being polite.” I said.  
“Whatever, it was a date.”  
“How was your date with Foggy, other than the fact that you got drunk and sick.”  
“It was fantastic. He took me to this nice restaurant but we left because people were just too snooty for my taste. We ended up at Josie’s, playing pool and darts and drinking. He kissed me, Iris.” She said, a dreamy look in her eyes.  
“Should I RSVP the wedding then?” I laughed.  
“You better come to my wedding. Who else is gonna be my maid of honor?”  
\--------------------  
It was finally the weekend and while my trip was coming to a close I was excited to see what a Saturday in New York could bring.  
I woke up and went into the living room to find Kelli putting on her tennis shoes.  
“Hey, I was called in. Apparently shit hit the fan last night and it’s all hands on deck. I gotta pull a double in the ER so I won’t be back until late.” She said, getting up to grab her bag.  
“Well I was wanting to go to that park today, maybe I won’t get lost this time.” I laughed, walking with her to the door.  
“That sounds like fun. Why don’t you call Matt and see if he’s interested in going.”  
“Yeah, I could give Matt a call.” I said.  
“You should since you haven’t talked to him since the other night. Either way have fun, I gotta go!” She said giving me a wave as she walked out of the apartment.

I picked up my phone and checked my messages. I had signed up for unemployment in Tennessee online and was hoping I would hear back from them. There was one text and it was from Matt…wait, a text from Matt? I opened it up and read the contents.  
  
_Hey, hope this doesn’t sound stupid and hopefully auto correct doesn’t mess anything up, but I figured I’d try out this app Foggy showed me how to use, I can now send a text through with my voice so I thought I’d give it a go and I made you my guinea pig. I’d much rather hear your voice on the phone; I’ve enjoyed our late night chats these past few days._  
  
I laughed at the text and decided to call him, hoping that it wasn’t too early to call. I pressed 2 on my phone and it called his number. I walked into the kitchen and started making a cup of coffee. I put the phone on speaker just in case he picked up.  
After the third ring he answered.  
“Hey, Iris.” He said, his voice raspy and deep. As sexy as it sounded, I felt bad because I woke him up.  
“I woke you up, didn’t I?” I said, walking outside with my cup of coffee.  
“Yeah, but I’d much rather have you wake me up than Foggy screaming in my ear.” He laughed and I heard the rustling of sheets as he moved around. 

The night after Kelli came into the house drunk off her ass, Matt and I had secretly been calling each other and talking into the late night. He’d call me late at night and we’d talk for hours, sometimes until the sun came up. I’d feel bad because I was keeping him up and he had to work the next day but he’d just laugh and say it’s no big deal and that he was the one that called me anyway. 

“What are your plans for the day?” I asked, sipping my coffee and lighting up a cigarette.  
“Not much, I have to go grocery shopping and grab a few files at the office and then I’m free. What are your plans, does Kelli have something planned for you?”  
“Unfortunately she was called into work and has to work a double shift in the ER. Something happened last night and she said, and I quote, shit hit the fan. I was actually calling to see if you’d like to hang out again but since you have things to do I won’t bother you.”  
“You’re not bothering me, Iris. I would love to hang out with you. You wouldn’t mind going to the store and my office with me first, would you?” He asked, more rustling noises in the background.  
“That sounds lovely. I’m actually just getting in my morning coffee and cigarette. I can meet you at the store if that’s ok.” I said, taking a long drag from my cigarette, the nicotine buzzing through my body.  
“You shouldn’t smoke but you’re an adult and can make your own decisions.” He said, laughing.  
“I know, I know.” I said as I put out my cigarette.  
“Do you want me to just meet you at Kelli’s? My office is close to there and we can walk there if you’d like.” He said.  
“Sounds like a plan, I need to get ready. Say about 30 minutes?”  
“Sounds wonderful. I’ll see you then.” He said. 

We said our goodbye’s and I finished my coffee, taking it inside and putting the cup into the dishwasher. I went to my room and put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of flats, brushing my hair into a ponytail and putting on just a little bit of makeup and brushing my teeth. I grabbed my purse and phone and walked out the door, locking it behind me. 

When I got to the ground floor, I looked outside and saw Matt waiting for me. He was leaning on his cane and speaking with Jonny, the concierge. I saw Matt’s head turn towards me, a smile playing on his lips as he laughed at something Jonny said. I walked out and Jonny was the first to greet me.  
“Good morning, Ms. Collins. May I fetch you a cab?” He asked.  
“Not today Jonny. I actually have a tour guide today.” I said, walking over to Matt.  
“Ahhh, Mr. Murdock is a wonderful tour guide. He knows Hell’s Kitchen like the back of his hand.” Jonny said glancing between the two of us and smiling.  
“It was wonderful catching up with you, Mr. Barlow. I’m glad to hear you and your wife are doing well.”  
“It’s all thanks to you and your partner, Mr. Nelson.” Jonny said. He turned to look at me. “If it wasn’t for Nelson and Murdock taking down that awful Wilson Fisk, my wife and I would be living on the street.” Jonny said. Kelli had told me about Wilson Fisk when that whole ordeal was going on and Matt explained that he and Foggy we’re the ones that brought him down, along with their secretary Karen. 

Matt slightly blushed at the compliment, running a hand through his hair. A couple came up to Jonny and asked for help with some packages. “I’ll let you kids go and have fun. Try not to tear up the town too much.” He said, his blue eyes crinkling as he smiled. We said our goodbyes and I grabbed Matt’s elbow.  
“I figured we’d head to the office first so I can grab those papers and then to the store. You don’t mind do you? I’d hate to hold you back from enjoying your Saturday.” He said as we walked down the street.  
“I don’t mind one bit, Matt.” I said.  
We arrived at his office first, the small sign beside the door reading Nelson & Murdock. He ran his fingers along the sign before opening the door and walking inside, me right behind him. I let him lead the way as he knew where his office was. I followed him as he came to a stop at a door with a handmade sign on it that said Nelson and Murdock.  
“Nice sign.” I said.  
“Thanks, I need to get something to put on the door. People don’t really like Foggy’s handwriting.” He said, unlocking the office and opening the door, letting me through first. I walked through and stopped in the middle of the room, looking around the space. Matt walked around me and into the room on the left, which I take was his office. There was a small kitchenette on the left as well. Looking right I saw a small conference room and another office, which I presumed was Foggy’s. In front of me was another desk, I’m guessing it was Karen’s. 

“You can come in here if you’d like. I might be a minute. I gotta find those files.” He called out. I walked into his office, he was currently bent over an open file cabinet, fingers scanning the files. I took a moment to admire his ass; it looked especially good in those jeans. I blushed and turned away as he stood up, closing the cabinet with his foot. “There’s one file.” He said, placing it on the desk.  
“Can I help you find any of them? I feel like I’m just in the way.”  
“You’re not in the way and there’s just one more file I have to grab.” He said, opening another cabinet and scanning the files with his fingertips. He pulled another one out and sat it down on the desk with the other one.  
“See, all done.” He said. He grabbed the files and placed them in a brown shoulder briefcase.  
“You ready?” He asked.  
\----------------------------  
We left his office and walked to the store where I got to help him grocery shop. We walked back to his apartment to put the bags up and decide what we wanted to do for the day. When I entered his apartment I stood in shock. It was almost as big, if not bigger than Kelli’s.  
“Sorry for the mess.” He said as I looked out the large bay windows to the glowing advertisement outside.  
“It’s not a mess.” I said, turning and looking at him. He had moved to the kitchen and I followed. We made small talk as I helped him put the food up. When we were done he turned towards me.  
“So what would the beautiful Tennessee flower like to do today?” He asked, causing my heart to race and blood rise to my cheeks.  
“I wanted to go to a park I walked past the other day, but since I have you as a tour guide I figured you’d know more about what was going on here.”  
“Well we could do that. There’s Hell’s Kitchen Park close by and then a few blocks down is Clinton DeWitt park. Both are nice.”  
“I think it was that last park you said, they had a perennial garden.” I said, remembering the flowers I saw blooming there.  
“Yep, that’s Clinton DeWitt. We can go there if you’d like. There’s also a couple of flea markets open and if I remember correctly you said you wanted to check those out before you left.” My eyes lit up, I completely forgot about the flea markets.  
“Oooh, let’s hit up a flea market or two first, then maybe grab some lunch and go to the park.” I said.  
“Sounds like a wonderful plan.” He said, laughing at my enthusiasm.

We managed to make it to Hell’s Kitchen flea market, the place was buzzing with people and venders with all sorts of furniture, jewelry, and various other goods. I found a beautiful mosaic vase that had blues, purples and greens that would look wonderful at Kelli’s house, as well as some things for my home. Matt bought something but I’m not sure what it was, I was too busy looking at all of the antiques and furniture that littered the area. When noon rolled around we left, walking towards the park.  
“Anything in particular you’re wanting to try for lunch?” He asked, my arm looped in his as we walked along.  
“Surprise me, Mr. Hell’s Kitchen.” I said.  
We got our lunch, which was something called a Halal plate. Not so sure what it was, but we shared it as we sat on the grass in the park. After we ate and walked around a bit, we sat on a bench in the shade near the perennial gardens, the scent of the flowers wafting in the air. After getting my fill of nature and the outside for a while we decided to call it a day and head back to our respective places. He dropped me off at the entrance to Kelli’s building. 

“I had fun today, Iris.” He said, his arm still locked with mine.  
“I did too, Matt.” I said, squeezing his arm just a bit.  
“Would you like to come over tonight and have dinner with me?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
“Of course. What time would you like me to come over?” I asked.  
“How about 7?” He said.  
“Sounds good to me.” I leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you at 7, Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was Part One!!! Up next....PART TWO!


	6. The Date Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, I hope ya'll enjoy! :)

I tried to calm my nerves when I got back to the apartment, smoking a cigarette and calling Kelli, leaving her a message.  
“Oh, I hope she gets this!” I said as I hung up the phone and went inside. It was already 2:00, 5 hours until my date. Was it a date? Was it just two new friends hanging out? I was so confused and I really needed my best friend right now.  
Kelli called me back an hour and a half later while I was taking a bath.  
“Hey girl, everything alright? I just listened to your message and you sounded distraught.” She asked.  
I told her about my day and how Matt asked me to dinner at his place. “I don’t know if it’s a date or not, Kelli.” I said, popping bubbles with my fingers.  
I could almost hear the cogs in her head turning.  
“Hmmm, sounds like a date to me. You should totally wear that red dress you got the other day, the one with the grommets at the bottom and fix your hair. Dammit, I wish I was there to help!” Kelli said. That wasn’t helping my situation at all.  
“Thanks, Kels. You’ve been real helpful.” I sarcastically said.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to tell you. Just do what you feel is right. If you think it’s a date, dress up. If not, dress up anyway. That dress looks killer on you and if I were you, I’d wear it.” 

We talked for a few more minutes until she had to get back. I finished my bath and got out, grabbing a towel and drying off. I turned on the curling iron and made sure my hair was dry before I started working on it, pinning up each curl to set it longer. Once my hair was done I went into my room and started preparing. 

By 6:30 I was dressed and out the door. My hair was perfectly curled and flowing just past my shoulders. I decided to wear the red dress, which hit the top of my calves, with four large silver grommets down the front left side. It was long sleeved and I paired it with some simple diamond stud earrings and black heels. I grabbed a small bag with my ID, keys and phone. I went down and was stopped my Jonny.  
“Well look at you, lady in red. You’d make the devil blush.” He said. “You’re going out with Mr. Murdock, aren’t you?” He asked as he hailed me a cab.  
I laughed “How did you know?” I asked as a cab stopped and Jonny opened the door for me.  
“I just know.” He said, smiling. “You enjoy yourself tonight, he’s a good man.” He said as I got into the cab and he closed the door. I gave the driver my location and he sped off.  
A few minutes later I was standing in front of Matt’s apartment building, paying the driver before he drove away. I checked my hair and makeup in the glass of the door before opening it and walking up the six flights. 

I walked up to Matt’s door and knocked, nervous as hell. I smoothed out my dress and took a deep breath as the door opened. Matt was standing there wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button up, his hair damp from his shower.  
“Hello beautiful, please come in.” He said, opening the door more for me.  
“Hello Matt.” I said, walking inside. I then remembered I forgot to bring something and I mentally slapped myself. “Dammit, Iris.”  
“What is it?” he asked as he closed the door and led me into his apartment. He led me to his kitchen counter and I sat down on a stool facing him as he finished dinner.  
“I forgot to bring something. You brought dessert the other night and now I feel bad because I could’ve made something awesome for us to eat tonight.” I said.  
“All you needed to bring was your sweet self.” He said, walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a couple of glasses. “What would you like to drink? I have water and I even attempted to make some sweet tea.” He said. I had to try this so I opted for the tea. I took a sip and it wasn’t half bad.  
“How is it?” He asked, checking a pot on the stove.  
“It’s good. Not as sweet as I’m used to but it’s still good.” I said, taking another sip. I didn’t want to drink too much and spoil my dinner.  
“It smells amazing in here. Do you need any help?” I asked, standing up.  
“Maybe grab some plates and silverware? I believe it is finished.” He said, taking some bread out of the oven. 

He told me where the plates and silverware were and he served our meal, a wonderfully cooked shrimp pasta with alfredo sauce and some garlic bread. It was so good and I always enjoyed it when someone else cooked for a change.  
“For a blind man, you’re an excellent cook.” I said as I finished my meal.  
“Did you enjoy it?” He asked, grabbing our plates and taking them to the sink before walking back towards me.  
“I did, it was excellent. Thank you so much.” 

I stood up to move to the couch but Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against him, his hands moving to my hips. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes closed. “Matt.” I whispered.  
“I’ve been wanting to do this since I first met you.” He said before leaning in and kissing me. The kiss started off slow and sweet, his hands gently squeezing my hips. My hands moved up his strong forearms and rested around his neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. One hand snaked around to the small of my back while the other ran up to my hair, gently pulling my head back so he could attack my jaw and neck with kisses. When he hit the spot just below my ear I gasped and pulled him back in for another kiss. His hands started roaming up and down my body and I suddenly got self-conscious and pulled back from the kiss, breathless. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” He said, his voice deep and raspy. His hands were still rubbing up and down and I stopped him. “You are beautiful, Iris. I want to feel you, all of you.” He said.  
“How do you know if I’m beautiful, Matt? I’m a fucking whale.” I said. I hated getting like this. Just when I feel attracted to a guy, my self-doubt climbs back into my mind and I’m afraid of getting too close.  
“You’re not a whale, Iris. You are beautiful and so what if you’re a big woman? Just means there’s more of you I can explore.” He said, his hand smoothing over my face and shoulders. “I want to be with you, Iris. I can’t explain it and I know that you’re leaving in a few days and we just met but I really want to get to know you more. I love being in your presence…” He said. He reached up and took off his glasses, laying them on the counter beside us. “I trust you, Iris. I feel like I could tell you my deepest, darkest secrets and you wouldn’t judge me like others do. You make me feel safe and sane.” He said, his amber eyes searching the empty air.  
“God, just once I want to be able to see again. I want to see your beauty for my own eyes and not through others. I want to be able to watch you dance with delight in the moonlight, the sun hitting your cheeks.” He said, touching my cheeks with his thumb, wiping away a tear that had escaped from my eyes. “You’re a beautiful person, Iris. I remember the first day we met after we parted I begged Foggy for a detailed description of you and he knew something was up because I only do that if I’m really interested in a woman. If I’m being honest I usually just pick up women with my charm and wit, not to mention the whole lost puppy thing really gets them going.” He said, laughing.  
He was right, I knew he could get around better than anyone who could see can. He told me of his accident as a child, how it enhanced his other senses. He still couldn’t see detail but he could see outlines. He filled in the gaps with sounds and touch, painting a mental picture in his mind. 

“Matt….” I whispered. 

“What I’m trying to say, Iris is that I care for you, and I want to try to make this work out. I want to be with you and I don’t care if you stay here for another week or go back to Tennessee next week. I want to try and make this work.” He said.  
I was speechless. Not only did he raise my confidence through the roof, he helped me see. I was beautiful and it didn’t matter what society thought of me, how others brought me down. For the first time in a long time, I felt good about my body. I ate healthy and walked as much as I could. Sure I enjoyed a sweet or two from time to time and I did smoke, but I was confident in my size 18 body.  
I grabbed Matt’s hands in mine and placed them on my hips. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his jaw, his scruff rough against my lips and cheek. “Touch me.” I whispered in his ear, feeling his shiver as his fingers dug into my hips. 

His hands started moving up and down my hips again.  
“Describe what you’re wearing.” He said, his lips placing kisses on my collarbone.  
“It’s a long sleeved dress, very form fitting and it hits right above my calves.” I said, his mouth moving up to my neck as his hands moved up my arms.  
“It’s bright red and there are four large silver grommets down the front left, spaced about an inch and a half apart.” I said, his tongue now tracing a line up my ear.  
“Mmmm…” He moaned “Sounds beautiful, just like you.” He pulled back and his hands started moving back down my body, all the way to the bottom of the dress. His fingers touched one of the grommets, lightly touching the skin on my thighs causing me to shiver. He worked his way back up, standing up slowly and grabbing my hands along the way, placing them on his shoulders. My fingers played with the collar of his shirt and I wanted to touch him more now. I wanted to feel his skin underneath my hands. I ran my hands up his neck and through the back of his hair, pulling him closer to me. His lips kissed me gently and he pulled back. 

“Would you like to go sit down?” He asked. “I’m sure you’re tired of standing, especially in those heels.”  
I agreed and he led me to the couch. We sat down and his lips were on mine again, pulling me in for another sweet kiss. I kicked off my heels and tugged him closer by his white dress shirt. I sighed into the kiss and he took this as opportunity to take his tongue and trace them gently over my lips. I reciprocated and soon the kiss became hot and heavy. I started to run my hands up and down his arms as he leaned me back onto the couch, the kiss never faltering 

He pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and touching, both of us breathless. “Iris, we better stop or else I may not be able to and I don’t want our first time to be on my couch with a large advertisement blaring in your eyes.” He said. The blue of the screen grazed across his face, like a LED moonlight kissing his skin. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his neck. “Maybe you’re right.” I placed a kiss up to his collarbone. “Maybe we should stop.” I kissed his jaw, slowly sitting up as I went. “I want to keep kissing you though.” I said. 

So we spent the rest of the night, sitting on his couch, talking, kissing, little touches here and there. Midnight rolled around and I yawned. “Crap, I didn’t realize how late it was Matt. I’ve kept you up.” I said, standing up.  
“Stay.” He said. I stopped putting my heels back on to look down at him. “You can sleep in my bed and I’ll stay on the couch. Don’t leave.”  
“I don’t have anything to sleep in, and I don’t want you sleeping on the couch.” I said.  
“I have a shirt you could wear and I wouldn’t want that light keeping you up.” He said getting up and walking to his room.  
He came back moments later with a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants.  
“These may fit too, they’re a bit large on me.” He said, his eyes full of hope. I couldn’t say no.  
I grabbed the clothes from his hands. “Which ways the bathroom?”  
\--------------------  
He showed me the bathroom and left me to gather my thoughts. I had grabbed my purse before I came in here and saw there was a text from Kelli.  
_Hey girl! Work’s crazy but I finally got a break to eat and possibly take a quick nap. I hope you’re having fun on your date, if you’re still on it. Don’t do anything I would do ha ha ha!!! Love ya and text me back if you get this. I go back to work around 1._  
I texted her back quickly, telling her the date went well and I was tired and going to bed. I left out the part where I was still at Matt’s, currently undressing in his bathroom and putting on his clothes to sleep in. I barely had time to unzip my dress when she buzzed again.  
_Ok, you better tell me all about your date tomorrow, after I wake up from sleeping. Goodnight!_  
I texted her a quick _g’night_ before turning my phone off to save battery. I quickly washed my face and used some of his toothpaste on my finger to brush my teeth. I put on the clothes Matt gave me, the clothes he gave me fitting nicely. I grabbed my dress and went back out into his room. He was sitting on his bed, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and shirt.  
“Where should I put my dress?” I asked.  
“I can hang it up in my closet.” He said, standing up. I walked over to his closet and he opened it. There were suit jackets on one side, dress shirts in the middle and pants on the other side. His shoes lay in a cubby that was right beside a large trunk that was locked. He produced a hanger and I put my dress on it, zipping it back up and handing it to him. He hung it up and closed the door. “I put your shoes out by the door, if that’s ok.” He said.  
“Yeah, that’s great. Thank you.” I said, yawning again. He laughed and grabbed a pillow and blanket.  
“I hope you sleep. Wake me if you need anything.”  
“I will Matt.” I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Did you brush your teeth?” He asked, laughing.  
“With my finger. Not as efficient but it does the trick.” I said.  
He laughed again and wished me goodnight, leaving me alone in the dark. I slid into his bed and was shocked to find some of the softest sheets I’ve ever slept on. I leaned into his pillow and took a deep breath, smelling Matt’s unique scent mingled in the sheets. I settled into the warm covers, sleep quickly finding me.  
\--------------------  
I woke up the next day confused until I realized I was at Matt’s apartment. I looked around for my phone and turned it on to check the time. It was 8 in the morning. Shit, Kelli would be coming home soon, if she wasn’t already. I got up out of the bed and went to the bathroom, quickly doing my business and checking my hair and face. My mascara had run a bit in the night so I wiped underneath my eyes and combed out my hair with my fingers. I ran back out and grabbed my dress from the closet, quickly pulling off my sleep clothes and placing them on to the bed. I quickly put on and zipped up my dress and grabbed my phone and purse, quietly exiting the room. I saw Matt standing by the kitchen counter, coffee cup in hand. 

“Good Morning, Iris. Sleep well?” he asked, sleep still laced in his voice.  
“I did, thank you for letting me sleep in your bed. It was very comfortable.”  
“You’re very welcome. I know you have to go; I know what Kelli’s interrogations are tough.” He said, laughing. He was right about that one. “I always told her if she didn’t make it as a doctor she would make a hell of a lawyer.” I said, walking over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned towards me, setting his cup down. He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. “That she would. Will you text me and let me know when you get back safely?”  
“Of course.” I said, kissing him again. “Thank you for a lovely evening and being a complete gentleman.” 

He led me to the door where I put my shoes on, giving him one final kiss before I walked down the stairs and called a cab. I gave them the directions back to Kelli’s apartment and when it stopped, Jonny was there to open the door.  
“Good morning, Ms. Collins. Did you have a lovely evening?” He asked, a twinkle in his old blue eyes.  
“I did Jonny, thank you for asking.” I said as I got out of the cab and paid the driver. I walked up to the door and bid Jonny a good day before heading up to the apartment, still riding the high of my date. Matt really was a great guy and I think this would be a great relationship. 

I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. I closed the door behind me and placed my keys quietly in a bowl on a nearby table. I turned around and was stopped by Kelli sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand and a gleam in her eye.  
“I knew the red dress would look good on you.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thanks so much for the views!


	7. Goodbye, for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the views!!! I'm really happy that this story is getting a lot of acknowledgement!

“So imagine my surprise when I got home last night around 4 and noticed that you weren’t here when you told me you were going to bed. I didn’t know you were still at Matt’s house!” Kelli said, following me into my room.  
“We didn’t sleep together, Kels. It was just too late for me to come back and he wanted me to stay. I slept in his bed and he took the couch.” I said, unzipping my dress and hanging it up in her closet. I kicked my heels off and took out my earrings.   
“You could’ve taken a taxi back.” She said. “Matt could’ve come with you.” She said. She had a point there but honestly, I would’ve asked to stay.   
“I wasn’t concerned with that. Kelli, I like him ok, I like him a lot.” I said, moving past her and into the bathroom to wash off my makeup and brush my hair and teeth. She followed me, a shit eating grin on her face.   
“Foggy owes me 20 bucks.” She said as she clapped her hands.  
“Don’t tell me you bet on us.” I said, scrubbing my face with a makeup remover cloth.  
“Well when Foggy told me Matt had him describe you to him I knew something was up. I also know about your late night chats, you forget I get up at odd times at night and go into the kitchen and these walls are very thin.” She said. “Matt doesn’t ask Foggy to describe anyone to him unless he’s really interested in them. I just bet that you would be the first to admit that you like the other one. Foggy said it would be Matt. I gotta let him know that he owes me.” She said, skipping off. I finished up in the bathroom and went out to find Kelli on the terrace on her phone. 

“Oh, she just got out here Fogs and she’s glowing. I swear she’s lying to me and they totally slept together last night.” She said. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed a cigarette from my almost empty pack.   
“Well, I’ll let you and Matt get to it. Bye Frankie.” She said before hanging up.   
“Well, looks like Matt admitted he liked you too so Foggy and I are treating each other to dinner. Foggy had arrived at Matt’s right after you left and coaxed it out of him.” She laughed and I put my face in my hands, wishing to just disappear.   
The rest of the day was spent with Kelli and I going to the store and also hitting up another flea market in the area. We got back home and she cooked me dinner. I had planned on leaving tomorrow afternoon because I had an interview Tuesday at 2. She grilled me all evening about what Matt and I did. I told her he cooked me dinner, we made out like a bunch of teenagers and then went to bed, in separate rooms. That was it. 

I went to bed that night, laying out the clothes I was going to wear on my drive back and packing the rest. My time here had been so fun and I hated that I had to go, but I couldn’t stay here and live off of Kelli and her money, that wasn’t how I was raised. I was excited about this possible job opportunity and I didn’t want to miss the chance. I finished up most of my packing for the night; I would finish the rest of it in the morning. I needed to get some rest so I could drive back to Tennessee without falling asleep at the wheel. I settled into the bed for my final night in New York, looking out the window at the buildings surrounding us. I thought I saw someone on top of one of the smaller buildings nearby but when I looked again they were gone. I shook my head and chalked it up to lack of sleep and decided to call it a night. I fell back onto the bed, not bothering to use the covers and fell asleep quickly.  
I woke up about 8 am on my final day to find Kelli had made breakfast. We spent it eating quietly, an occasional word here and there. Around 10 she helped round up my things and I gave her the vase I had picked out for her. She hugged me and cried, begging me to come back soon. We were getting ready to head down to my car and put my bags in before saying our final goodbyes when there was a knock at the door. Kelli put down the bags she was carrying and walked over, looking through the peephole. She turned back to me and smiled before opening it. Standing there was both Foggy and Matt, Matt holding a bouquet of flowers.

“We figured we’d come and say goodbye. Karen wishes she would have met you and wishes you the best of luck on your interview tomorrow.” Foggy said, coming inside and pulling me into a hug. “I feel like you and I could get into lots of trouble and I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to get to know you better, but I feel like you’re my sister from another mister, you know?” Foggy said. I laughed and hugged him back. “You take care of my girl, you hear me. Don’t make me come back up here to straighten your ass up.” I said. “No worries there, she keeps me in line.” He told me as he pulled back and walked over to Kelli, placing his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. Oh my god, they’re so cute together. 

“Why don’t we give them some space, Foggy.” Kelli said, grabbing the bags I was holding and handing them to Foggy before grabbing the others herself. “We’ll go get your car from the valet and put your bags in them for you.” She said. I nodded my head and watched them leave before turning to Matt.   
“Matt.” I whispered, trying my best not to cry.   
“Hey, don’t be sad. I’ll call as much as I can.” He said, pulling me into a hug. I molded to his hard body, memorizing the way he felt and smelled. He smoothed my hair and I pulled back, kissing him on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened but still remained slow and sweet. I didn’t know when the next time I would see him would be and I just wanted to hold on a little longer. 

When we finally pulled back he smiled and wiped away my tears. “You take care of yourself, my beautiful Tennessee flower.” He said, smiling. I smiled and kissed him again. “I will, Matt.”   
We pulled apart and he handed me the flowers. “I know you said you didn’t like flowers that much, but we passed these along the way and they reminded me of you, so I got them. I hope you don’t mind.” He said. I smelled the perennials that he had picked up, a beautiful array of different flowers and colors and scents.   
“Thank you, Matt. I love them.” I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I know the perfect place for them, too.” He smiled.   
We left the apartment hand and hand and went to the elevator. We kissed the entire ride down, thankful that the elevator didn’t stop to let anyone else on.   
When we got down to the lobby, Kelli and Foggy were out by my car, talking with Jonny. Matt and I walked out and Jonny clapped. “I knew it! I’m glad for the two of you!” He said. I broke away from Matt to give Jonny a big hug, thanking him for his hospitality.   
I walked over to Kelli and gave her a big hug. “Take care of yourself, Ris.” She said, smiling. I hugged and kissed her cheek before I walked over to my car.   
“Wait!” Matt called, walking up to me. I took my hand away from the door as he rounded the front of the car, pulling me into another kiss. I heard Kelli gasp and someone clap. “Call me when you get home, ok?” He whispered. “I will.” I said as I pulled away from him. He helped me into my car and I started it, rolling down the passenger’s side window. “Let me know when you get home, okay?” Kelli said, poking her head through the window. I nodded and put the car in drive, waving as I went down the road, my eyes trained on Matt in the rear view mirror.


	8. Surprise!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First - I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting! It means a lot to me. 
> 
> Second - Yes, it is May and yes this is a Christmas chapter and so will the next two chapters. I wrote some of this in a notebook and I've been typing it out as I go onto MS Word and these were written around the holiday season. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!

Eight months later.  
  
When I got back to Tennessee I got back into the groove. I got a job as a secretary in an elementary school and I loved it. The school was currently on their winter break and I had the next three weeks off. I was so excited about it and I knew exactly what I was going to do.  
Matt and I talked at least twice a week since I left back in April and I was head over heels for this man. I wanted to surprise him and Kelli with a trip up to New York for Christmas. I had already purchased and wrapped my presents for Kelli, Matt, Foggy and Karen. I got to talk with Karen for a bit one day when Matt called me from work and had me on speaker. 

Kelli called me the morning of my departure, sad that I wasn’t able to visit during Christmas.  
“This sucks, Iris. I really wanted you to visit! Are you sure you can’t come up?” She pleaded with me.  
“I’m really sorry, Kelli. They want me to work through the break so I can catch up.” I lied. In actuality everyone loved me at my new job. My coworkers were awesome; my boss was even better but what really made my days at work enjoyable were the kids. I loved seeing their faces each morning as they entered the building, carrying backpacks and lunchboxes, happily chatting with their friends before going to class.  
“Well, I hope you have a good break. Try not to work too hard.” Kelli said before we hung up. It sounded like she was pissed off at me, but she’ll get over it in about 12 hours. I finished placing my bags into the trunk of the car, leaving the presents in the backseat so they wouldn’t get smashed and went on my merry way.  
  
I pulled in front of Kelli’s building around 7 that night. I parked my car and got out, seeing Jonny helping someone with the valet. I started to get my bags out of the car as he finished up and grabbed a luggage cart.  
“Do you need any help with your bags, miss?” He asked, coming up behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.  
“Hello again, Jonny.” I said. His blue eyes crinkled as his smile lit up his face and he pulled me into a hug.  
“Ms. Collins!! So wonderful to see you again! Kelli will be very pleased to know that you are here.”  
“Can you keep it a secret? She thinks I had to stay in Tennessee for work but I’m here to surprise her.”  
I said, placing my suitcase on the cart along with my laptop bag, gym bag and the large bag of gifts.  
“She will be surprised alright.” He said, leading me and the cart to the valet. I handed him my keys and gave him my info before following Jonny inside and to the elevators. 

  


“Kelli actually stepped out for a moment but I’m sure you know where she keeps the spare key.” He said as the elevator doors opened. I nodded my head and helped him with the cart. He rode up to the 40th floor with me and we got out, walking towards the door. Kelli had it decorated with a beautiful red and green wreath with lights on it. I reached into my purse and grabbed the spare that Kelli had made for me when I was here in April and unlocked the door. The only lights in her apartment were coming from her Christmas tree. I took my bags to my room and placed the presents under her tree before walking back to Jonny and giving him a very generous tip. “Merry Christmas to you and your wife from me. Go out to eat at that restaurant you’re always talking about.”  
“Thank you so much, Ms. Collins.” He said as he took the money and the cart. “Do I need to stall Ms. Jacobs?”  
“No, that won’t be necessary Jonny. Thank you though.” I said.  
“You’re welcome, Ms. Collins. Welcome back to New York!” He said before taking the cart and closing the door behind him.  
  
I went over and locked the door, making sure Kelli wouldn’t freak out because she didn’t lock it, and went to my room to unpack a bit before she showed up. I had just finished placing the rest of my stuff in the bathroom, remembering a toothbrush and toothpaste this time, when I heard the door open and the sound of Kelli and Foggy’s laughter, followed by Karen saying “I swear, I didn’t mean to, it just kinda slipped out.”  
“Don’t worry about it Karen, we don’t judge.” Matt said. Well that’s good, the whole gangs here.  
I heard Kelli walk in and turn on the light to the living room.  
“I really like your tree, Kelli. It’s so big.” Karen said.  
“Thanks Karen. I still need to add a few more decorations to it…did I leave that light on in there?” Kelli asked and I took that as my que. I fixed my sweater and fluffed up my hair before walking out.  
“Nope, I turned it on.” I said, leaning up against the door frame.  
It took Kelli a split second to realize who was in her apartment before she squealed and flung herself at me.  
“Surprise!” I said, squeezing her tight.  
“You bitch! You lied to me!” Kelli said as she pulled back, tears in her eyes. I pulled away from her and walked over to Foggy and gave him a hug.  
“She lied to me too.” He said and I laughed.  
I walked over to Karen and pulled her into a hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person and not be over the phone.” She said to me.  
“Same here. I’m excited to have not one girl, but now two to gossip with.” I said making her and Kelli laugh. 

I walked over to Matt and stood in front of him. His hand reached out and touched my shoulder before moving up to my cheeks.  
“Hello, my beautiful Tennessee flower.” He said. “You didn’t tell me you were coming up here.”  
“I wanted it to be a Christmas surprise for everyone.” I said, placing my hands on his shoulders. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. God I missed him so much; we were making the long distance work for us, but I was so glad to see him in person. To touch him, to kiss him.  
As if he was reading my thoughts he pulled me in for a kiss, a sweet and slow kiss. A kiss that you would give your S.O. after not seeing them for 8 months.  
“I missed you.” He breathed once we pulled apart.  
“I missed you, Matt.” I said.  
“How long are you here for?” Kelli called from the kitchen. I turned around and saw that Karen was sitting on the couch and Kelli and Foggy were in the kitchen.  
“I have to be back by the 3rd of January.” I said as Matt and I walked to the couch.  
“Hey Kelli, did you know you have presents under your tree already?” Karen said.  
“No I did not.” Kelli called, coming back into the room with a tray of fruit.  
“Santa came early.” I said, sitting down beside Karen. Matt sat down on my other side and grabbed my hand in his, kissing my knuckles.  
“Did he now?” Foggy asked, sitting beside the tree. “Hey! There’s a gift under here for me!”  
“No peeking until Christmas, Fog.” Matt said causing us all to laugh. 

  


We all sat around and talked for a bit until Karen had to leave to go help her neighbor.  
“We’ll have to go to lunch sometime and chat, just us girls.” She said as she put on her coat.  
“That sounds like a plan. No boys allowed.” I answered.  
“I’ll see you guys later. Have a good night.” She called and was out the door.  
“Yeah Fog, we better get going too. Long day ahead of us in court tomorrow.” Matt said standing up. Foggy got up and gave Kelli a big kiss and hug. “I’ll walk you down.” She said, leaving Matt and I alone for a moment. He pulled me into a big hug, leaning his head on my shoulder and breathing in deep.  
“God, I missed you so much Iris.” He said as he kissed my ear.  
“I missed you too. I’m excited I get to spend Christmas with you guys.”  
“Me too, baby.” He said, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I had to pull away before it got too steamy in here.  
“Now now, Mr. Murdock, we can’t be getting frisky tonight.” I said, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
“I know, I know.” He said smiling.  
“Text me when you get home?” I asked while he put on his coat.  
“Of course.” He said. I walked over to him and gave him another kiss before he walked out the door, passing by Kelli on his way out. “Night, Matt.” She called as she walked through the door. “Night Kelli.” He said.  
I closed the door and excused myself to get comfortable. I put on my warm winter pjs and went back into the living room. Kelli was sitting on the couch so I decided to join her.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here Iris. I don’t know if I could take anymore of Matt’s moping.” She said.  
“Yeah, he asked me if I was coming up and I told him no and he sounded devastated. I hated lying to him but it had to be done or else this wouldn’t have worked.”  
“Well that’s the only lie you can ever tell us.” She laughed.  
“I’m excited to spend Christmas here. Seems so much better than Christmas down south.”  
“It’s different, that’s for sure.” She said.  
We sat there for a few moments until I heard her yawn.  
“I hate to cut this welcoming party short but I’m beat and I’m sure you are too from driving all day. Let’s say we hit the hay and tomorrow we can paint the town red and green.” She said. I nodded and yawned as well.  
“Sounds good to me!” I said, giving her another hug before walking to our respective rooms. I grabbed my phone and sent Matt a message telling him I was going to bed and I would talk with him later. I plugged in my phone and turned off the light as I climbed under the covers and drifted off the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back!!!! Let the festivities begin!!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to post another one tomorrow, maybe even two new chapters. 
> 
> This is what happens when you're let go from your job and trying to waste time after you fill out applications and things. haha


	9. The Holidays: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the Season!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********  
> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. This was two chapters but I figured I'd roll it into one long one.  
> I've been sidetracked with a few things  
> 1\. Looking for a job when you don't have a job is tough and it gives me a lot of free time  
> 2\. Free time usually means sitting on my ass and watching Netflix and petting the cat  
> 3\. I just saw Captain America: Civil War tonight and it was awesome!!! Been thinking about it all week! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this next installment!  
> ********

The next two weeks were a complete blur: Kelli and I went shopping for gifts on Monday and Tuesday, I met up with Karen on Wednesday for lunch and chit chat. Foggy called and talked with me all night Thursday to ask if Kelli would like the present he got for her. I told him that she would love whatever he got for her. Friday rolled around and I wondered what happened to Matt; I hadn’t heard from him this week and when I’d try to call it would go straight to his voicemail. 

“Morning Iris.” Kelli called from the couch as she was putting on her work shoes.  
“Morning, Kel.” I said with little enthusiasm.  
“What’s up, buttercup?” She said as she stood up  
“I haven’t heard from Matt all week and I’m starting to worry.” I said, plopping down on the couch.  
“Well you know where he lives, go visit him!” She said. “Have fun, I gotta run. I’ll be back home around 8 tonight and then the Christmas festivities can begin!” 

She waved goodbye and walked out the door. I got ready in a flash, throwing on a sweater and a pair of jeans. I laced up my boots and grabbed my jacket and purse, heading out the door to Matt’s home.  
I decided to walk there because the weather wasn’t too bad and I wanted to look at all of the store fronts and decorations along the way.  
When I arrived at Matt’s apartment I was ready to go inside and cuddle with my boyfriend. Was he my boyfriend? He really hadn’t asked me yet but I pushed that thought aside as I ascended the six flights of stairs to his apartment.  
I knocked on his door and waited a moment for him to answer. I didn’t hear anything but when I grabbed the door knob, the door opened. He wouldn’t leave his apartment unlocked all night, would he? I grabbed my pepper spray out of my purse and walked slowly inside.  
“Matt?” I called out as I walked down the hallway and into his living space. I heard a grunt come from the couch and walked in further. Crap, I woke him up. When I turned towards the couch what I saw startled me and I dropped my bag, causing Matt to startle awake, his unfocused eyes scanning the area. 

“Oh, Matt. What happened?” I asked as I sat down beside him on the floor. His broad chest was littered with scars, old and new, some still bleeding. His face had a few cuts and bruises that I know weren’t from normal clumsiness.  
“Iris? What are you doing here?” he rasped, trying to sit up but only to wince and fall back down on the couch.  
“I haven’t heard from you all week and I was worried. What happened to you, Matt?” I asked, tears in my eyes.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you and it’s best you don’t know.” He said, slowly sitting up.  
“It’s BEST that I don’t know? What the fuck, Matt?” I said.  
“You’ll get hurt, you shouldn’t be with me Iris.”  
I stared at him in shock, what was he saying that he didn’t want to be with me anymore?  
“You can tell me, Matt. You know I’m not one to judge.” I said, tears falling from my eyes.  
“You’ll hate me forever.” He whispered. I sat down beside him, placing my hand on one of the older scars on his back.  
“I’ll hate you more if you keep lying to me and not tell me what’s going on.” I said.  
He got up from the couch, wincing with each step he took, and walked to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and walked over to a shelf to grab a bottle of aspirin. I couldn’t help but just stare at all of the marks on his back and chest, his five o’clock shadow as dark as the bags under his eyes.  
He took the pills and came to sit back down beside me, setting the glass on the coffee table.  
We sat there for a moment in silence, my thoughts a mile a minute as I watched him breathe in and out, eyes closed. Finally, he turned towards me and reached for my hands. I laced my fingers with his and kissed a broken knuckle.  
“Please, Matthew. Tell me what’s wrong.” I said.  
He took a deep breath before speaking.  
“I’m Daredevil.”  
\--------------------  
“You’re Daredevil? As in the vigilante I’ve been hearing about that’s been causing a commotion in Hell’s Kitchen for over a year?” I asked, not believing what I was hearing.  
“Just hear me out, Iris.” He said.  
“Holy shit, you’re not joking.” I said, leaning back into the couch.  
I sat there for a good hour and listened as he talked about his secret identity. How the accident that left him blind as a child enhanced his senses in a way he couldn’t explain. He talked about Stick, the man who trained him when he was nine in honing his craft. He talked about how his first night out he stopped a man who had been beating and raping his child and how it felt good to take justice in his own hands when the law wouldn’t. 

I sat and listened to it all, not making a sound. By the time he was finished he squeezed my hands.  
“Say something, Iris.” He pleaded, his brown eyes moving around the room.  
“What do you want me to say, Matt? Say that you should stop what you’re doing? Say you’re being reckless and stupid? Say that you’re trying to help the city you love? I don’t know what you want me to say.” I said, standing up and pacing the floor.  
“Does Foggy know?” I asked. He nodded.  
“Who else?” I said.  
“Karen and a woman who works with Kelli. Her name is Claire. She patches me up sometimes, well she did.” He whispered. 

I laughed through my tears, processing all of the info he gave me.  
“I can’t tell you what you can and can’t do, Matt. I want you to be safe and if it’s something you enjoy to do, who am I to stop you?” I took a deep breath before speaking again “I support you no matter what you want to do. If you want to dress up like a superhero and parade the streets in your costume, go for it. I’m with you 100%.” I said causing him to look up.  
“Seriously? You’re taking this very well. Foggy had a heart attack when he found out and didn’t speak to me for weeks.”  
“I’d say he did, Matt. I just wish you would’ve called me.”  
“I tried, several times, but I kept talking myself out of it, thinking it would be best for you to stay away from me.” He said. I reached up and ran a hand through his hair, “Matt, I couldn’t stay away from you if I tried.” I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, careful of the cut there. I pulled back and traced it with my fingers.  
“You look like you need long shower and some food. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” I said standing up.  
“You’re not mad at me?” He said, taking my hands so I could help him up.  
“I’m just glad you’re alive, Matt. I don’t know what I’d do without you, especially on Christmas.” I said, leading him towards his room. 

I sat him on his bed and stood in front of him.  
“Are you able to stand long enough to take a shower or would you rather me give you a bath?” I asked, giggling as I said it.  
He laughed as well “As tempting as that sounds, I think I can manage myself.” He said. I moved out of the way and he stood up. “I’ll stay in here just in case you need me.” I said. He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.  
“Thank you for not storming out of here. I don’t think I could take another loved one running away from me.” He said.  
“Go, Matt. Get clean. If you need me, holler.” I said. He nodded and walked to his bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
\--------------------  
I sat on the bed until I heard the water shut off breaking me out of my trance. All of those news articles I read online over the past year about the masked vigilante in Hell’s Kitchen, how people thought he was a bad seed, how he was helping to tear down the city and not rebuild it. Then there were articles that called him a saint, a savior. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.  
He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body, looking refreshed.  
“Feel better?” I asked.  
“Much better. Thank you for coming over. I’m sorry that you had to find out this way. I was going to tell you, eventually.” He said, walking over to his dresser.  
“I’ll leave so you can get dressed.” I stood up and went to leave when he grabbed my hand.  
“Thank you, Iris. For not judging me.” I nodded and kissed his palm before walking out of the room.

As he got dressed I walked to his kitchen and looked in the fridge. I found some eggs and bacon and thought he wouldn’t mind if I cooked a little something for him. I was almost done with the bacon when he came back out of his room, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and nothing else. He walked behind me, placing his hands on my hips and his clean shaven face against my shoulder, taking a deep breath.  
“Smells delightful.” He said, kissing my neck.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I raided your fridge but you need to keep your strength up if you’re going out almost every night fighting crime.” I said. “How do you like your eggs?”  
\--------------------  
We sat at the counter and ate our late breakfast, making small talk.  
“What are your plans for Christmas?” I asked as I gathered our plates and put them in the sink.  
“Well I’m going to midnight mass tomorrow night and I’d like you to come with me. I know you’re not a religious woman, but I’d like you to come with me.” He said.  
He was right, I wasn’t a religious woman. I grew up in the bible belt where preachers shoved ‘knowledge’ down your throat and said you were going to hell if you breathed the wrong way. While I didn’t know much about Catholicism, I was an open minded person and I knew how much religion meant to him. 

“I’ll go with you, Matt.” I said as I washed the dishes. I felt him come up behind me, stopping my hands from washing and turning me in his arms.  
“Thank you, Iris. For everything you’ve done for me. I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend then you.” He said, kissing my lips. He called me his girlfriend.  
“So are we official now?” I said, running my hands over his smooth cheek.  
“I think so, that is if you want the devil as your boyfriend.” He laughed.  
I kissed him again and pulled him close to me. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
I stayed with him the rest of the day, leaving around 7:30 to head back to Kelli’s apartment. She was fretting over the fact that she hadn’t wrapped presents yet and needed my help.  
“Are you walking back?” Matt asked as he helped me put on my coat.  
“Taking a cab.” I said, “Looks too cold outside to walk.”  
He nodded his head and leaned in for a kiss.  
“Thank you for understanding.” He said again.  
“Of course, just stay off the streets for a few more days, enjoy the holiday at least.” I said.  
We kissed again before parting ways, my mind racing with thousands of thoughts as I walked into the cold night air.  
\--------------------  
I arrived back at Kelli’s apartment, meeting her at the entrance. We both went up and went inside the warm building, putting on our pj’s and wrapping presents.  
“Did you go to Matt’s?” She asked as she finished wrapping Foggy’s gift.  
“I did. He wasn’t feeling well so I played nurse.” I said, playing with some ribbon. “He asked me to midnight mass tomorrow night.”  
“You don’t go to church, Iris.”  
“I know, but he does and I support whatever my boyfriend wants to do.” I said, a little too harshly than I intended. “Shit, Kelli I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you.”  
“It’s okay, I understand…wait, did you say boyfriend? Is it official now?” She asked, placing the present under the tree and sitting beside me.  
“I think so. He called me his girlfriend tonight.”

Kelli clapped her hands and pulled me in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you!!! It’s about time Matt found someone who might be able to keep him in line!” She said, picking up her phone. “Please don’t tell me you and Foggy bet on us again.” I laughed. “Nope we didn’t place any money on it this time, just a small bet is all.” She said as she typed on her phone. I rolled my eyes and sat back. “If not money then what?” I asked. She giggled and kept on typing.  
“Please don’t tell me it’s for sexual favors.” I said causing her to giggle more.  
“UGH!” I said, falling to my side and stuffing my face in the pillow.  
“What can I say, Foggy’s good in bed.” Kelli said as she shut off her phone. “He knows how to fuck.”  
“On that note, I’m going to bed. You and Foggy have fun with your sexcapades.” I said as I walked back to my room. 

I shut the door and checked my phone, texting Matt and telling him I was going to bed. He called me a few minutes later.  
“Hey, baby.” He said, still sounding very tired.  
“Hi, handsome. How are you feeling?”  
“Ok I guess. After you left Foggy came back over to give me an earful. He just left, thank God.” He said.  
“Kelli was pestering me about us so I had to go back here because she was driving me insane. Did you know that her and Foggy are betting on us again?”  
“Yeah, he told me. Said that it wasn’t for money this time.” He laughed.  
“That’s what Kelli told me. Maybe we should start betting on them.”  
“Nah, let them have their fun and think what they want. So, about tomorrow night, if you don’t want to go with me, that’s fine. I’m not forcing you to church.” He said. He knew about my views on religion. I didn’t go to church but I believed there was something out there that was bigger than we were. I wasn’t one to judge anyone when it came to their beliefs. I read up on some religions and while I didn’t associate with any of them, if someone asked I would probably say I was more of a wiccan than anything. While I didn’t use the spells and things like that, I like to use crystals sometimes to help me focus. 

“I’ll go with you, I just don’t want to walk in and burst into flames or something.”  
“Well if I can walk in there and not burst into flames then you’re good.” He said. I settled under the sheets and turned off the light, looking out the window.  
“You’re a good catholic boy so you wouldn’t burst into flames…it’s snowing by the way.” I said, smiling. “I can hear it falling on the ground.” He said. I yawned and stretched, turning to my side.  
“I’ll let you go so you can get some rest. Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.” He said.  
“I know! I’m excited about my first Christmas in New York. I hope Kelli has something fun planned for tomorrow, other than that all I’ll have to do is go to Midnight Mass.” I said, laughing.  
“I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Goodnight, Tennessee flower.”  
“Goodnight, the man in red.” I said. He laughed and we hung up.  
I fell asleep quickly, my dreams filled with a man in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one, I believe, will have some sexual content to it but I will forewarn you, have no fear! 
> 
> You guys rock! Thanks so much for reading this! It makes me happy! I haven't posted anything like this since High School and that was 11 years ago on another site, but anyway I digress. Thanks for reading THIS story  
> *********


	10. The Holidays: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa Claus is coming to town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of response on this story has been very overwhelming but I thank each and everyone of you who are reading this! You've made me so happy I can't stand it!
> 
> I also wanna give a shout out to ABitchDoesNotADomMake and her story The Flower Shop. It's kinda a side piece to this story and it's REALLY GOOD!! In fact, all of her work is phenomenal and you should definitely check her out if you haven't already! 
> 
> With all of that being said, here's the next chapter!!!

I woke up around noon to Kelli jumping on the bed. “Wake up, bitch!!! It’s Christmas Eve!!!!” She said, running out of the room. I rolled over and got out of bed, stretching. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to do my morning business and get dressed. I met Kelli outside on the terrace and the snow was still falling.  
“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas.” Kelli started to sing.  
“Just like the ones I used to know…. not really.” I sang along with her.  
“We never really got snow on Christmas in Tennessee.” She said, holding out her hand and catching a fat snowflake in her palm.  
“That one year it was super warm, it felt like spring. Then during the spring, it snowed.” I said.  
“Oh yeah, that was a crazy year. So, what are your plans for the day?” She asked, still catching snowflakes.  
“Well I was going with Matt to midnight mass tonight but other than that I have no clue. What are your plans?”  
“Well, I was going to have everyone over tonight for Christmas Eve festivities and then after that I guess you can go to mass.” She said  
“A Christmas party? No way! I take it you need some help with the menu?” I asked and she laughed.  
“I already know what I want you to make.” She laughed. We went back inside and started to plan out the party.  
By 5 o’clock Kelli’s apartment was decked out in Christmas decorations, she had brought up a table so everyone could sit and eat comfortably, even her terrace had lights and decorations. We went to take showers and get ready for the party. Kelli had called Foggy, Matt and Karen and told them to be at her house by 7 for the festivities. When Kelli and I were both finished getting dressed and made up it was 6:15. I started dinner which consisted of my famous marinated chicken, asparagus and potatoes. I even had time to make dessert, which was a beautiful raspberry cheesecake. 

After I fixed the cheesecake and waited for everything to come out of the oven I went to change into my party/church clothes. I put on a green sweater dress, some black hose and a pair of black flats. I put on some makeup and made sure my hair looked ok before stepping out. Kelli had gone all out, she was wearing a form fitting long sleeved red dress that had white trim along the bottom and on the sleeves, topped off with a pair of black heels and a Santa hat. 

“Wow, Iris. I love that dress.” She said, feeling the wool material. It was soft and not itchy at all, which was good. That was one of the reasons why I got this dress, plus I’m sure Matt would probably feel it at some point tonight. “Is that wool?” She asked.  
“Yes and it’s actually really soft. I’ve washed it like 10 times with Woolite to get some of the itchiness out, but it really didn’t have it to begin with.” I said. I heard the oven go off and I went into the kitchen to get out the food. As I was taking the last of the dishes out, the doorbell rang. 

“Merry Christmas!!!” Kelli yelled  
“Merry Christmas, Kelli! You look really pretty tonight. I love that dress!” Karen said as I walked through to the living room to greet the guests.  
“Thanks, Karen! You look beautiful as always!” She said, taking her coat and placing it on the rack. Karen did look beautiful, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a twist and the black dress she was wearing accentuating her figure.  
“Merry Christmas, Iris!” She said, hugging me.  
“Merry Christmas, Karen. You do look lovely tonight.” I said.  
“You do too. That dress feels so soft. Is it made of silk?” She asked.  
“Of all things, it’s wool. I just washed it several times to get the stiffness out.” I said, laughing. 

“HO HO HO!!! Merry Christmas!” Came Foggy’s voice. He was wearing a black suit with a Santa Claus tie.  
“My my my, Ms. Jacob’s, don’t you look festive!” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. He was carrying a large red sack in his hand and a bottle of wine in the other.  
“You know where the presents go, Santa.” She said, swatting at his butt and taking the wine from his hand. He saluted and walked over to me.  
“Lady Iris, you look lovely!” He said, hugging me and kissing my cheek. I thanked him but didn’t swat at his butt. He walked over to the tree and started putting the gifts under it while Kelli placed the wine bottle in the chiller. 

Matt was the next to come in, smiling from ear to ear. “Merry Christmas.” He said to Kelli, giving her a hug. “Merry Christmas, Matt!” She smiled as she pulled away and closed the door. He placed his cane beside the table and stepped towards me. I could hear Kelli talking with the others but I was tuned into him. The cuts on his face had faded somewhat, there was still a little place on his upper lip, but he wasn’t walking with a limp and he was smiling.  
“Merry Christmas, beautiful.” He said, pulling me info a kiss, causing the others to ooh and ahh. I rolled my eyes and smoothed his tie out. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie, which matched my dress perfectly.  
“Merry Christmas, Matthew.” I said, kissing him again.  
“OK, enough kissy face. Let’s eat!” Kelli said.  
We ate our meal at the brand new table; Kelli was going to put it in storage once the holidays were over. We talked and laughed and ate and then it was time for presents. I decided to give only Foggy and Karen’s gifts to them tonight since I probably wouldn’t see then tomorrow. Kelli and Matt’s gifts were still in my room, waiting under the bed for ‘Santa’ to bring them.  
Karen opened up her gift from me first; a beautiful necklace with a wire wrapped amethyst.  
“Oh Iris, it’s beautiful. Thank you so much!” She said, putting it on.  
“You’re welcome, I didn’t know what to get you and I’ve always loved crystals and amethyst is a good healing stone. Helps soothe the mind and emotions, especially of things from the past.” I said. Karen had told me a little about her past and I was glad I thought amethyst would be a great stone for her.  
She pulled me into a hug and smiled, feeling the stone beneath her fingers. 

Foggy opened his gift next. “I hope you like it Foggy.” I said as he ripped open the paper. “No Way!!!!” He said, pulling the box out. It was a board game called Lawsuit.  
“It’s a board game about being a lawyer! How cool is that! Oh, we gotta play it tonight!” He said. “Matt, it looks awesome!” He said, turning the box over and reading the premise of the game.  
“I figured you’d like it since you’re a big kid and a lawyer.” I said. He got up and hugged me. “Thanks so much, Iris! This is just awesome! I wanna play it now!” He said, sitting on the floor and opening up the box. We all laughed as he started setting up the game. 

Kelli went on and gave Karen and Matt their gifts. She got Karen a pair of amethyst earrings to go with her necklace and Matt a cool wallet. “It has different compartments for different bills and change and a place to hold all of your cards.” She described as he opened it.  
“Thanks so much, Kelli and Iris! Just call me the amethyst queen.” Karen said, taking out her diamond earrings and putting on the amethyst ones. Matt was still feeling his wallet, checking out all of the features. “Thank you, Kelli. This is wonderful.” He said.  
“You’re very welcome, Matt. Foggy, you get your gift tomorrow.” She said, winking at him. “So do you, girlie.” She said to me.  
We sat around and talked some more while Foggy set up the game. Matt didn’t want to play but he said he would help me out.  
We played the game for a few hours, laughing at the silly scenarios they’d give us.  
I didn’t win any cases, letting Foggy and Kelli take over. Karen left around 11 to head home, she was going to her parent’s house tomorrow and had to get an early start. By 11:30 Matt asked if I was ready to go to midnight mass.  
\--------------------  
We left the apartment hand and hand and walked to the church, which was not far from the apartment. The cool winter air blew in our faces as we walked. When we arrived to the church there was the priest standing outside greeting people.  
“Hello Matthew.” He said as he shook his hand.  
“Father Lantom, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Iris Collins.” He said.  
“Nice to meet you, Father.” I said, shaking his hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Iris and welcome.” He said, holding out his hand to show us inside. We walked in and took a seat in the very last pew and waited for the service to start.  
  
By time it was all over it was almost 2 in the morning; Matt had stayed behind to chat with Father Lantom while I took a look around at all of the stained glass.  
“Iris, are you ready?” Matt finally asked, walking up behind me as I was admiring a picture of an angel.  
“Yes.” I said. We said our goodbyes to Father Lantom and I thanked him for his beautiful sermon. He preached a little but he talked about man and how we were all faulty in our ways, even he was. I knew he wasn’t a man to judge, unlike many of the preachers in Tennessee, and that’s why I liked him.  
“You two have a good night and a Merry Christmas.” He said as we walked out of the church.  
  
“Can I take you to one other place before we call it a night?” He asked as we stood outside of the church. “Of course, Matt.” I said. He grabbed my hand and led me down the street. Soon we were in Rockefeller Center looking at the gigantic Christmas tree.  
“Oh Matt, it’s beautiful.” I said, turning to him. The lights on the tree glimmering on his glasses. “Thank you for bringing me here. I asked Kelli to but she said it was overrated.” I said, looking at the tree and the lights.  
“Merry Christmas, beautiful.” He said after a moment. I turned my head and he leaned in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, almost knocking the wind right out of me. We stood there for a few moments before he walked me back to the apartment.  
“Goodnight beautiful. After you and Kelli are finished with your Christmas festivities would you like to come over to my place? Maybe stay the night?” He asked as we stood outside her door.  
“I’d love to.” I said. I kissed him again and went inside. Kelli had left a note for me saying she would be back in the morning for our Christmas, but she had a gift to open at Foggy’s. I rolled my eyes and got dressed in my pj’s. I went to the living room and sat on the couch, watching the snow starting to fall again and looking at the lights of the tree.


	11. The Holidays: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more festivities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm dragging this on but I do believe the wait is almost over. 
> 
> This chapter does get a bit explicit in nature towards the end and it's extremely long haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of Jingle Bells playing on the radio. I looked up and noticed that I had fallen asleep on the couch. Kelli was home and in the kitchen, dancing to the music and cooking something.  
“Merry Christmas, sleepy head! Did you have a good time last night?” She asked, bringing me a cup of hot chocolate.  
“Merry Christmas Kelli! I did. The service was wonderful and afterwards Matt took me to Rockefeller Center to see the tree. It’s not overrated, for your information.” I said, taking a sip of the drink.  
“Well I made pancakes so let’s get to eating and then we can open our gifts!!!” She said. 

We ate while listening to Christmas music and then opened our presents. I got Kelli a gold heart shaped locket that had our baby pictures inside, a hair scarf and a box of tea. “So now you can make sweet tea if you so desire.” I said as she opened the gifts. She handed me my gift. “I hope you like this and I hope they fit.” She said, smiling.  
I unwrapped the box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful blue dress and a pair of black Louboutin’s.  
“Jesus Kelli, how much were these.” I said, pulling the shoes carefully out of the box. I stared at them before putting them on; they fit like a glove. “Don’t worry about it. You’re my best friend.” She said holding out a smaller package. “This is for you as well.” She said. I opened it and inside was a framed picture of Matt from college. “I found that picture while I was digging through some old college stuff. Figured you might like it.” She said. I looked at the picture and laughed. College Matt with fluffy hair and black sunglasses, wearing a Columbia sweatshirt and laughing. I got up and hugged Kelli, thanking her over and over again for the presents.  
Foggy called her around noon and asked what she was doing and if she was going to come over there to his place or if she wanted him over there. “I’ve got a date at Matt’s tonight, so if you want to fuck all over your apartment, have at it.” I said. She blushed and told Foggy to be here around 2. I took my gifts into my room and started to get ready to go to Matt’s. I decided to wear the new dress Kelli bought me, it was a ¾ length sleeved dress, midnight blue with a lace overlay. It hit just above my knees. I paired it with my new Louboutin’s and some minimal jewelry. I spritzed my neck and décolletage with some perfume and walked out. 

“How do I look?” I asked Kelli, spinning around.  
“Dear God, Iris. If I wasn’t attracted to men I’d have you in a heartbeat.” She said, standing up.  
I blushed, thankful for the compliment. I grabbed Matt’s gift, a small overnight bag and my purse. She raised her eyebrows at me and I just laughed. “Don’t get into too much trouble tonight.” She said, tossing me another box. I opened it up to find condoms. “Jesus Kelli, I don’t think we’re going to get to that.” I said. “Well, I think once Matt gets a feel of that dress, he will.” She said, winking. I stuffed them into my overnight bag and told her to have fun with Foggy and I’d see her tomorrow. 

I arrived at Matt’s a few minutes later, paying the cabbie and walking towards his building. I opened the door and walked in, the cold breeze still lingering in the stairway. I bundled up in my coat more as I walked to the sixth floor. I walked up to his door but before I could knock he had it open and was standing there.  
“Hello, beautiful.” He said, a smile playing on his lips as he stood there. “Come on in. Dinner is almost ready.” I walked in and he closed the door behind me. I sat my bag down on the floor and started to unbutton my coat.  
“Let me.” He said, placing his hands on my hips to turn me around. I relaxed my hands while his unfastened the remaining buttons on my coat. He then walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, removing the coat the rest of the way. His warm body was gently pressed against mine, his breath ghosting on my exposed neck and collarbone.  
“You smell divine.” He whispered, his nose nuzzling the space below my ear.  
“Thank you.” I said as he moved away from me to place my coat on the rack. I missed his warmth but not for long. I turned towards him as he pulled me in for a kiss.  
“Merry Christmas, Matt.” I said as he broke the kiss.  
“Merry Christmas, Iris. Presents first or dinner?” He asked.  
\--------------------  
We ate dinner first, which consisted of a wonderfully cooked steak, new potatoes and green beans.  
I helped him clear the table, despite his protests. “This way we can get to the presents quicker.” I said, giddy with excitement.  
We finished cleaning the dishes in record time and he led me to his couch.  
“Stay right here.” He said before disappearing into his room. He came back a moment later carrying a small box. He sat down beside me.  
“I hope you like this.” He whispered as he handed me the box. It was wrapped in a beautiful texturized purple paper with a small purple bow.  
“I take it you didn’t wrap this?” I asked, feeling the paper.  
“No, Kelli helped me.” He laughed.  
I stared at the package longer, looking at the tag _To My Tennessee Flower. Merry Christmas._

I opened the package slowly so I wouldn’t ruin the paper and set it and the bow aside. I looked at the box, a simple black jewelry box and I suddenly got nervous.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, touching my forearm. He must’ve sensed my nervousness.  
“It’s nothing, just overthinking things.” I said. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful glass vial necklace, with a filigree top and a handmade iris inside of it.  
“Oh, Matt….” I said, tears brimming in my eyes. He rubbed my arm  
“Do you like it?” He asked, his voice uncertain. I leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
“It’s beautiful, Matt. Thank you so much.” I said, pulling the necklace and holding it up into the light.  
“Let me put it on you.” He said, taking the necklace from my hands. I turned around and held my hair up. He shifted his weight and placed the necklace around my neck, his fingers dancing lightly on my neck as he closed the clasp.  
“There you go.” He said. I turned back around and pulled him in for another kiss.  
“Thank you so much. I love it.” I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.  
“You’re welcome, baby. I hope those are happy tears.” He said, running his thumb along my cheek.  
“They are. I’ve never been given anything so personal and so beautiful in my life. Where did you find this, if I may ask?”  
“Remember that day we went to the flea market near Kelli’s apartment?”  
“I do. Did you get it that day?”  
“I ordered it for you that day. I asked the lady who was selling the jewelry you were looking at if she made special orders; I overheard you talking to her about the vial necklaces with the tiny flowers in them. I was hoping to have it for you by the time you left but it took another few months for me to get it.” He said.  
“I remember that vendor.” I said, lighting up. “She had ones that had other flowers, but no irises. Matt, this is so beautiful, it’s going to make my present seem like a joke.” I said, standing up. I went over to my bag to get out his present. I walked back over to him, my heels clicking on his hardwood floor, and sat down.  
“Hold out your hands.” I said.  
“Do I need to close my eyes as well?” He asked, causing us both to laugh.  
“Nope, just hold out your hands.” I said. He held out his palms and I placed the package in his hands.  
“I hope you enjoy this.” I said, leaning back. 

I watched as he felt the textured paper I ordered specifically for him, as well as the braille tag.  
“To Matt, Merry Christmas.” He read, his fingers feeling the tag. “Iris, you didn’t have to do all of this.”  
“Yes I did, Matt.” I whispered. He carefully unwrapped the package, the contents inside giving a little jingle as he did so.  
“Oooh, there’s more inside?” He asked as he placed the wrapping paper down beside mine.  
“I don’t know.” I teased, urging him on. He opened the box that his present was in, taking it out and feeling it.  
“It’s a wooden box.” He said, feeling the corners of the box, which were engraved with a nice swirl design.  
“Mmm hmm.” I said. His fingers felt around a little more, going over the metal closure a few times before his fingers swept up to the top, reading the letters that were engraved there. His fingers went over the words several times, before he spoke, his words catching in his throat.  
“What does it say?” I asked, knowing exactly what the braille letters on the top of the box said.  
“Matthew Michael Murdock.” He whispered. “Where did you get this?” He asked, turning his head towards me.  
“You don’t think about that just yet, open it up.” I said, excited for him to feel what else was in there. He grinned from ear to ear and I could see the tears in his unseeing eyes.  
He opened up the box and pulled out a silk drawstring bag. He felt it in his hands for a moment before opening it up and pulling out the contents.  
“Now these I will have to describe for you.” I said as he pulled out the first item.  
“That is a clear quartz crystal.” I said as he felt the stone in his hand. “It’s known as the master healer, helping with bad energies from the outside as well as the inside. It has no color, hence the name clear quartz”  
He placed the stone down beside the box and pulled out another stone.  
“That one’s a citrine. It has a slight yellow hint to it. It helps with your energy and stamina.” I said. He pulled out another stone.  
“That’s a bloodstone, also called the Christ stone, it helps with mental clarity. It’s a jade green stone with flecks of red intertwined within it.”  
He pulled out the last stone. “That’s a rose quartz. It’s similar to the clear quartz and citrine but it has a pinkish hue to it.” I said.  
“And what does that help with?” He asked, feeling the stone in his hands.  
“Matters of the heart.” I said. “It dissolves emotional fears and helps guide with giving and receiving love of any kind.” 

He was silent for a moment, picking up each stone and feeling them, saying the name out loud to remember what each stone is.  
“I thought since you meditate sometimes after you go out, these would be good to use while you do. I’ve always loved crystals and I’ve used them before and they’ve helped. I didn’t know if you would enjoy them or not.” I said. He placed them all back into the bag and gently laid them in the box, closing the lid and running his fingers along his name again.  
“I’ve never used crystals before, but I’ve heard of people using them for meditation.” He said, reaching for my hands. “Thank you for such a thoughtful gift, Iris. I love it.” He said, pulling me in for a kiss.  
“You’re welcome, Matt. I hope you get some use out of them.” I said, running my fingers through his hair. He leaned in again for another kiss, this one more urgent than the last. I ran my hands to his shoulders and rested them there as his hands went to my hips, pulling me closer to him.  
I gasped into the kiss, his tongue taking advantage of the open space and coming to play with mine. My hands went back to his hair, gently tugging the strands, feeling their softness between my fingers.  
He stopped the kiss, pulling back to let me breathe as he moved down to my neck, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin there.  
“Matt….” I breathed, my head leaning back to give him more room.  
He mumbled something against my neck before moving back up to my lips, kissing me again. I moved closer to him, almost laying on top of him, which I didn’t want to do. I placed my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. His breathing was ragged, his hair disheveled and his normally light brown eyes almost black. 

“I’m sorry, Iris.” He breathed. “I got carried away.” He said, sitting up. I stood up and got in front of him.  
“Don’t be sorry.” I grabbed his hands and pulled him up to me, kissing his lips again. My heart was thumping in my chest and after his assault on my neck earlier, my lower half was thumping as well.  
“I want you so bad.” He said, his hands roaming again “God, you’re so beautiful. Is this a new dress?” He asked, feeling the fabric in his hands.  
“Yes, Kelli got it for me for Christmas and I decided to wear it tonight.”  
“Describe it for me.” 

I stood up and told him about the dress, his hands moving up the arms and back down again, feeling the lace under his fingers.  
“You’re gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.” He said, kissing me so hard that I almost fell back. He caught me in his arms and pulled me closer. I started to remove the tie he was wearing, the black silk falling to the floor. His hands moved to my ass, squeezing me before pulling my hips towards his, his erection pressing against my stomach.  
“Matt…” I panted, steadying myself against him. The heat between my legs was increasing by the second with each kiss and touch.  
“Tell me what you want, baby.” He said, kissing my neck then my collarbone.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. I wanted to feel his fingers all along my body, his lips pressed against my skin.  
“You.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!!! What a chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger but have no fear, the next chapter is near! 
> 
> Fair warning, the next one WILL CONTAIN explicit material. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	12. Two Can Play That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the sexy time chapter. I will admit it's been a long time since I've written any smut so I'm not so sure how you'll like it. I will say it's pretty explicit, but I did give you fair warning hahaha! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

He took my hand and led me to his bedroom. As soon as we crossed the threshold he was on me again, his hands playing with the zipper of the dress.  
“Take it off.” I whispered. He turned me around and slowly undid the zipper of the dress. I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and let the dark fabric fall to the floor. I stepped out of it and turned around, feeling a bit nervous in nothing but my underwear and heels. His hands found mine, our fingers intertwining before he backed me up toward the bed. 

“I want to feel every inch of your skin.” He said, his voice deep with arousal. I could only moan as he gently pushed me back onto the bed. I nestled into the silky sheets as he sat down beside me, his fingers starting at my shoulders and going down my bare arms. He moved back up and softly ran his fingers across my collarbone before going further down my chest. He traced the outline of my bra with his fingers, both of us sucking in a breath as they dipped between my cleavage.  
“Matt…”  
His fingers trailed further down, feeling the curves and plains of my stomach, before tracing the band of my underwear. His lips gently sucked on my collarbone as he skimmed my panties, causing me to suck in a breath and grab his head, bucking my hips towards his fingers. He smiled against my skin as his lips traveled to my breasts and his hands down to my thighs.  
“Please, Matt.” I begged, wanting him to take off the remaining clothing and have his way with me.  
“Patience, baby.” He said, kissing a path down my stomach as his hands went lower to my legs. He lifted my legs up and placed them on his shoulders as he sat up, his fingers trailing past my knees and to my calves. He placed kisses there before taking my heels off and dropping them to the floor. 

I shuddered as his tongue licked from my ankle to my knee, dropping one of my legs back down on the bed before doing the same to the other. He crawled up my body and I grabbed him, pulling him towards me and kissing him with as much passion as I could muster. My hands went to his white button up and slowly removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor near my dress. I felt the skin of his chest and stomach, muscles taught as his breathing became ragged.  
“Iris.” He hissed as I started sucking on his neck, his arms pulling me closer to him as he made quick work of my bra. I pulled away from his neck to let the troublesome garment fall from my chest. I tossed it to the side and his hands cupped both breasts, his thumbs gently flicking my nipples. 

“Matthew, please.” I moaned as his hands squeezed my breasts. He dipped his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth while his fingers tweaked the other one. After a moment he switched sides and sucked the other nipple, gently biting on the hardened flesh. I moaned loudly and lifted my hips towards him. He pulled off with an audible pop, his hands moving to my underwear and pulling them down off my hips in one fluid motion.  
He slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor, his hands moving up and down my calves. His pupils were blown and he was gasping for breath. “I don’t know if I can hold out much longer.” He said, kissing my ankle. “You smell absolutely delicious and I want nothing more than to devour you.”  
“Then take me, Matthew.” I said. He grabbed my ankles with both hands, sliding my body down the bed, my ass almost hanging off of it. I could feel his breath on me, his fingers edging closer and closer to where I wanted him to be.  
  
I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. As I had relaxed a bit I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt a finger trace my slit. “Jesus, Matthew.” I called, my hips bucking up towards his hand. His other hand came to rest on my hips, holding me down as his finger trailed up and down me.  
“So wet.” He rasped as his finger found my clit, gently flicking it. “So beautiful.”  
He slowly entered a finger inside me, his thumb pressing against my clit. “Matt…please.” I said. He inserted another finger and started to move them in and out, my hips moving in time with his hand. His breath was still on my thigh as his lips kissed the skin there, his fingers keeping the pace. When I felt his tongue on my clit I called his name out, my hands going to the back of his head.  
His fingers moved faster, making a come hither motion each time he pulled them out, rubbing the spot deep inside of me. His tongue made quick swipes on my clit making my orgasm fast approaching.  
He removed his mouth and kept pumping his fingers inside of me. He crawled up my body, his chest pressed against mine as he kissed me deep, coaxing my orgasm out of me.  
“Yes baby that’s it. Come for me.” He said, his fingers moving faster in and out of me. I moaned and my hips bucked off of the bed. I could hear the squishing sound of his fingers moving in and out, in and out. His mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked hard, his teeth grazing and gently tugging on the flesh. My vision blurred and my hips bucked uncontrollably as I came, calling his name out into the night air.

He kept his fingers inside me as I rode my orgasm out, his name tumbling from my lips over and over again. When I had finally calmed down, he pulled his fingers out of me and sucked on them.  
“Mmmm...you taste so good.” He said before kissing me again. I pulled him close, so tired from the nights’ events that all I wanted to do was go to sleep.  
“Baby, let’s get you cleaned up and then you can go to sleep.” He said, nuzzling my neck before getting up and going to his bathroom. I heard the water run for a moment before he came back in, holding a wash cloth in his hands.  
I sat up in the bed and quickly became embarrassed. “Oh no, Matt. I just ruined your sheets.” I said, feeling the wet silk underneath me. “It's okay. Just means I did my job” He said, pulling me up off of the bed, kneeling down to wipe in between my legs with the warm cloth. He tossed the cloth into the hamper and pulled me in for a kiss. “Did you bring clothes to sleep in?” He asked.  
“I did, but what about you?” I asked, my hands moving down his chest and to the top of his pants. He stopped me with a kiss before I started on his belt.  
“I’ll be ok. I wanted this to be for you.” He said, running his hand through my hair. “Go, get dressed and I’ll change the sheets.”  
I pulled away from him, grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I pulled out a shirt and a clean pair of underwear, putting them on as I watched him change his sheets. I quickly brushed my teeth before heading back out into the room. He patted the spot on the mattress and smiled towards me. “It didn’t go through to the mattress, so that’s a good sign.” He said and I laughed.  
“I’ve honestly never done that before.” I blushed. He tossed the sheets in his hamper and pulled me in for a hug.  
“Don’t worry, baby. I kinda coaxed it out of you.” He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.  
“Well when you put it that way.” I laughed.  
“Come on. Let’s get to bed.”  
I lay down on the clean sheets, watching as Matt walks towards the bathroom.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower." He said, blushing.  
“I could’ve helped you out, Matt.” I said, looking up at him. He smiled at me.  
“Baby, it’s ok.” He laughed. “I'll only be a couple of minutes, I promise."  
True to his word, he was back in a few minutes, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He crawled under the covers with me and I cuddled up to his bare chest, his skin still cool to the touch.  
"Feel better?" I asked.  
"A little bit." He said, rubbing my back.  
"For now." I laughed.  
"Goodnight, Iris." He said, pulling me close.  
"Goodnight, Matt."  
\--------------------  
I woke up the next morning to Matt kissing my neck.  
“M… Matt?” I asked sleepily.  
“Morning baby.” He said, running his hand down my thigh.  
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” I asked him, stopping his hand so I could turn around to face him. His hair was sticking up in different directions but he looked refreshed.  
“I did, until a certain someone started moaning in her sleep this morning.” He said, a smile teasing on his lips. I blushed, remembering my very short, but vivid, dream I had. “Care to elaborate?” He said.  
“Well it was kind of a replay of last night.” I said, blushing even more. 

He leaned in to kiss me, not caring about morning breath.  
“Mmm… what was I doing in this dream.” He asked, moving his head down to my neck.  
“What you’re doing right now.” I gasped. “Matt…”  
“What is it baby?” He said, stopping his sucking and his brown eyes moved towards my voice.  
“You know exactly what.” I said, pushing him back on the bed. I tossed a leg across his body and straddled his lap, causing him to groan.  
“Jesus, Iris.” He said, grabbing my hips.  
“What is it, baby?” I teased him, leaning my body down to kiss him on the lips. I ground myself against him, causing him to groan even louder and dig his fingers in my hips.  
“Keep this up and I may have to change the sheets again.” He said, playing with the bottom of my shirt. I grabbed it between my fingers and pulled it off. His hands left my hips and went to my exposed breasts, kneading the warm flesh. He leaned his body up and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. My hips rocked against his, causing him to bite my nipple hard. I jolted forward, the sudden intensity shooting right to my core.  
“Fuck… Matty.” I said, my hands going to his head.  
He pulled back and licked his lips. “Did you like that?” He said, teasing the nipple with his tongue again before biting it, pulling the flesh with his teeth. I moaned louder, rocking my hips back and forth on his.  
  
“Matt…please.” I begged, feeling his erection through my panties. He pulled me closer to him and flipped us over.  
He sat back on his knees and used his hands to paint of mental picture of me. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my belly before taking my panties and pulling them off my body. He quickly shed his sweatpants and was only wearing his boxer briefs, his erection begging for release. I leaned up and pulled him closer by the band of his underwear before I reached in and grabbed his erection. It was hot and heavy in my hand as I started pumping him. He hissed and braced his arm against the headboard.  
“Get on your back.” I whispered in his ear, my tongue running along the shell. I pulled my hand out of his boxers as he fell back on the bed.  
I straddled his hips again, grinding my naked body against his while his hands roamed everywhere. I kissed down his neck to his chest, gently teasing one of his nipples before working my way down his smooth and chiseled chest. What I did to deserve this man I may never know, but I sent a silent thank you to the Gods as I traveled further down his body, mapping it out with my lips and tongue.  
  
When I got to the waistband of his boxers, I looked up at him. He was staring at me and for the first time I felt as if he could see me. He reached down and slid his fingers across my cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as I kissed his palm. I brought my lips back to his stomach before sitting back up. I pulled his boxers down to his knees, his erection popping out of the fabric. I sat there and stared at it for a moment, sending another silent thank you up to the Gods for this gorgeous man.  
I leaned down over him, the warm and pulsing organ pressed against my stomach as I kissed him, hard and deep. I reached down and grabbed his shaft, my tongue passing his lips as I pumped him slowly in my hand. The kiss broke apart as he cursed and moved his lips to my neck, sucking on the skin below my ear. I moaned and pulled away, traveling down his body with my tongue before I stopped at the mound of hair just above his shaft. I pumped him a few times before taking the tip in my mouth, my tongue running slowly along the slit. His hands went to my hair, my name falling from his lips.  
  
Taking this as a ‘you’re good to go’, I took him fully in my mouth, the back of his head hitting my throat. I relaxed my mouth and throat before pulling him almost all of the way out, sucking on the head a few times before repeating the process. I kept my pace steady, letting him urge me on with the sounds falling from his lips and his hold on my head.  
I knew he was almost close when he starting thrusting up into my mouth, I reached my hands up and massaged his thighs, feeling the muscles contract with each thrust.  
“Iris…. shit, I’m gonna come.” He breathed. I sucked him harder and faster, feeling his shaft tighten in my mouth. I pulled him out of my mouth and pumped him in my hand, urging him on.  
“Come for me, Matty.” I said, putting the tip in my mouth again, my hand pumping without abandon. He thrust his cock in my mouth a few times before I heard him curse and he came down my throat, calling my name.  
He pumped himself in my mouth a few more times before he pulled me up to him, kissing my lips.  
“Wow, what a way to wake up.” He said.  
“It’s the least I could do after last night.” I said, petting his chest. He kissed me again before untangling himself from me and sitting up. I looked at his back and stared at all of the scars there, my heart thumping in my chest. He turned his head “You okay, baby?” 

I scooted closer to him, touching some of the scars before pressing up behind him, putting my arms around him. I placed my chin on his shoulder, kissing his cheek.  
“I’m fine, I just sometimes forget what you actually do for a living until I see the scars.” I said. He placed his hands on mine, leaning his head towards me.  
I kissed him again. “I know Daredevil is who you are, who you really want to be. Who am I to tell you what you can and can’t do with your life. If it’s your dream, then go for it. Yes, I’ll worry for you while you’re out doing it but I’m not going to stop you. I can’t stop you.” I said, kissing him again. I untangled myself from him and started to get dressed. He stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers before coming up towards me, taking my shirt out of my hands and pulling me in for a hug.  
“I love you, Iris.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope that wasn't too terribly bad. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the views and kudos and comments. Keep 'em coming! You're making this Tennessee girl very happy!


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter but just something I wanted to write for all of you who read my story!  
  
First of all, thank you guys SO MUCH for your support with this story! It means the world to me!  
  
If you want to, follow me on Tumblr (if you've got one). I don't post any fanfic on there, yet, but I do post a lot of Marvel things (Capt. America, Daredevil, their respective actors...Charlie Cox is such a babe) as well as just random things that strike my fancy haha!   
  
My username on tumblr is bohemianrhapsody86 so check me out! I'm the one with the Nelson and Murdock shirt on haha.   
  
Don't worry, more story to come! :)   
  
Love you guys!   
  
<3 Whitney


	14. I Love You

“What did you just say?” I asked after a moment of staring blankly at him.  
“I said, I love you.” He replied. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
“Matt I…”  
“You don’t have to say it, baby. I just wanted you to know that I love you. You’re one of the first girlfriends I’ve had who I’ve truly trusted and I feel blessed to have you in my life. I love your laugh, I love the way your heart starts beating fast when you hear your favorite song on the radio, the sound of your voice as you sing along to it. I love your curves and your skin. I could give two shits that you’re bigger than most of the females in this city. I love everything about you, Iris.” He said. 

Tears were spilling from my eyes and I didn’t care. He said he loved me and I knew without a doubt in my mind that I loved him, too.  
“Matt, I love you.” I said, pulling him closer and kissing him with all of my might. The kiss started to deepen but we were cut short when Matt’s phone started going off. 

Foggy. Foggy. Foggy.  
  
“I guess I better get that before he barges into my apartment and sees us standing here, practically naked.” He laughed, grabbing his phone off the stand. I put my clothes on, a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and some black boots. I had just laced them up when I heard Foggy enter his apartment.  
“Matt, my boy! Where art thou?” Foggy said, coming through to his room. “Oh, hey Iris. I didn’t know you were here.” Foggy said, ducking out the door. I heard Kelli giggle in the main room followed by a “I told you not to go in there.”  
Matt and I both laughed and walked out of the room. “Don’t worry Kelli, he didn’t see anything.” I said, putting my dress and heels in my overnight bag. “Why did you bring a change of clothes then?” Foggy asked. Kelli and I rolled our eyes. “She didn’t want to walk home in a dress and heels.” Kelli said. “Oh, yeah, right.”  
I got my things together and I kissed Matt goodbye; he and Foggy had work to do before Monday morning so Kelli and I decided to have a girl’s weekend. I gave Foggy a hug telling him to behave and then went over to Matt and gave him a kiss. “I love you, sweetie.” I said quietly. I heard Foggy wince in pain and I looked over to him. Kelli was pinching his arm and holding out her hand “Pay up, buttercup.” She said. He groaned and handed her a $10.  
“You may as well give that back to him, Kelli. I said I loved her first.” Matt said, pulling me closer. Kelli sighed and gave the ten back to Foggy, pouting. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head. You know you’ll get it back in something better than cash.” Foggy said, winking.  
“On that note, Kelli we should let these lovely defense attorneys get to work.” I said, grabbing my bag in one hand and Kelli’s in the other, dragging her away.  
\--------------------  
Our girls weekend consisted of a day trip to the spa with facials, manicures and pedicures, massages and soaks galore. The next day we went to the salon and got our hair fixed. I had a small cut, just to get the split ends and to add a bit more body. I also had a few peekaboo pieces of bright red put into my hair, a little tribute to my boyfriend.  
“Won’t they get pissed at you at the school?” Kelli asked me while we were sitting under dryers.  
“No, and it’s just a few pieces of red that are hidden underneath a layer or two.” I said, thumbing through a magazine.  
She just shrugged and kept on reading her magazine. 

After our trip to the salon we were headed back to her home. Kelli had drastically changed her hair. Gone were the shoulder length curls and in its place was shorter asymmetrical cut.  
“I really love your hair, Kelli.” I said as we arrived back at her place. “It hasn’t been this short in years!”  
“I know! I’m so glad I won’t have to tie it back for work anymore…well unless if I’m in surgery then I’ll have to wear a cap but oh well.” She said, running her fingers through the strands.  
“Foggy’s going to flip his shit.” I said.  
“You think so?” She asked.  
“I did when I first saw you.” I laughed.  
We ended our girls weekend ordering Chinese and watching a movie before passing out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but no worries, more to come!!!


	15. NYE: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve festivities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left comments and are following my story. Sorry if it's going and going and going but I have a lot going on in my head with this story and I just want to add and add to it! 
> 
> But here it goes!

The last week of my stay was an odd one. I heard from Matt a few times but he, Foggy and Karen had been super busy with all of the cases they were working on. Kelli had to work during the day, and sometimes the night leaving me all to my lonesome. I hung out around the complex more, swimming, practicing some yoga and talking with some of the older residents. 

When New Year’s Eve rolled around, I had no clue what anybody’s plans were. Kelli had to work that day and Matt and I hadn’t spoken in a few days. I hadn’t seen him all week and I was missing him.  
It was 6:00 that night before I finally decided to do something. I got up, took a shower, fixed my hair and makeup and put on my best dress and heels. When I was finished getting ready, I grabbed my coat, keys, and phone and started for the door. I was startled to find Kelli on the other side, fishing for her keys, cursing herself as she did.  
“Kelli? What are you doing home? I thought you had to work all night?” I said, opening the door and letting her in.  
“They let me leave early.” She said, taking in my appearance. “Hot date with Murdock?” She asked, walking into her room.  
“Try hot date with myself. I haven’t heard from him in days. Has Foggy called you any?” I said, sitting down on her bed.  
“Yeah, every night.” She said. “Why?”  
“Just wondering.” I said as I watched her.  
“Give me 20 minutes and you and I will tear up this town together.”  
  
Within 20 minutes Kelli had showered, fixed her hair and makeup and put on a killer dress before went up to the sky lounge where they were having a little NYE party. We stayed up there for a while, until Kelli’s phone started ringing. We went out onto the roof so she could answer the phone. It was Foggy asking if she would like to meet him at his house for a little celebration. My face fell as I looked at my phone. Still nothing from Matt; I called him earlier and left a message but I never heard back. Tears started to well in my eyes and I couldn’t hold them back anymore. Kelli saw my distress and quickly told Foggy she’d talk to him later and hung up the phone, rushing over to me.  
“Hey, Iris. It’s okay.” She said, sitting down beside me. “I’m not going to leave you by yourself on New Year’s Eve. You’re my best friend. Chicks before dicks, right?” She said, making me laugh a little bit.  
“Didn’t you say Foggy was good in bed though?” I asked her, wiping my tears. She laughed.  
“He is.” She said, pulling me in for a hug.  
“He’ll call you.” She said. “I know he will. Now let’s get outta here, this crowd’s too stiff for me and I know the perfect spot where we can go.”  
“If you say Foggy’s I’m gonna scream.” I said, laughing.  
\--------------------  
We did end up going to Foggy’s after all; one of the places she tried to take us was packed to the brim and then the other one was invitation only. I finally told her that if she wanted to go to Foggy’s that she could go to his house, it wouldn’t hurt my feelings. Foggy insisted I tag along and so off I went, as the third wheel. 

I sat around and talked with the two of them as they sipped on drinks and cuddled on the couch. Around 11:15 they were both getting pretty hot and heavy and I was basically ignored. I walked outside of Foggy’s apartment and tried to call Matt one more time. This time it went directly to voicemail. I decided enough was enough and I hailed a cab.  
  
When I arrived at his building, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I walked up the 6 flights of stairs and walked up to his apartment, barely stopping as I knocked on his door. I stood there for a few moments before knocking again, calling out his name. I tried the door and it was locked. I sighed and looked around until I found the roof entrance door. I walked towards it and opened the door and stepping out into the cold night air. I burrowed myself deeper into my coat as I walked around the roof. What I was looking for I had no clue. 

  


I finally gave up whatever search I was on and sat down on the cold concrete. I pulled my legs as close to me as I could before I started crying. I knew I looked a mess but I didn’t really care. My friend, as helpful as she tried to be, wanted to be with her boyfriend on New Year’s Eve. That’s all I really wanted for tonight, was to ring in the new year with my boyfriend.  
\--------------------  
I shivered as a cold burst of wind seeped into my bones, knocking me out of my daze. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. 11:58.  
**Well, here’s to a New Year and a new life to you, Iris.**  
  
As I started to get up a sound near my right side startled me. I stood up as slowly as I could, trying my best not to fall in my heels. I walked over to the door on the balls of my feet until I saw a figure, standing under the dim lights of the surrounding buildings. I could see a partial shadow of devil horns on the bricks behind him.  
“Matt.” I whispered into the air, knowing he could hear me. I ran towards him, tripping on my heels. I closed my eyes for an impact that never came, only a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I opened them up to see Matt, in full Daredevil regalia. This was definitely a first and I could get used to this.  
  
“You should be more careful, Miss.” He said, his voice rugged and deep causing a shiver to run down my spine.  
“Do you say that to all the damsels you save?” I asked, batting my lashes at him.  
He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the night. In the distance I could hear people counting down.  
  
**Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.**  
  
He helped me stand up and I straightened myself out.  
  
**Six. Five. Four. Three.**  
  
He moved in closer to me, holding me steady by my waist.  
  
**Two.**  
  
“Only if she’s a beautiful Tennessee flower.” He whispered.  
  
**One.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this latest installment of MTF. NYE: Part Two will have sex, sex and more sex in it. 
> 
> Ye have been warned! :D


	16. NYE: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's taken me awhile to post this chapter; I've been in a depressed mood for about a week or so. I hate not having a job and all I do is sit around and look for employment but nothing ever comes. It sucks, big time.

He barely got me to the roof access door to his apartment before I pulled his mask and cowl off and attacked his lips in a soul searching kiss. I felt his muscles ripple underneath his red costume, his gloved fingers digging into my waist. I pulled back long enough for us to walk down the steps to his apartment and go into his bedroom.  
I stood there for a moment and looked at him before walking over to where he was standing and smacking him across the cheek. I stood there fuming, pissed off that he could just show up like this out of the blue, after I tried to contact him for days.  
  
“I deserved that.” He said.  
“You damn right you did.” I told him, pulling him in for a kiss again. “I’m so pissed off at you right now I can’t see straight.” I kissed him again, this time with more passion. “I’m also incredibly turned on right now and I really just want you to fuck me into this bed until I can’t remember why I’m pissed off at you.”  
He stood there for a moment before reaching for me, crushing my body into his, and kissing me without abandon. I ran my hands down his leather encased torso, figuring out how to get this damn suit off. He sensed my urgency and stepped away from me, taking off his gloves and then his suit. He was standing there in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, his breathing ragged.  
  
“Someone’s a little over dressed?” He said, moving in for the kill. He slid his hands over my ass and squeezed hard, pulling me towards him. He made quick work of my dress, bra and panties before turning me around and pushing me down on the bed.  
I sat up a moment and watched him as he removed his final article of clothing before crawling up my body, kissing and licking his way to my lips before kissing me again, his tongue probing at my lips. I felt his erection hard and thick on my thigh and I reached down to grab him, pumping him hard in my hand. “So what’s this I hear about you wanting me to fuck you until you can’t remember why you’re pissed off at me?” He asked, running his tongue down to my breasts and pulling a nipple in his mouth, his teeth pulling hard on the nipple.  
  
“Jesus, Matthew.” I said, my mind going blank as my hand left his shaft and ran up his body, pulling his hair. He hissed and continued devouring my breasts, alternating between playful licks and hard bites.  
“Please, Matt.” I said, my hips grinding towards his.  
“What do you want, baby?” He asked, traveling up my body, kissing my neck. “Tell me what you want me to do.”  
“Fuck me.” I whispered, my hands roaming down to his ass and pulling him towards me. “Hard.”  
His fingers moved down to my core, sliding a digit up and down my slit. I bucked my hips up to meet his hand just as he slipped two fingers inside me. “Matthew, please. Enough with the fucking teasing.” I moaned. He kept his pace, kissing my stomach as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.  
“But I love hearing you beg.” He said as he added a third finger, his thumb rubbing my clit. My hands went to my breasts and I tweaked my nipples.  
“Oh God, don't stop.”  
  
He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, his pitch black eyes closing as he sucked on the digits.  
“You taste so delicious.” He kneeled down on the floor and licked me from my ass to my clit.  
“Fuck!” I said, my hands grabbing his head and my hips grinding into his face. His hands held down my hips as he continued fucking me with his mouth.  
“Matt, if you don’t stop…” I said. His nose nuzzled my clit as he hummed.  
“Come for me baby.” He whispered before he plunged his tongue into my core.  
He moved it in and out a few times before running his tongue up to my clit and flicking there. Back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.  
“God, I can hear it.” He said, coming up for air and replacing his tongue with his fingers again. “I can hear you about to come.” He climbed back on the bed and came up to me. He kissed me on the lips, our teeth and tongues clashing in a fiery dance. I could taste myself on his tongue which turned me on even more.  
He kept up his actions for a moment longer, pumping his fingers in and out of me.  
“Come baby. Come all over my hand.” He said, biting my lip and pushing his fingers in deeper, finding that special spot. “Yeah, that’s it.”  
The orgasm came fast, rushing through my body like a tsunami. He pulled his fingers out just in time as I came all over his bed, the sheets wetter than they were the other night. 

I rode down off my high, Matt kissing my body lightly. When I could finally form a coherent sentence and move I sat up and pulled him toward me, kissing him hard.  
“Do you have a condom?” I asked him.  
“Of course, baby.” He said, reaching over to his night stand and pulling out the foil package.  
“May I?” I asked, holding my hand out. He handed me the wrapper and I flipped us over so I was on top now. I rocked my hips on his causing him to groan.  
“Iris…put the condom on before I take you right now.” He said. I hummed and took my time travelling down his body, teasing him like he did me.  
I got to his shaft and opened the condom, quickly rolling it down his penis, making sure it was on nice and snug. I crawled up his body and took him in my hand. I placed the tip on my core and rubbed it around a bit before I slipped the tip inside me. I placed my hands on his pecs to get good leverage and kissed his lips, rolling my hips around.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” I whispered in his ear. “Fuck me.”  
That was all the encouragement he needed as his hips bucked up to meet mine, impaling his shaft inside me. I rocked forward and held on tight to his chest. I felt like I was crushing him but right now I didn’t care. Dear God, he was bigger than I thought.  
“Oh fuck.” He hissed as he held me close to him so I could get used to him. After a few moments to catch my breath I sat back on his thighs and rolled my hips. He pumped his hips up to meet mine and try to match my rhythm.  
He’d thrust up as I went down and soon we were at a steady pace, his cock hitting all of the right places.  
“Matt.” I rasped as his hands came to my breasts massaging the bouncing flesh. “Oh God, don’t stop.” I said, reaching down to rub my clit. He felt my movements and moved a hand from my breast and down. I moved my hand as his fingers found the sensitive bundle and pinched it between them. The jolt caused me to buck deep down on him and I came again, calling his name out into the night.  
  
I knew he wasn’t finished, so I continued to move my hips up and down on him, riding out my orgasm. I could feel the wet areas on his thighs and I apologized weakly, knowing by the time this is done this bed was going to be ruined.  
“Yes baby. God, I wish I could see your face when you come.” He said, pulling me down for a slow kiss as he pulled out of me. I whined at the loss and he rolled us over on the other side of the bed. He kissed me again before sitting up, running both hands over my face before trailing down my shoulders, my breasts and hips. He rubbed my thighs for a moment, my legs still shaking from my orgasm before locking his hands behind my knees and pulling my lower body forward and up around his hips. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed my clit back and forth, working me up again.  
  
Not that it took much to work me up, the feel of his back muscles contracting against my legs, the way his hands rubbed my body like he was an artist that was sculpting his next masterpiece.  
“Matthew, please. Stop teasing and fuck me.” I gasped as he moved the head of his cock down and teased my entrance. “Maybe you really are the devil because you’re teasing the hell out of me.” I moaned. 

Something within him snapped, I don’t know what it was but before I knew it he slammed into me; I had to grab the headboard to hold on. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he stared down at me, his hands holding my knees out as he pounded into me.  
“Jesus Christ.” I whimpered as he continued his onslaught.  
“No, I’m not Jesus.” He said, his hands moving down to my thighs as his cock rammed into me. “I’m the devil.”  
“Oh fuck, Matthew.” I said, my legs dropping to the bed; I couldn’t keep them up any longer. He leaned down and kissed me slow while his hips worked double time. He pulled back and grabbed my leg, I have no idea which one it was at this point and latched in onto his shoulder, pulling me towards him again and holding my leg steady. He kissed my ankle as he kept up, his thrusts getting sloppier by the second. I reached down to touch my clit, but he looked down at me and smiled, wagging his finger in my direction before rubbing my clit with his finger. I could feel his balls tighten and I knew he was close.  
“Matthew…. oh fuck…please. I’m gonna come.” I said, edging him on.  
“Iris, I’m gonna…”  
“I know baby, come for me.” I said. He thrust in a few more times, his fingers pinching my clit one more time before I exploded around him. It was one of those orgasms you hear about but hardly ever experience; the kind of orgasm that makes your whole body shake and your vision blanks and all you can feel is nothing but pure bliss. Like being born again. 

He jerked his hips against me a few times before whispering my name and coming. We rode out our orgasms together before he gave my ankle another kiss, laying my leg back down on the bed. He pulled out of me and pulled the condom off, tossing it into the wastebasket before sinking down beside me. He gently touched and kissed my body as I came down from my high. 

I nuzzled into him, not caring about the bed, not caring about him not contacting me all week. That was nothing now, all that mattered was that I was content and he was here with me, in the present.  
  
\--------------------  
I woke up a few hours later to Matt’s soft snoring. I turned around in his arms to get up out of the cold, damp sheets but he stopped me. I giggled as he kissed my hair, mumbling something.  
“Matt, we need to get up off of these sheets.” I said. “Maybe take a shower to clean myself up.” I whispered, knowing he would hear it. He sat up and smiled.  
“You go on ahead, I’ll get some new sheets on the bed.” 

I got up and went into the bathroom, turning on his shower. I checked the water for a minute, making sure the temperature was just right before stepping in. I let the water fall down my body and closed my eyes, letting the warmth soothe my aching muscles. I turned around to grab the body wash when I heard the shower door open and then close. Matt came up and kissed my shoulder. “Mind if I join you?” He said. “Not at all.” I moaned.  
We ended up having shower sex, which was relatively easy, especially when the shower comes with a safety bar. Great for leverage, especially when someone is fucking you from behind.  
We got out of the shower in one piece, quickly drying off before returning to a clean bed and sleep finding us once again. 

When I woke up again, the sun was out and I found Matt between my legs.  
“Matt, I don’t want to change your sheets again.” I said, moaning as he licked me.  
“No worries, I grabbed a towel.” He said, holding up the dark fabric. I smiled and lifted my hips before he started on me again. 

That’s how my New Year’s Day was spent; talking, cuddling, kissing and having sex in various places in his apartment. Each place was more wild than the next and I couldn’t get enough of him. He could make me come with just a touch, my body was so sensitive and receptive to him. By the time our sexcapades were over it was late in the evening so we decided to call it a night. The last thing I remember before I drifted off into a post sex sleep was Matt pulling me close to his chest, the sound of his heartbeat a calming rhythm in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Stay tuned for more to come, hopefully soon!


	17. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris goes back to Tennessee but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fact that I have over 600 views of this story! Thank you so much!! 
> 
> I've been trying to update as much as possible but I hit a bit of a rut; I temporarily lost my unemployment benefits and the job search isn't going as planned but things are looking up! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Introducing some more characters in this one as well. 
> 
> Also, in case you haven't figured it out yet, this story kinda follows along with the TV show, but I still have yet to finish Season 2 (I know, what's wrong with me? In my defense, I've been watching it with my boyfriend and we only have 3 episodes left and I just don't want it to end!)
> 
> Here it is! Enjoy and thanks for the support!

When I got back to work after my visit to New York, it was full speed ahead. The end of the school year was drawing to a close and that meant more paperwork, more testing, more responsibilities. Every night when I got home from an exhausting day at the office I would take a bubble bath and call Matt or Kelli, whichever one I could get ahold of. Most nights unfortunately, it would be my iPod keeping me company. 

It was one week until summer vacation when Rachel, one of my co-workers placed a newspaper article at my desk.  
“Check out what’s happening in New York. Thought you’d like to give this a read.” She said before walking away. I glanced at the paper, which was the New York Bulletin, not really paying attention to it. It wasn’t until my lunchtime when I was in my car when I finally got a good look at the article, making my heart leap into my throat.

“Punisher Punished? What in the hell is going on up there?” I said aloud before reading the article. It talked about how this man, Frank Castle, had killed over 30 people and how the law offices of Nelson and Murdock were taking on his case.  
I was pissed beyond belief but I also felt very, very sick. I went back inside after reading the article two more times, rushing to the bathroom to spill the contents of my stomach out.  
“You ok in there?” Came my bosses voice. I wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper and stood up, dizzy from all the information I processed. The article talked about how not only Nelson and Murdock were involved, but Daredevil was also involved in this Frank Castle guy.  
I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, my boss standing by the sinks.  
“Iris, are you alright?” She asked again. I washed my hands and scooped some water into my mouth.  
“I’ll be fine.” I gasped, trying to keep the bile from coming back up.  
“You don’t look fine, you look green.” She said, handing me some paper towels.  
“I’m ok, really. Just something I ate.” I said. I looked in the mirror knowing I didn’t look ok. My mascara had run down my cheeks and my color was very off.  
“Why don’t you head home for the rest of the day. You really don’t look well and I’d hate for anyone else to get sick.” She said. I tried to reason with her but she just held up her hand. “Seriously Iris, go home, get some rest, take a sick day or two. It hasn’t been busy today and I’m sure tomorrow will be just the same.”  
I nodded my head, wiping my mascara off with the paper towel she held out to me.  
“Ok. Just let me get my things from my desk and clock out.” I said. She nodded towards me.  
“Feel better, Iris.” She said before I left. 

I went back to my desk, grabbed a few items and clocked out. I told Rachel that I was taking a few days because I wasn’t feeling well and left the building. I got into my car and drove to my house, not looking at the article in my passenger’s seat.  
I got home and tried calling Kelli again but no answer. I then tried Matt and Foggy, no answer. I finally got an answer when I called their law offices putting the phone on speaker. Karen answered the phone after a few rings.  
  
“Karen, what’s going on up there?” I said, barely making it to my bathroom again before throwing up.  
“Iris? Is that you? Are you alright?” She said. I heard some noises in the background but couldn’t make them out because I was too busy with my head in the toilet.  
“Hold on, I’m getting Matt.” She said. I shook my head but it was no use because she couldn’t see me and I couldn’t talk.  
“Iris? Are you ok?” I heard Matt’s voice say on the other end. I started crying again, slumping down on the bathroom floor, finally hearing his voice after weeks of no calls, nothing.  
“Iris? What’s going on?” He said with more urgency in his voice.  
“You’re alive.” I finally managed to say.  
“Of course I’m alive, why wouldn’t I be?” He said.  
“I saw…the article…I saw…” But I couldn’t finish it because I started getting sick again.  
I sat the phone on the sink, thinking he wouldn’t like to hear me throwing up in his ear, but I could still hear him calling my name. I couldn’t remember much after that because the room started spinning and everything went black. 

When I came to I was very disoriented. I had no idea how long I was out or where I was. I blinked my eyes rapidly until I realized I was in the hospital. I looked around for any sign of life and I found it, in my best friend.  
“Kelli?” I said, my throat feeling like fire.  
“Oh my God, Iris.” She said, leaping up from her chair. “You scared the shit out of me.”  
“What are you doing here and why am I here?” I said, trying to sit up in the bed.  
“I was on my way to visit you. I had a week off and I was going to surprise you with a visit. Karen called me and said that you called the office about something and it worried her so I figured I’d stop by and see what was going on. I never imagined to find my best friend face down in her bathroom, covered in bile.” She said, tears in her eyes. "You were severely dehydrated, What's going on, Iris?"  
“What’s going on?” I asked her, scared out of my mind. “What’s going on up there in New York? I’ve tried to call you and Matt several times and the only news I get is from a fucking article that a co-worker happened upon and showed me. My best friend never told me about any of this and neither did my boyfriend, when we actually talked.”  
“I’m sorry I never called back but it’s been a real shit storm there.”  
“Yeah, as I read in the ARTICLE FROM A FUCKING NEWSPAPER AND NOT MY BEST FRIEND!!” I yelled, causing my throat to seize up. I reached for the glass of water that was beside my bed and downed it all, tears flowing freely from my eyes.  
“I’m really sorry Iris. Matt thought that…”  
“Apparently Matt doesn’t give two shits about me anymore because I haven’t heard from him in over a month. No phone calls, no texts, nothing. From either of you. Nothing from Karen or Foggy either. It’s like I’m only visible when I’m there in New York with you guys but yet when I’m back in Tennessee I’m just another stupid southerner just trying to make a living. Sorry I’m not some hot shot lawyer or a fucking doctor.” I cried.  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Iris. We all have lives and jobs.” She said.  
“So do I, but you couldn’t take 10 minutes out of a conversation to explain to me what’s going on there? You’re my best friend, Kels. You don’t think I worry every time someone on the news mentions something terrible happening in New York?” I said. She started to say something but I just held up my hand.  
“I’m tired of arguing, Kelli. I just want answers and I know you’re trying to help me but right now all I want is some time to think.” I said. She just nodded and grabbed her purse.  
“If you need me, I’m staying at my mom’s house.” She said before walking out of the room.  
I leaned my head back against the pillow, the beeping noises keeping me awake and at full alert. Why would they not say anything to me, because I would worry? This was all too much to handle and as soon as I got outta here I knew what I was going to do. 

I finally left the hospital a few days later and it was my luck that school had ended and my boss didn’t need me again until the new semester started, which was two months from now. I was free to spend my summer vacation however I wanted and I had just the idea of what I wanted to do. Kelli had already went back to New York so I didn't have a chance to talk with her before she left but I guess that was a good thing because I was still pissed at her but I did know of someone who would talk to me, or he better.  
When I arrived in New York my first stop was to Matt’s apartment. I needed some answers and I needed them now.  
  
I parked my car in front of his home and got out, locking it behind me. The street was eerily quiet as I walked into his building. I walked up the stairs and to his apartment, knocking on the door. I didn’t care what time it was or if he was asleep or not.  
I didn’t hear an answer after a few minutes so I knocked again. I finally got my answer when the door opened and there stood Matt, looking worse for wear.  
“Iris? What are you doing here?” He said, trying to remain calm.  
“May I come inside or do you have something else you’re trying to hide from me?” I asked, not waiting for an answer and going inside his apartment. I walked in and on the couch there was a woman.  
“Matthew, who is this?” She said pushing her long black hair out of her face and standing up. I turned around towards Matt and just stared at him.  
“Wow, I can’t believe it.” I said, before walking out of his apartment and down the stairs.  
“Iris, wait. Let me explain.” He said, running down the stairs after me. I didn’t listen to him and kept walking.  
“Iris, baby.” He said and I stopped, turning around quickly.  
“What Matt? What do you want to explain because it looked pretty clear to me up there. Looks like I’ve wasted another moment of my life on some asshole guy who just pushes me to the curb after getting his dick wet. I hope she was fucking worth it, Matthew. I hope everything that comes your way was fucking worth it.” I said, walking out to my car.  
“You don’t understand, it’s not like that just let me explain. Please.” He begged.  
I shook my head and got into my car, not listening to his protests as I started the engine and drove off.  
  
I drove for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes. I didn’t want to go to Kelli’s house because she wouldn’t be there. The only other person I could really count on to tell me the truth was either Matt’s secretary or his law partner and I really didn’t want anything to do with them at the moment. I stopped my car and got out, hoping this person would talk with me. I knew it was a long shot but I needed to get things off my chest and there was only one other person I could think of that would talk with me at this time of night.  
I walked into the building, not really knowing what I was doing so I just sat down at a pew and stared at the altar, hoping for answers. I heard a door close in the distance and closed my eyes, tears threating to spill.  
  
“It’s kind of late for a confession, don’t you think?” I heard Father Lantom’s voice say.  
I turned towards him and watched as he pulled on a robe.  
“I don’t have anything to confess really, I just needed a friend right now and I couldn’t think of anyone else.” I said.  
“Ahh, Ms. Collins. You’re Matt’s girlfriend aren’t you?” He said, sitting in the pew behind me. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.  
“I don’t know if I can call myself that anymore.” I said, laughing through my tears. “I just came here to talk and get a different perspective on things, something that my friends or my so called boyfriend couldn’t tell me. I wanted someone who wouldn’t pull the wool over my eyes and tell me the truth and you were the only one I could think of, Father.” I said.  
“Well I’m always here to talk when someone needs it.” He said.  
  
I explained to him my situation, all the non-calls, the secrets, the lies, the mystery woman in Matt’s apartment, Frank Castle, everything. I didn’t mention Matt’s nighttime romps until he brought it up, which caused me to turn in the pew and look at him. He just gave me a knowing smile.  
“Matt’s talked a great deal about you, Iris. He told me that you knew about his adventures and how you were fine with it, he’s talked about how you make his world seem a little brighter. He truly loves you and wants to be with you. Things come along in everyone’s life that makes them stop and think am I doing the right thing, am I doing the wrong thing. With Matthew, it’s a constant struggle and he knows what he gets himself into every night he puts on that suit and goes out into the world. Just like me, I get up every morning and wonder if what I talked about with someone in confession was right or wrong. All I know is that Matthew wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. He tends to push those who he cares about most away when he really needs them.” He said. “Just have faith that everything will work its way out.”  
“I don’t have much faith, Father. Especially after seeing that woman in his house earlier. Do you know who she is?” I asked. “I know that what anyone says in confession is between you and them but I honestly need to know who she is. I could care less about him not answering his phone or not talking to me, I can handle that. I can’t handle feeling like I’m being used.” I said.  
“I do not know who this woman is because the only one he speaks about is you, and that’s in and out of confession. Maybe she’s someone from his past coming back to haunt him, maybe she’s a friend.” He said, smiling.  
I nodded my head, too tired to think of anything else. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before standing up.  
“Thank you, Father. You may not have been able to answer all of my questions but you have been a tremendous help. I guess I just need to sleep on it and come back with a fresh view in the morning.” I said, grabbing my purse.  
“Do you have a place to stay?” He asked, standing up as well.  
“My friend and I aren't really on the best of terms either and I don’t want to barge into her apartment. I’m not going to Matt’s and I don’t want to see anyone else so I guess it’s either a hotel or my car for the night.” I said.  
“Why don’t you stay here for the night. There’s a shelter downstairs that is used for those in need and I welcome you to use it, in fact I insist.” He said. With that offer I couldn’t say no so I agreed. I walked out and grabbed my bag from my car and went to the church basement.  
  
“It’s not the Ritz Carlton or anything but it should do for the night.” He said, showing me the sleeping quarters. “The bathroom and showers are across the hallway and a kitchen at the end of it.” He said, pointing the way.  
“Thank you for this, Father. It really means a lot to me.” I said.  
“You’re welcome. I know you’re not a religious woman but I often find that prayer helps calm my mind.” He said before turning away. “Goodnight, Iris. If you need anything, just let me know.”  
I nodded my head and watched as he walked away. I put on some sleep clothes and laid down on the bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable but I wasn’t thinking about that. I let his words sink in and I even tried to pray. I don’t know if it was prayer or just talking out loud but it did seem to help and I fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please feel free to comment about how much you love it, hate it, things I may need to work on, etc. Any kind of criticism is good for me. You can tell me you hate this story for all I care, at least you're reading it lol. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the support and there is more to come!


	18. Elektra Can Kiss My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title pretty much says it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the views and kudos!
> 
> I know I haven't updated in quite some time and I apologize. I have been unemployed now for two months and it sucks. Depression has really taken it's toll on me and I just haven't had the time or energy to update, even though I've written quite a bit on this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Keep on keeping on!

I woke up the next morning with a new perspective. I put on my clothes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and tidy up my face. I walked up to the church and Father Lantom was standing at the altar, preparing his sermon.  
“Sleep well?” He asked, taking off his glasses and stepping down from the altar.  
“Yes I did. I tried what you said and it seemed to help. I do feel much better. Thank you for everything.” I said. He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“I’m glad I could be of help. Would you like a cappuccino?” He asked. “I’ve got a cappuccino machine in the kitchen that I absolutely love.”  
“May I take a raincheck on that? I have somewhere I need to be.” I said, shouldering my bag. He laughed and nodded his head.  
“Of course, but you may not need to go as far as you expect.” He said, nodding his head towards the back of the church. Sitting there in the very last pew was Matt. I turned back to Father Lantom but he had already left to get his cappuccino. I sighed and walked towards Matt. 

“Can we talk?” He said, holding his cane.  
“Sure, but not here.” I said. He nodded and stood up. I took his elbow out of instinct and we walked out to my car.  
“Let’s take a drive.” I said. He nodded again and I helped him into my car. I put my bag back in the backseat and got into the driver’s seat and started the car, driving away. 

We arrived at our destination, the park where we had our first ‘date’. I sat on the bench beside him and we sat for a moment until he spoke.  
“I know I should’ve called you and told you everything but I didn’t want you to worry. I never thought about the fact that you would worry anyway and by me not telling you was just lying to you, and I can’t do that anymore.” He said. I listened as he told me everything, about Frank Castle, about the woman in his apartment last night. 

“So she’s your ex-girlfriend from college who came back and wants to make amends?” I said, not fully understanding why this Elektra character was around.  
“She figured out about Daredevil and thought she could get me to help her with some things and bring out something in me that I don't have. I admit, I felt better when I was out but when I got home at night, I’d regret it. I’d feel like I let you down. No matter how many times I told Elektra that I had a girlfriend, she wouldn’t listen, that is until you came to the door last night. When I got back to the apartment, she was gone. I truly am sorry, Iris. I wish I could take back all of the times that I wronged you and I know I can’t do that.” He said, his voice cracking with every sentence. 

I sat back on the bench and processed his words. I wasn’t 100% sold on his story, maybe about 70% sold.  
“Iris…” He said, reaching for my hand. I let him take it and we sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
“I know you meant to keep me in the dark for my own safety, but I can take care of myself.” I said, squeezing his hand.  
“You scared me to death the other day when you called the office. I wasn’t expecting that at all and then when I talked with you and all I could hear on the other end of the line was you getting sick, I felt like shit, knowing I had caused all of this. I had Karen call Kelli and have her go check up on you and when she told me you were in the hospital I thought it’s all my fault.” He said.  
“I can’t lose you, I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever loved and you’re the only bright spot in my life that makes it worth living. I love you, Iris. I know you probably hate me right now, but know that I can never hate you. I love you too much and I feel like an asshole.”  
“You are an asshole, Matt.” I said, laughing through my tears. “But you’re my asshole.”  
He nodded his head.  
“Would you like to go back to my apartment? We can talk more and I will tell you anything and everything you need to know.”  
I agreed and we got back into my car, driving back to his apartment. When we got there I got out of the car and grabbed my bag before walking over to his side of the car to help him onto the sidewalk. When I reached for the handle he stopped me.  
“Someone’s in my apartment.” He said, quietly. “Stay behind me.” 

We walked up to his apartment slowly, the stairs creaking with each step. When we reached his apartment, he opened the door and walked in, me close on his tail.  
We turned the corner and on the couch sat that same woman from last night. Elektra.  
“Matthew, you’re back and you brought a friend.”  
“Elektra, what are you doing here? I thought I told you that it’s over between us.”  
“Oh but Matthew, our fun has just begun.” She said, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.  
“Listen, Elektra, I don’t know who you really are and why you are here, but if you call me just a friend one more time, I will punch those pretty little teeth down your throat.” I said, stepping around Matt.  
“Iris…” He cautioned, trying to stop me.  
“No Matt, let me give this bitch a taste of her own medicine.” I said, stepping closer to her.  
“You seem like a nice girl, I don’t want to hurt you.” Elektra said, walking closer to me.  
“You’ve already hurt me in ways you can never imagine.” I said glaring right at her. “You don’t scare me, Elektra. I’ve seen women like you and you’re all the same. Daddy didn’t love you so you had to find love in anyone or anything. You’re a go getter and it doesn’t matter who you get, just as long as it makes that cold, dead heart of yours inside feel something other than hate or remorse. I know that you and Matt ‘dated’ in college, if you really want to call it that, but in all honesty you took advantage of him.”  
“I made him see the world in a whole other light.” She said, her teeth curling into a grin “And seeing him again these past few weeks only made him want this more and more.” 

I had had enough and I pulled my fist back and popped her right in the mouth. She stood up straight and wiped her mouth, looking at the blood and smirking.  
“Girls got an amazing right hook, Matt.” She said.  
“That’s what happens when you have to take matters into your own hands and don’t have things handed to you on a silver platter. You’re just a spoiled brat who throws a tantrum if something doesn’t go your way, and I’m something that hasn’t gone your way. Leave now before I break my foot off in your ass.” I said, standing my ground. Let her hit me, I could care less. This woman needed to know who she was dealing with. “I’m not some superhero, I’m not a vigilante hell bent on justice. I’m just a woman who knows a good thing and I’ll be damned if I let someone stand in my way from getting it. If you want to fight me, then fight me. Kill me for all I care, just know this Elektra.” I said, getting right in her face. “You won’t win this fight, even if you beat me black and blue, you’ll never win.”  
She looked at me for a moment before laughing.  
“I will give her one thing, Matthew, she’s got some guts.” She said, stepping to the side and walking away. “If you get tired of playing house though, you know who to call.” She said, patting Matt on the shoulder.  
“Get out, Elektra. You and I are done. If you ever come back here again, I’ll make sure that Iris doesn’t hold back.”  
“Who said I was holding back.” I said again, walking over to her. “I don’t like violence but using you as a punching bag has really made me feel a whole lot better about this situation.” I said. She smiled and reared her hand back and quickly punched me in the face, busting my lip. I wiped the blood off of my lip and sneered at her, not wanting to fight in Matt’s apartment, though I was really close to pulling her hair out.  
“Leave. Now.” Matt said. His voice was filled with hate and it caused me to take a step back.  
  
She smiled again and walked out, closing the apartment door behind her. I went to grab something to clean myself up with but Matt had beat me to it, leading me to the couch and cleaning up my wounds. I had cut my knuckles punching her somehow but I didn’t care. Adrenaline was pumping through my body and I was very antsy.  
“Is this what it feels like every time you go out?” I said, my heart racing.  
“Sometimes.” He said, placing the bloody cloth on the table.  
“It’s a rush. Maybe I need to take out my aggression on a punching bag or something, though punching her smug face made me feel really good.” I said laughing.  
“Elektra has that effect on people.” He said. “I could take you to my gym where I go to let off some steam, show you how to correctly throw a punch in case something like this happens again.”  
“When you put it that way, it sounds like something like this will happen again.” I said, turning towards him. He smiled sadly and reached for my hands.  
“I can’t promise that it won’t and that’s something you’ll have to deal with if you and I stay together. I know I can’t stop being Daredevil, it’s something I enjoy doing, more than being a lawyer. It’s like I am Daredevil and Matt Murdock is my alter ego.”  
“Well, I’ll take my chances.” I said. “Daredevil.”  
  
He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, careful not to touch my busted lip.  
“Are you still mad at me, then?” He asked.  
“A little but I’ll get over it. I trust you, Matt. I really do. It’s people like her and others out there hell bent on killing you that I don’t trust.” I said.  
We sat for a moment in silence but something was eating at me.  
“What is it, Iris?” He asked.  
“It was something she had said, about how she made you see things in a different light, is that true?” 

He sighed. “Not really. Her methods and mine are completely different. She likes killing people and I can’t do that. It’s not in me to kill someone. I can’t do that in good conscience. I think what she means is that I can’t give up being Daredevil, I can’t let the bad guys win. I’ve got to take a stand against this, when there are so many corrupt cops out there, so many people killing others for their benefits. I’m sick of it.”  
I sat there for a moment as he finished taking care of my busted lip.  
“Well when you put it that way, I really can’t be mad at you.” I said watching him. 

He smiled and pulled me close on the couch.  
“I truly do love you, Iris and I am really sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you.” He said, touching my lip. I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.  
“There is nothing to be sorry for. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t have come all this way just to see you. I hate not hearing from you for weeks on end and then finding out things that my best friend and boyfriend should have told me, but I know you know that I’m a worry-wort.” I said.  
“I’m the worry-wort.” Matt said, laughing. “That day you called the office and wanted to speak to me then the next thing I knew I couldn’t hear you and I was here and you were there and there was nothing I could do.” He pulled me closer, his heart beating so fast I could almost feel it against my back. I turned my head to look at him, tears falling down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away with my fingers.  
“It’s in the past, Matt. All that matters now is that I’m here, with you, in the present. Nothing can come between us, even a ghost from your past.” I said, pulling back and facing him. I put my hands against his cheeks and looked into his eyes. “You’re such a Libra, which is crazy because you're a lawyer.”  
He cocked his head to the side, his mouth forming into a slow grin.  
“Not to mention I’m Catholic, too.”  
I giggled at him and moved in closer to him. We sat in silence for a moment, my eyes trained on his face, his smile growing bigger until his eyebrows creased.  
“What does being a lawyer have to do with being a Libra?”  
I laughed even louder and kissed him.  
“Well, scales are used to describe a Libra.” I said, “Lawyers are associated with Lady Justice and either supporting or opposing. I don’t want to bore you with zodiac signs and astrology.”  
“I’m curious about it though. What else can you tell me about Libra and what’s your sign?” He said.  
“You were supposed to ask for my sign on our first date.” I laughed.  
We continued the rest of the night sitting on the couch, our topics of conversation going from astrological signs, to our jobs, jokes, and other things before we finally fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! 
> 
> Love you all so much and thanks again for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot to me!


	19. Does she like me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One friendship is rekindled while another is being tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I have so many views on this! I never imagined! Thanks so much for holding out while I keep on writing this. It's coming along, slowly but surely! 
> 
> Also, thanks to ealasaid76 for pointing out something in this chapter that was somewhat wrong, so thank you for calling me out on that. I swear I thought I wrote about it, but it must've slipped my mind! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

I woke up the next morning in Matt's empty apartment. I sat up from the couch and stretched my back out getting most of the knots out. I went to grab my phone from my purse when I noticed a note on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up and started to read it. 

_Hey Iris! Matt didn't want to wake you up and you did look fairly peaceful despite the uncomfortable position you were in. We're headed to the office but Matt wants you to call him when you get up._  
_By the way, this is Foggy writing this in case you were wondering since Matt's blind and all._  
_Now he's telling me not to write that. Guess I better stop before he beats me up._  
_PS - I'm glad you're back. He's been driving everyone insane without you._  
  
I laughed at the note and grabbed my phone calling their office. Karen answered after the second ring.  
"Nelson and Murdock."  
"Hey Karen. How are you doing?" I said, standing up from the couch and stretching my back out more.  
"Iris?! Oh my god, how are you? The last I heard from you, you weren't feeling too well."  
"I'm fine, Karen. Very dehydrated. Luckily Kelli saved the day." I said, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
"That's good to hear. Matt went berzerk when you called that day. I take it you'd like to talk to him?" She said.  
"If you don't mind."  
"Alright, hold please." She said. I filled up a glass with water and started to drink it when Matt got on the line. 

"Matt Murdock speaking." He said.  
"Hello Mr. Murdock." I answered.  
"Iris. Sorry I didn't wake you but you we're sleeping so soundly. I'm surprised Foggy's knocking didn't wake you up."  
"I sleep like the dead." I said, finishing up my glass of water and putting it in the sink.  
"That is very true." He laughed "What are your plans for the day?"  
"I think I'm going to pay Kelli a visit if she's not working today."  
"She's not working, she's actually here in the office with Foggy." He said.  
"Well I guess I better call her." I said, grabbing my bag from beside the couch.  
"Yeah, she's been pretty upset." He said. I could hear him shuffling papers around.  
"I better let you go then. I'll talk to you later, Matt."  
"Ok, Iris. I love you."  
"I love you, Matt."  
After hanging up the phone I quickly got dressed and called Kelli. She picked up after the second ring but didn't answer.  
"Hello? Kelli?" I asked.  
"Hey Iris." She said. Great, she was pissed off at me.  
"Do you think we could meet so we can talk?" I said.  
"I guess. I was headed back to my place. Meet me there in 20 minutes?" She asked.  
"Sure." I answered her, grabbing my purse. "I'll see you in 20." 

I walked out of the apartment locking it behind me before walking to Kelli's apartment. Jonny was waiting outside of the building so I went up to talk with him.  
"Hello Jonny." I said.  
"Mrs. Collins! Wonderful to see you again. Visiting for your summer vacation?"  
"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm just here to meet up with Kelli." I said.  
"She should be back in a moment."  
"Then will you mind if I talk to you for a moment? I don't want to go up there and wait for her. Last time we spoke we kinda had a falling out."  
"I see." He said, glancing towards me. "What about you and Mr. Murdock? Are the two of you still seeing each other?"  
I nodded my head. "Yes. We also had a bit of an argument a few weeks ago but all is well now, I hope."  
"Well that's good." Jonny said.

We stood for a moment in silence before I saw Kelli walk around the corner. I waved at her and she quickly walked towards me. When she got close she pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight.  
"I'm so glad that you're doing better, Iris. I was so scared that I was going to lose my best friend. I'm sorry that we had that argument before I left." She said as she pulled away.  
"How about we go upstairs and talk, maybe order some pizza or chinese?"  
"That sounds like a plan!" She said. I waved goodbye to Jonny and followed her up to her place. 

We ordered chinese and while we were waiting we talked about everything. We ate in silence and then afterwards we talked more about her and Foggy.  
"He's such a good guy, Iris. He's been getting a bit testy lately with Matt though; I have no idea what's going on with their friendship but I don't ask. If he wants me to know, he'll let me know." She said, clearing our plates and taking them into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Matt said that they we're in the process of rebuilding their friendship or something along those lines. I guess after everything that's happened here, it can really test someone." 

Kelli laughed "You're not kidding. It's been a madhouse here in Hell's Kitchen, let me tell you." She walked back into the living room and sat down beside me on the couch.  
"Yeah, I read about it a little bit in the paper. Not a great way of finding out that your boyfriend is representing someone like that, but oh well."  
"Foggy doesn't talk much about the case. I just know that it's stressing him out quite a bit." She said.  
As I was getting ready to respond, her phone rang.  
"Well speak of the devil, he's calling me now." She said answering her phone. "Hey Foggy, what's going on?" She asked. She answered with some uh huhs and okays before telling him that she loved him and hung up.  
"Awww, the two of you are so cute." I said.  
"He said that he and Karen were heading to the hospital to speak with Frank and that Matt left because of a possible new client. I'm not so sure on that one." She said. I nodded my head. Possible new client sounded like a cover up for something knowing Matt but I didn't say anything else to her about the subject.  
Later on that night after we had talked and laughed and carried on like we normally do, someone knocked on the door. Kelli, who was on her third glass of wine, was currently on the balcony smoking a cigarette and dancing around. I got up from the couch and walked over to her door, looking through the peephole. On the other side I saw a very tired and frustrated looking Foggy. I unlocked her door and opened it.  
"Hello, Foggy." I said.  
"Iris! What are you doing here?" He said, pulling me in for a hug.  
"Well it's my summer vacation and I had nothing better to do so I decided to come up and visit my four favorite people." I answered.  
"That's awesome! I'm glad to see you. Where's my girl at?" He asked.  
"On the balcony smoking." I said. 

He followed me outside where he and Kelli proceded to play kissy face. I sat down and lit a cigarette for myself and watched the two of them.  
"Ok guys, I'm still here you know." I said, sitting back in the chair. Foggy pulled away from Kelli, both of them blushing. Foggy sat down and Kelli got on his lap.  
"What's up, buttercup?" Kelli asked Foggy. He looked over to me and gave me a sad smile.  
"I don't want to talk about it, not with Iris here." He said, sadly.  
"You can tell me anything, Foggy. I'm not one to judge, you know this." I said, ducking my ashes into the ashtray.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy dirty blond hair. "It's about Matt. I'm worried about him." 

I didn't say anything at this point. I know that Foggy knew about Matt being Daredevil, but he didn't take it as well as I did.  
"You know Matt, Foggy. He'll come around, I know he will." I said. Kelli was too busy playing with Foggy's hair to talk.  
"I know he will but it's getting to the point where I'm tired of it. I'm tired of his excuses and everything. We went into this firm together, to make a difference. Change the world one bagel at a time." He said, laughing. "But now, I'm not so sure that's where his priorities are. We've got court in the morning and it's going to be a shit storm. He was late this morning for his opening statements and I had to do it. It's ridiculous." 

I nodded, knowing exactly where he was going with this conversation. Yes, Matt had his focus elsewhere and that wasn't fair to Foggy or Karen, who were doing most of the work.  
"It's never fair when it comes to Matt, and you know this Foggy." I said, giving him a knowing look. His eyes got big and he nodded his head.  
"I know, but I worry about him."  
"Of course you do, baby." Kelli murmurmed. "He's your best friend. I was worried about Iris when she was in the hospital. We may have been pissed off at one another but we got over it." 

Foggy sat there for a moment; I could see the cogs in his head turning as he processed that bit of information.  
"You're right, but I swear, if he's late to court in the morning he will have to look for a new partner." He said. "I just want to know who this private contact is. They apparently put a large amount into our company bank account. When Matt found out about it, he just left, saying he'd take care of it."  
"Don't worry about it, then." Kelli said, continuing her petting "He's a grown man, he should know by now what's right and wrong."  
That little statement caused both Foggy and I to start laughing. After we both collected ourselves Foggy responded "You're right. He does know right from wrong."  
\--------------  
I left Foggy and Kelli outside while I went back in to call Matt. I had a feeling I knew who this 'private contact' was and I wasn't too thrilled about it. After the call went straight to voicemail my suspicions were confirmed.  
"Elektra." I murmered, grabbing my purse. I stepped outside to the two of them making out. I cleared my throat loudly, causing them to break away like a couple of caught teens.  
"I'm stepping out for a moment, I shouldn't be too long." I said.  
"Going to Matt's?" Foggy asked. "I tried on the way here, he's not there."  
"Well he may have come back while you were over here. Either way, I'll be back in a bit." I said.  
"Be careful, Iris." Kelli said. I turned to walk away but Foggy stopped me.  
"Hey, can I chat with you for a minute?" He asked. I nodded and Kelli looked at us suspiciously. "Don't worry babe, it's not about you." He said, kissing her forehead. We both walked back inside. I pulled my keys out of my purse and turned to Foggy.  
"What's up?"  
"Well actually one of two things. Number one." He said, holding up one finger. "If you do see Matt tell him please don't be late to court tomorrow."  
"I'll try. What was the second thing?" I asked, shouldering my bag.  
Foggy looked back to the balcony where Kelli was staring us down. He waved at her before turning to me. "God, I love that woman so much...do you think she likes me?"  
I laughed at that and patted his back. "Foggy, she loves you. Don't overthink it. Why would you say such a thing anyway?"  
He ran a hand through his hair again before digging into his suit jacket. From an inside pocket he produced a small black box. "It may be too soon, we've only dated a little over a year but I've known her for quite some time now." He said, his voice eerily quiet. He opened up the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Do you think she'll say yes?"  
\-----------  
I stared at the ring, then Foggy and then back to the ring again. Tears filled my eyes but I tried to suppress them. "Oh my god. Foggy, are you going to pop the question to Kelli?" I asked, blinking fast so the tears wouldn't fall.  
"If we win our case, then yes." He said, closing the box and putting it back into his jacket.  
"Regardless of if you win or lose, you're going to propose to my best friend?" I asked. He stood for a moment before finally nodding his head. "Do you think it's a bad idea?" He asked.  
I shook my head and pulled him in for a hug. "You have my blessing if that's what you're asking for."  
He returned the hug and thanked me. I wiped the tears quickly from my face and waved bye to the both of them.  
"Hey Iris?" Foggy asked before I closed the door.  
"Yeah, Foggy?"  
"Thanks. For everything. Hopefully Matt will be home and you can talk to him." I nodded my head before heading out, not to Matt's apartment though. I decided to take a different route.

I knew he wouldn't be at home and I knew he was with Elektra and she was the 'private client' that had paid them a handsome amount. I went up to the roof of the apartment complex and thankfully I was by myself. I stood outside and looked around at the buildings surrounding me.  
"Matt I know you can hear me if you're close by. If you are, please, come and see me before you do anything stupid." I whispered into the night air. It wasn't a bad night; the air was very cool and refreshing, not like a May night in Tennessee. I was so glad I wasn't sweating and not in front of a fan in nothing but my underwear. 

I pulled a chair over to a far corner, away from the door and the windows of the Sky Lounge, and sat down, waiting for Matt. I honestly had no idea if he would show up or not, but I waited.  
About ten minutes later I heard the rooftop door open and close. I sucked in a breath and stilled my tapping feet. The footfalls of the unknown person where coming closer. I took a deep breath and smelled a hint of blood in the air. I slowly reached for my purse and the pepper spray I had on hand.  
"Iris, it's me. You don't have to get the pepper spray out." Matt said. I exhaled and took my hand off of my keys. I turned my head as he came around the corner, his Daredevil outfit on, but the mask off. 

I stood up from my chair and walked over to him.  
"The private client? Is it Elektra?" I asked without hesitation.  
"Yes." He breathed, closing his eyes.  
"Did she contact you?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you go out with her tonight?" I asked, looking at his face. It was covered in fresh scratches and he was sporting a busted lip.  
"She met up with me. I had no idea she was still following me, I swear Iris."  
I nodded my head.  
"What does she want from you?" I asked him.  
"I shouldn't be saying this but I want to tell you the truth, no matter what." He said, reaching out to touch my face.  
"Then tell me, Matthew." I said, pulling away from him. "Just tell me." 

He then gave me the short version of what was happening in the underworld of Hell's Kitchen, how both Elektra and Stick were involved in something called The Chaste and how there was a group called The Hand that's terrorizing the city. I didn't ask for details because I honestly didn't want to know them.  
"The other night when you came to my apartment, Elektra had been severely injured and both Stick and I took her back to my apartment so she could heal. She was there for about a week when you arrived. Her and I had a falling out and I told her that I could never be like her a kill someone so easily. She said she tried so hard to snuff out what light I had inside of me, but she was glad that she failed. I guess tonight was her final attempt." He said. 

I nodded my head and looked at him.  
"I would invite you down to Kelli's apartment, but Foggy is there." I said, thinking about the item in Foggy's pocket.  
"You need to get home because you have court in the morning and Foggy really wants you there."  
He nodded and his ears perked up. "I hear Foggy walking home now."  
"Then maybe you should do the same, Matt. You look worse for wear. Go home, take a shower and get some sleep. I was thinking about going to court tomorrow with you guys. I'd like to see my boyfriend do his day job as well." I said. He smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss.  
"You going to stay the night here?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. Kelli said it was cool with her that I stay. I've been debating on getting a small part time job here to help her out, have a little bit of spending money on my trip." I said.  
"You could always work for me." He said.  
"You've already got Karen. What would I do?" I asked, pulling him in for a hug.  
"You could help me read documents, transfer them to braille?" He laughed.  
"You and I both know that you can read better than I can."  
"You're right about that one." He said, pulling me in for another kiss.  
"I'll see you in the morning, Matt. Goodnight and be careful leaving." I said. 

I walked back to Kelli's apartment and went to straight to bed, knowing that tomorrow was going to be an exciting day. How exciting, I'm not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks are my friend, so please don't hesitate to give one or all of the above! :)


	20. Court Is Now In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris goes to court to see what Matt does during his daytime job, but things don't turn out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! Chapter 20! I swear I've tried to not make this story so long but I just can't help it, it keeps flowing out of me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short so I apologize, but it's not too terribly long that it's hard to read (I hope it's not hard to read!)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

I called Karen on my way to the court house letting her know I was on my way. She said she would meet me there but couldn't guarantee if I would be able to get in or not.  
I went on inside the courthouse and waited on a bench for them to arrive. When I saw Foggy and Karen turn the corner and no Matt, I was a little pissed.  
"Hey Iris. How are you today?" Foggy asked as they got closer to me "Get ahold of Matt last night?"  
"Morning Foggy, Karen." I said. Karen handed me a cup of coffee and I thanked her for it. "I did, he said he would be here."  
"Well, he's not and the case is starting in 10 minutes. Oh my god, I'm going to kill him." Foggy said as he started to pace.  
"I can try and call him." I said.  
"No use." Karen said, taking a sip from her cup before tossing it in the trash. "We tried before we walked in here and we had to turn off our phones."  
I nodded my head, thinking about my phone that was currently off.  
  
I sat for a moment and drank the coffee while listening to Foggy rant and rave about Matt.  
Finally he stopped his pacing and settled down.  
"We better get inside and get situated. It's going to be a long day." He said.  
I nodded and followed Foggy and Karen into the court room where people were standing around, signs showing their thoughts on Frank Castle. I wonder what the judge would think about that.  
"You can sit here behind us." Karen said to me. I nodded and sat down, looking forward and not wanting to see the crowd behind me, though I could hear them. I watched as Foggy and Karen talked for a moment until the side doors opened and Matt walked in, his cane clicking across the floor.  
"Glad to see you made it." Foggy said, no emotion in his voice.  
"You said you wanted me here." Matt said, agitation in his voice. I glanced over at Karen and she just shrugged before looking down at her notes. Matt and Foggy spoke for a moment before sitting down. Matt turned around and gave me a weak smile before turning towards the front of the court. 

The judge walked in "All rise." The bailiff stated. I stood up and watched as the judge walked over to her seat before telling us all to be seated. She then called on Matt and Foggy.  
"We would like to bring Frank Castle to the stand." Foggy said.  
The judge waved her hands and the side doors opened again. I watched as this man walked through the court room and the crowd went berzerk. The judge called for order and he took the stand. 

What happened next was a blur. All I remember is Frank Castle taking the stand and going ape shit. The court room was a blur of people yelling and trying to come up past the barricade. Everyone in the courtroom looked stunned, especially Matt, Foggy and Karen. Once Frank was escorted out of the room and court was adjourned I stood up and made it past the onlookers in the court room.  
I went out and waited for them to finish up in there, sitting down on a bench. Finally I heard Foggy's voice reaming Matt a new one. I looked up and the three of them were standing there, arguing. Finally Matt and Foggy went into the restroom while Karen came over and sat next to me. 

"Well that was interesting." She said, running a hand through her hair and turning towards me.  
"Yes it was."  
Karen smiled and stared off into the distance, the silence comforting after the events prior. Suddenly there was yelling coming from the men's bathroom followed by Foggy storming out. He grabbed his bags that were sitting on a bench nearby and trudged off. Karen stood up and tried to stop him and ask what's wrong. He took a deep breath and looked at me.  
"Maybe you should go and ask him. I'm done." He said before walking off. Karen looked at me and shrugged before following Foggy outside, trying to calm him down. I stood up and walked towards Matt, who had just come out of the restroom looking worse for wear.  
"Look, can we not talk about this here. I've already made an ass of myself." He said. I simply nodded and took his arm, leading him out of the court house.  
When we got outside the press was a flurry around the D.A. while Karen and Foggy stood talking on the steps. I waved at them both before walking towards Matt's apartment.  
  
When we got there he quickly shed all of his clothing and sat on the couch in nothing but his boxers.  
"Care to explain why you were late?" I asked, sitting across from him.  
"I overslept. She just won't leave me alone, Iris." He said, putting his head in his hands. "No matter what I say or do, she just won't leave."  
"Elektra? Do you want me to stay here with you? Maybe then she'll get the picture."  
"It won't be that simple. She's good at what she does and knows how to manipulate people."  
"Well she won't be able to manipulate me. Her charms don't work on a girl whose got southern charm and sass." I said, getting up and sitting beside him. He pulled me into a hug, his skin warm to my touch.  
"I'm sorry. I know I'm a fuck up. I should've listened to my dad and never learned how to fight. Just went on ahead and stayed a lawyer; maybe then everyone would be happy."  
"But would you be happy, Matt?" I asked. "Would you really be happy day in and day out being a lawyer?"  
"I would if you were with me."  
I smiled and opened my mouth to say something when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the ID.  
"It's Kelli." I said.  
"I bet Foggy's with her now."  
I nodded my head and went to answer it.  
  
"Hey Kels. What's up?"  
"Mind telling me why my boyfriend came over to my apartment going off about your boyfriend?"  
"Foggy hasn't said anything?"  
"Nope, he's just fuming and I can't get anything out of him except "That damn Murdock." and "I knew he would do this to me." What is going on?"  
"It's honestly something one can't explain over the phone. I will say that it had something to do with court today and how things didn't turn out quite like they wanted it to."  
"Yeah well no shit." She laughed. "Let me try and calm the Foghorn down. I take it you're with Matt?"  
"That I am."  
"Tell Matt I said to go to hell." I heard Foggy say on the other end of the line.  
"Foggy, he's your best friend." Kelli said. I heard Foggy's voice in the distance "Was. He was my best friend."  
"Well, I'll let you go so you can calm him down. I'll talk with you later." I said.  
"Ok, 'Ris. Be good."  
  
I hung up with Kelli and turned back to Matt.  
"He hates me. He should hate me."  
"He doesn't hate you, Matt. He's just pissed off at you."  
"He told me to go to hell, didn't he?"  
"He did." I said. Matt sighed and placed his head on my shoulder.  
"I'm truly sorry for getting you mixed up in all of this." He said. "Maybe I just need to step back for a bit, take things at a different perspective, get out of town for a bit. I have a feeling Nelson & Murdock are no more, especially after today."  
"Don't be sorry, Matt and I agree. Maybe you need to take a vacation away from Hell's Kitchen and Daredevil and practising law." I said. Then it hit me, I know exactly where we could go.  
"I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head, Iris. What are you thinking about?"  
"I know a perfect place for you to get away from it all." I said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I watched the episode of Frank's final courtroom scene, I flipped my lid. It was insane! Though I was kinda pissed that they had all of those signs in the courtroom and the judge didn't say anything but then I remembered that it's based off of a comic book and there's all sorts of shit that happens in those that doesn't normally happen in the real world, so I left it at that! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come, I promise!


	21. Tennessee Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt take a vacation away from New York and Daredevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story (Almost 1,000 views! That makes me happy!)
> 
> Here's the next part!

"Yeah, just let him know that Matt's going to be out of town for a bit." I said as I finished placing the bags into my car.  
"Will you be back before the vacation ends?" Kelli asked me.  
"Probably. There's not much one can do in Tennessee." I said, closing the trunk.  
"That's not true. There's plenty of things to do." She said, pulling me in for a hug.  
"Tell Foggy I said hey and sorry we haven't had a chance to talk much."  
"I will. You and Matt have fun. Tell my mama I said hi if you go and see her, which I know you will."  
"I never miss a Saturday with her." I said walking over to the driver's side.  
"You two be careful and have fun!" She called. I got in the car and buckled up before turning to Matt.  
"Are you ready?" I asked, starting the ignition.  
"You sure you don't want me to drive? Tennessee is a ways away." He said, smiling.  
"I'm positive." I said, before pulling out.  
\-------------------  
When we finally pulled up to my apartment complex it was 2 in the morning. Matt was asleep in the passengers seat and I was almost dead from driving so long. I reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up sleepyhead. We're here." I unbuckled myself and got out of the car, walking over to his side and opening the door.  
"Matthew, wake up." I said. He stirred and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before they rested on my chin.  
"Hey." He said sleepily.  
"You ready to go in? We're here." I said. "We can get the bags later. I'm so tired I can barely stand."  
"Yeah." He said, unbuckling his seat belt and standing up. I reached for his arm and took it with mine and grabbed his cane before shutting the door. I led him up the path to my door and quickly unlocked and opened it. I turned on the lights and grabbed his hand again leading him into my home.  
"Sorry but I'm too tired for a tour tonight, so it will just have to be a quick one." I said as I shut the door and locked it. I placed my keys on the side table before leading him through the hall to my room. 

"There's a long hallway here. The first open space to the left is the kitchen. The next door on the left is a bathroom and the doorway across from it is my office. This last door on the right is my room." I said, opening the door and flicking the lightswitch. "The bathroom is just down this little hallway right in front of you." I said, leading him towards the bathroom. "The bed is just over here." I said, showing him the bed. I flopped down on top of the covers, not bothering to remove my clothes. Matt stood for a moment before walking around the room, his cane tapping around and finding all of the furniture that I ususally hit my toes on at night.  
"I may have a shirt or something you can sleep in." I said hopping up and going to my dresser that he was currently standing in front of. I reached out to pull open one of the drawers when his hand shot out to stop me.  
"I can just sleep in my underwear for the night. It is kinda warm." He said, smiling.  
"That's fine. It's what I usually sleep in on nights like this." I said. He licked his lips and turned to me  
"Oh really?" He asked, moving in closer.  
"Really." I said, placing my hands on his chest. "Not tonight, buddy. I'm too tired and I know you are as well." He nodded and I turned around to take off my jeans and shirt, kicking off my shoes and socks. I then took my bra off and tossed it on a nearby chair before turning my fan on. Matt turned his head towards the sound and I laughed. "It helps me sleep and keeps me cool. I hope you won't mind." I asked, walking over to the bed.  
He was standing there in his pants and socks, looking around for a place to put his clothes.  
"Just throw them on the floor." I said, crawling into my bed. I watched as he dropped his shirt and went on to remove his pants. 

I could stare at him all night and day and not get tired of it. He kicked off his pants and pulled his socks off before coming and sitting down on the bed.  
"I hope the sheets are soft enough for you. I tried my hardest to find the nicest sheets I could." I said, touching the soft black sheets with my hands. He ran a hand over the sheets before laying down and pulling me close to him. "They're not as soft as you." He said, kissing my forehead.  
I giggled and snuggled in closer to him. "Thank you for coming down here with me. I sure hope you enjoy your stay." I said.  
"Thank you for suggesting a little vacation. I need to clear my head and this seems like the perfect place for it." He said, kissing me on the lips. I broke away from the kiss so I could yawn.  
"As much as I'd love to keep kissing you, I need to sleep." I said, yawning again. He reached over and turned off the light beside my bed.  
"How'd you? Oh nevermind." I said. He pulled me close and even though I was warm, I was cool at the same time and sleep quickly found the both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to break it up into sections because it was sooooo long! 
> 
> Part Two coming soon but while you wait, go check out my other work called The Meeting. It's just a short fluff piece from Matt's POV about his first meeting with Iris! 
> 
> Thanks again and Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


	22. Tennessee Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris shows Matt a few places in her hometown on his first full day in Tennessee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the views. Over 1,000!!! I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

I woke up fairly early the next morning, deciding to welcome Matt to Tennessee with a big country breakfast: homemade biscuits, bacon, eggs, sausage gravy and some fried apples. I was about to turn on the coffee pot when a pair of arms wrapped around me.  
"Smells delicious." He said kissing my neck "Breakfast does too."  
I turned on the coffee pot before turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
"It's almost ready. Would you like coffee or tea?" I asked him. "It's hot tea, not iced tea. I have some of that though if you'd like."  
"Coffee is just fine." He said.  
"I left your bag back in my room so if you'd like to change and shower, you can. Shouldn't be too much longer on breakfast." I said.  
"Ok. I may just do that."  
"Alright, let me check on something here." I put the bacon and gravy in the oven along with the biscuits to keep them warm. 

"Ok, let me show you where everything is at." I said. I took his arm and led him down the hallway into my room and bathroom. I turned on the light and grabbed a towel, a washcloth and an extra toothbrush from underneath my sink. I took his hand and showed him which knob was for hot and cold. I handed him his towel and washcloth. "There are extra towels here in the middle cabinet. Shampoo and conditioner are on the towel bar in the shower and soap is on the shower rack."  
"Thank you, Iris. I shouldn't be too long."  
"Don't rush. I also left a new toothbrush here on the sink for you. The toothpaste is right beside it."  
"Wonderful."  
I left the bathroom and went back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast. I put all of the food in separate bowls and plates, adding spoons and forks where they needed to go and placed them at my dining table. I grabbed plates, utensils and napkins and took those to the table as well. I heard Matt walking down the hallway just as I finished setting the table. 

"I hope you're hungry because breakfast is ready." I said. I poured us both a cup of coffee and brought them to the table. Matt followed closely behind me as I pulled out a chair for him.  
"Please, have a seat sir." I said.  
"Isn't this my job?" He asked as he sat down.  
"Nope, not today." I answered, lightly pecking his cheek before going to the other side of the table.  
I explained everything I made and where they all were located and he started to dig in. There were no words for this; it had been a long time since I had a breakfast like this and while it wasn't so good for the waistline, I didn't really care.  
Once we were both full and content I got up to clear the dishes.  
"Nope, you cooked all morning. Let me know what to do and I will clean up for you."  
I started to protest but he held his hand up.  
"No ma'am. I won't take any of that 'but you're my guest' talk." He said.  
"Fine." I pouted. I grabbed the plates and took them to the kitchen.  
I showed him what I handwashed and what I put into the dishwasher.  
"Ok, I think I've got it and it won't take me too long. You should go relax now." He said.  
"But Matt..."  
"Iris..."  
I sighed. "Alright. I'm going to take a shower then since you want to do this." I said, kissing his cheek.  
"It's the least I can do after you fixed that wonderful meal. It gave me lots of energy that's for sure."  
"Well give it time, it will make you sleepy before you know it." I laughed. 

I went back to my bathroom and quickly took a shower, noticing how Matt had put his toothbrush into the holder, folded his used towel neatly on the rack along with the washcloth and his dirty clothes were in a neat pile beside his bag.  
I dried off and went back into my room to change clothes when I found Matt sitting on my bed.  
"Dishes are done." He said. "See, I told you it wouldn't take long."  
"That's because I wash as I go, won't have much to clean afterwards." I said, walking to my dresser. 

I reached in and pulled a pair of underwear out when I felt Matt's hands on my hips and his lips on my neck.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here." He whispered, pulling me close.  
"You're welcome, Matt. What would you like to do today?" I asked him.  
"Well, I'd like you to show me around your hometown if you don't mind." He said. I turned around and looked at him. His hair, falling into his bright brown eyes, had a slight red tint to it in the morning sun. I reached up and moved his hair from his eyes, running my hand down his cheek and to his stubbled jawline.  
"Sorry, I didn't bring a razor." He said, blushing.  
"No worries." I said, running my fingers back and forth along his chin. "I don't mind the stubble. You could have a full beard for all I care." I giggled, thinking about how he'd look with a full beard.  
I stood and studied him for a moment, thinking about where he would like to 'see' in my hometown. I thought of a few places we could go but for today I just wanted to take it easy.  
"Ok, Devil of Hell's Kitchen, let me get dressed and then we can go out and venture around town."  
"That sounds like a plan. Let me step out so you can get ready." He said, pulling away from me.  
"You can stay in here, keep me company." I asked. He smiled and sat on my bed, running his hand over the sheets. 

I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then went to the bathroom to put on a bit of makeup.  
"You know you don't need any of that stuff, Iris." Matt said from the bedroom.  
"I know but I'm putting a little something on my face, for sun protection at least." I said. "A little blush and some mascara and a swipe of lipstick and I'm done." I said, as I quickly put on my summertime face. He had sneaked into the bathroom and was currently smelling some of my perfumes that I had on a shelf near the door.  
"This one. I like this one." He said, holding up a small bottle of oil.  
"Ah, that's my Sagittarius perfume oil. You like that one? I figured it would be too wild for your senses. I've never worn it around you before." I said, putting on my lipstick and standing up.  
He tilted his head "Really? I could've sworn I've smelled it before."  
"Well I did wear it the first time I went up to New York. I thought it had worn off by then." I said. I stood up and took the small bottle from him and rolling a bit onto a wrists before going to the pulse points on my neck and one right between the girls. 

I took the lid from Matt and screwed it back on before placing it back on my shelf. I heard him breathe in deep, his eyes closing for a moment before he slowly breathed out. He opened his eyes and his pupils were blown, not unlike that night on New Years Eve.  
"I remember that day, the day we first met. I asked Foggy to describe you and I couldn't get that scent out of my head." He said, moving in closer. He pressed up against me and I stumbled back, my hand reaching out to grab ahold of the countertop. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck and took another deep breath, a low groan coming from his lips.  
"Jesus Iris. I need to stop before I fuck you on this counter top." He said, nuzzling my neck once more before pulling away.  
I steadied my breathing before turning off the light and leading Matt out to the living room.  
"Are you ready to go on an adventure?" I asked, grabbing my purse and keys.  
"I'm ready when you are, ma'am."  
\-------------  
The first place I went was the elementary school that I worked at. I knew there would be a few of the office workers there and some teachers and I'm sure that some of my new office pals would like to meet the guy whose picture I have at my desk.  
We walked in and I stood in front of the front desk, waiting for Rachel to look up. She was the other front secretary, an woman in her early sixties and as sweet as pie.  
"Please sign in and take a visitors pass." She said, not looking up.  
"Will this do?" I asked, placing my id down on the desk. She looked up at the id before looking at me.  
"Iris!? What are you doing here?" She said, standing up. "Carol, Iris is here and she brought a friend."  
She walked over to the door and let us back into the office area. I held tight onto Matt's arm and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.  
"Oh Iris! I'm so glad to see that you're ok!" She said. "Let me go get Carol. I think Terry is back there with her and he'll be happy to see you!"  
"That's ok, Rachel. I'm sure they'll come out sooner or later." I said.  
Before I could introduce Matt to Rachel, my bosses door opened and the vice principal and principal came out of her office.  
"Iris? What are you doing here?" Terry said, walking towards me. 

"Well before we get into that I'd like to introduce you to someone." I said.  
"This is my boyfriend, Matt Murdock."  
"Oh!" Carol said and held out her hand. I took my hand off of Matt's arm as he moved his cane to his other hand. He held out his hand and Carol walked forward to shake it. "Hello Matt. Dr. Carol Masters. I am the principal here at Kings View Elementary."  
"Nice to meet you, Carol." He said, a smile on his face.  
"I'm Terry Daniels, Vice Principal." They also shook hands.  
"I'm Rachel Tucker, secretary number 2 and I'm a hugger." She said, walking towards him.  
"Ok." Matt laughed and leaned down to give Rachel a hug. 

We stood around and chatted with them for a minute until Carol got a phone call.  
"See you in August?" Rachel asked.  
"I'll be here!" I said, giving her a hug.  
"He's absolutely adorable. You hang on to him, you hear?" She whispered in my ear. I blushed, knowing Matt heard her.  
"I plan on it." I said back to her. I waved goodbye to the others and took Matt's elbow.  
We walked outside and I took him over to the playground. I saw the Special Education teacher outside with some of the summer school students. I waved at her and we walked towards them. Some of the children stopped and waved at me and I waved back making my way towards them. 

"Hi Ms. Iris!" One of the kids said as we got closer.  
"Hello Anthony. Are you having fun?" I asked the small boy.  
"I am!" He said, running towards the swings. I smiled and continued on towards the teacher. She was sitting with one of the blind students helping him with some work.  
"Hello, Ms. Iris. How are you doing today?" The teacher asked. It caused the boys head to shoot up from his work.  
"I'm doing well, Mrs. Street. How are you?"  
"I'm doing just fine. May I ask who this gentleman is?" She said, looking up at Matt and I.  
"This is my boyfriend, Matt Murdock. Matt this is Mrs. Street, she's the special education teacher here." I said.  
"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Street." He said, nodding towards her. 

"Ms. Iris!" The boy said, getting up from his seat. He took his cane and tapped it towards me. I let go of Matt's arm and held it out for him to grab.  
"I missed you, Ms. Iris." He said, hugging my middle.  
"I've missed you, Michael. Can I introduce you to someone special?" I said, taking his hand.  
"Sure! I love meeting new people." He said, smiling. I grabbed Matt's hand and held it with my other.  
"Michael, I'd like you to meet my very special friend. His name is Matt Murdock. Can you say hi to him?" I said. I took Michael's hand and led it to Matt's.  
"Matt, this is my best buddy in the whole world, Michael."  
"Hello Michael. It's nice to meet you." Matt said.  
"Hi Matt! Are you Ms. Iris' boyfriend?" Michael said causing all of us to laugh.  
"Yes, Michael. I am." He said.  
I looked at Mrs. Street and her eyes got big and she mouthed "He's cute." I nodded my head and looked at Michael.

"Michael, I think you and Matt have a lot in common." I said, smiling.  
"Is he blind like me?" Michael asked.  
"Yes, I am blind." Matt said, crouching down to talk with Michael.  
"We're you born blind?" He asked.  
"No, I wasn't. I got in an accident as a child." Matt said.  
"I was born blind, but I don't let it bother me." Michael said. "I want to be a lawyer someday."  
"Well what do you know, that's what I do." Matt said. Michael's face brightened "Really?"  
"Yes, really. You can do anything you set your mind to, Michael. It took a lot of hard work and dedication for me, but I did it and I know you can too."  
"Matt, I like you. Will you be my friend?" He asked. I looked over at Mrs. Street and smiled.  
"Of course, buddy." Matt said. Just then a timer beside Mrs. Street went off.  
"Ok kids, time to go back inside!" She said, causing some of the kids to groan.  
"It was nice meeting you, Matt." Mrs. Street said as she got up to gather up the other kids.  
"Nice meeting you too." He said, still crouched down as Michael was touching his face.  
"It was nice meeting you, Michael. You keep up the hard work."  
"I will, Mr. Murdock!" He said, giving Matt a short hug.  
"Goodbye, Michael. I'll see you when I come back in August, okay?" I said.  
"Not if I see you first." Michael giggled, walking back over to the table where the other children were gathering. 

I took Matt's arm and waved goodbye to all of the children before heading back to my car. Once we were inside, Matt leaned over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"Just because." He said, smiling at me. "Should I be worried about Michael?" He asked laughing.  
"I don't know. He is a charmer." I said, laughing. "He's a good kid, really smart."  
Matt smiled and settled back into his seat.  
"Where to know, ma'am?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those views/kudos/comments going! They keep me going!


	23. Tennessee Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes my heart smile to know that people are reading and enjoying this fic. I'm still working on it and I have no idea how I'm gonna end it, if I ever am. At this rate, it seems like it's going to go on forever. I promise you it won't though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

After the school we went walking along downtown Main street and I pointed out some of my favorite stores and places. We walked for a while until my legs started to ache and my stomach started to growl. We stopped into a mom and pop diner and ordered lunch to go before heading back to my car and to my apartment. 

"What would you like to do tonight?" I asked after clearing our plates and tossing them into the trash. He had followed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.  
"I can think of a few things we could do." He whispered, pressing kisses along my shoulder.  
"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?" I asked, turning around to face him. I touched his face, my fingers lingering on his strong jaw before leaning in to kiss him.  
He sighed into the kiss, his hands roaming up my back and pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

Before we got too hot and heavy my phone started to ring. I groaned and reluctantly pulled away from him to go grab my phone in my purse, recognizing the ringtone as Kelli's.  
"Hey Kels, miss me already?"  
"Foggy proposed." She said, breathless. I slumped down into a nearby chair.  
"What?!" I asked, not really surprised by the news but surprised by the timing.  
"He asked me to marry him! I said yes!" She said. I could feel her smile on the other line and I broke down into tears. Matt crouched down in front of me and grabbed my hand, a worried expression on his face.  
"Kelli, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"  
"I'm making Foggy call Matt right now."  
"I don't think they're speaking to each other at the moment." I said. Just then Matt's phone started going off. 

Foggy. Foggy. Foggy.  
  
He stood up and walked to the other room, answering his phone.  
"Well Foggy just called him to let him know." I said, wiping my eyes.  
"I don't want them to hate each other. Foggy's been miserable since Matt left. I know the last time they spoke they were fighting with each other, but I hate seeing Foggy so down and out. Matt's one of the few friends he's got, minus you and Karen." She said.  
"Yeah, Matt's said a few things about Foggy and every time he does he get's this sad puppy dog look on his face."  
"So, I wanted to call and tell you the good news and also I want you to be my maid of honor." She said.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes ma'am. What do you say?" She asked.  
"Of course I will, Kelli! I'm so excited and very happy for you." Matt walked back into the room, a smile on his face.  
"Well I'm gonna get off of here so I can call my mom and dad. You're the first person I wanted to tell the good news to. "  
"Thank you for that but you better call her before I go over there and tell her myself." I laughed.  
"Yeah, she wouldn't be happy with me about that. I love you, Iris." She said.  
"I love you too Kels. Tell Foggy I said congrats as well and he better be good to you or else."  
"I will. Goodbye Iris."  
  
I hung up the phone and wiped my eyes again. I got up from my chair and joined Matt on the couch.  
"So I take it Kelli gave you the news?" He asked, reaching for my hand.  
"That she did. Foggy showed me the ring he was thinking about giving her before the trail ended." I said.  
"Yeah, he said he did. He also asked me to be his best man. We apologized to each other."  
"That's good. I hate seeing the two of you fight and hate each other. It makes me sad when you're sad." I said, putting my arms around his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss me.  
"I know. Foggy and I have been through a lot together. It's like we're brothers."  
"You do fight like siblings." I said. 

We sat for a moment and my brain started turning over ideas in my head. I was going to be the Maid of Honor and I had a bunch of things I had to do.  
"Oh god, I'm going to have to plan the bridal shower and possibly the bachelorette party, help with dresses and schedules. The list goes on and on and on." I said. I started to get up to grab a notebook but Matt stopped me. 

"Let them enjoy their engagement for a moment before you go into planning mode." He said, pulling me on his lap. "The best man has duties as well but I'm not worried about them just yet. I want to enjoy my alone time with the maid of honor."  
"I love you, Matt. This is going to be a wild ride. Are you sure you can handle it?" I said, running my hands down his arms.  
"I'm sure I can." He said, leaning up to kiss me. 

The kiss deepened and before I knew it we were both naked and in my bedroom.  
"As much as I want to take our time, I just can't hold back. I've had your scent in my head all day." He said as he kissed down my neck.  
My hands went to his hair and I gently tugged as his mouth closed over one of my nipples.  
"Matt..." I moaned, my hips bucking up towards him. "Please...it's been too long."  
Without any ceremony he snaked up my body before sliding inside of me. I moaned loud and deep, my legs wrapping around his waist. 

He didn't waste any time picking up the pace; I was glad I didn't have a headboard on my bed because I definitely wouldn't be getting my deposit back for holes in the wall.  
His thrusts soon became sloppy, his eyes closed and his face showed restraint.  
"Don't hold back, Matt..." I said, my hips jerking up to meet his thrusts.  
"I want to....to make it last." He said, his voice straining.  
I leaned up and kissed him, our tongues dancing together.  
"Make me come, Matt." 

He pulled back slightly, his hand snaking down between our bodies and his fingertips dancing lightly on my clit, flicking and pinching it in time with his thrusts.  
"Matt, that's it." I moaned, my hands reaching up for the invisible headboard. I braced on hand on the wall while the other traced his arm.  
We moved in unison, the scent of sex strong in the air. It wasn't long before I was clinging to the edge, trying to hold out for him.  
"Let it go, baby." He said, his thrusts coming harder and faster, his fingers squeezing my clit hard.  
"Oh fuck, Matt!" I called out before my world went blank. I faintly heard him shouting before he came. He pulled out of me gently and laid down beside me, holding me close and kissing my shoulder.  
I sighed as I came back down to Earth, turning my head and kissing him again.  
"I love you." I said, exhaustion settling in my bones.  
"I love you, baby. Let's get some rest." He said. Granted it was only 2 in the afternoon but a little nap wouldn't hurt us.  
I took a few deep breaths to steady my heartbeat and closed my eyes, sleep soon finding me. 

I woke up and looked at the clock on my nightstand. 5:30.  
"Are you awake?" I heard Matt whisper.  
"I am. Did you sleep any?"  
"I did for a couple of hours and then I woke up and just listened to you sleep." He said. I turned around in bed and caught him blushing.  
"Don't feel bad about it. I've watched you sleep before so now we're even." I said, kissing him on the lips.  
"I need to use the bathroom, hold my spot until I come back?" I said.  
"Will do." 

I got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the light. I looked at my face in the mirror; I looked like a raccoon. I grabbed a makeup remover cloth and started to wipe off the remnants of my makeup. I tossed it in the trash and did my business. I finished up and washed my hands and went to brush my teeth when something hit me. He didn't wear a condom and I wasn't on the pill. I quickly brushed my teeth and turned off the bathroom light. I turned on my bedroom light and he was still laying in bed, looking over in my direction.  
"You ok? You're heartbeat is racing." He said, sitting up.  
"Well, I just realized that we had sex and didn't use a condom and I'm not on the pill." I said, going to my dresser to grab a pair of underwear.  
"Oh. Yeah, that might be a bit of a problem. Not that I don't want children it's just I'm not ready for them, you know?" He said.  
"I agree. I can swing by a pharmacy and get the morning after pill. I know you're probably against it but it's the only thing I can do."  
"I'm not against it. It's a form of contraception and not an abortion. That's what I believe anyway." He said. 

I pulled on my underwear and a t shirt and walked back over to the bed, kissing him. Just then my stomach started to rumble causing him to laugh.  
"Hungry?" He said, getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers.  
"A bit, yes. You?" I asked.  
"I could eat something."  
"Well then let's go see what I've got."  
We went into the kitchen and I looked around for something for us to eat.  
"I know it's practically summertime but what about a grilled cheese and some tomato soup?" I said. He laughed. "That sounds perfect."  
I made us both grilled cheese while he heated up the soup on the stove. We stood side by side cooking, telling jokes and laughing.  
We ate our food in relative silence at the kitchen counter, enjoying the tasty combination of the soup and sandwich. 

After we were done eating we decided to go outside and watch the sun set.  
I took his hand and led him out to my patio where I had a few chairs sitting out. We sat side by side as I described what the sky looked like and the area around us. We sat until it was dusk, the cicadas chirping in the nearby woods as well as the fireflies blinking by telling us that the night was near. 

"I used to catch fireflies in a jar when I was younger." I said, watching as one flew closer to us. I reached out and caught it in my hand.  
"That sounds like fun." He said.  
"It was. A few summers the local paper had an ad where you could catch them, freeze them and then mail them to the paper so they could be sent off for studies or something. I'd never do that though, I'd catch them in a mason jar with holes poked in the lid and watch them for a bit before releasing them back into the world." I took his hand in mine and laid the firefly in his palm. It blinked as it walked along his fingers before taking flight. 

"They'd freeze them?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Some pharmaceutical companies around here would use them for studies. I'd always keep them in the jar until their little yellow lights started to turn green, that's when I'd know to let them go."  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." He said. "What else did you do around here?" 

We spent the rest of the evening sitting outside and talking, enjoying the night breezes that blew through. I talked about the things I used to do when I was younger in the summertime. It was usually swim at the local pool, go to the movies, go to the nature conservatory on the mountain, take trips to Dollywood, sleep in tents in our backyards, go fishing, catch fireflies. He added some of the things he used to do as a child, before and after his accident. We finally went back inside around 11 and went to bed, content smiles on our faces.


	24. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's vacation is finally coming to a close, but not before he meets the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update, been out of town for a few days and I just now got enough sleep to where I can kinda function again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and beware for it is a long one.

Over the next week I tried to do all of the things with Matt that one would do during the summer in my town. One of his favorite spots was a local nature conservatory here in town. They had walking trails and animals that were native to our area as well as a planetarium. It was my favorite thing to do there, but since he was blind I figured he wouldn't enjoy it, but he insisted we go. When we got inside they handed me a small booklet that had the images that were showing on the planetarium, but in a way that he could see them as well. I watched above me and listened to the stories as his fingers trailed along the pages, feeling the constellations take shape. 

 

When we left, we went back into town and went to eat at a local pizzeria. "It's not New York pizza, but it's still good. The owner is from New York but moved here when he was in his 20s. It's still pretty good. Their cheese bread is to die for." I said as we sat at a table after ordering our food.  
As we sat and talked, I heard some commotion coming from the booth behind Matt. I couldn't make out much of what they were saying, but I did hear the word blind and my name. I glanced over Matt's shoulder to see some of my classmates from High School. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore their snickers and jeering. I listened to Matt a bit more until one of them stood up and walked over to our table.  
"Well, if it isn't Iris. Long time no see." The guy said, standing by our table. "Whose your friend?"  
"Hello, Colin. It hasn't been long enough." I said to him, turning my attention back to Matt.  
"I'm Matt Murdock, I'm her boyfriend. Is there something you need?" Matt asked, his shoulders tensing.  
"Oh, boyfriend huh? Wow, must be a good thing that you're blind because if you could see her, you'd run to the hills." Colin said, laughing along with his other booth mates. 

Before I could open my mouth for a rebuttal, Matt got up from his seat and turned towards Colin. "I suggest you apologize to the lady." He said.  
"Oh, is Mr. Blind man gonna hit me? I'd like to see you try." Colin said. A few of his friends got up from the booth and came over to stand behind him.  
Matt started to laugh and took Colin's collar in between his hands, pulling him closer.  
"Apologize to her, now." Matt said, his voice dripping with venom.  
"C'mon, hit me. I dare you too." Colin said. I closed my eyes.  
"You shouldn't have said that." I said as Matt punched Colin square in the nose causing him to fall into his friends and onto an empty table. Matt reached for his wallet and tossed a 20 dollar bill onto the table and grabbing my hand. I got up and watched as Colin and his cronies stared at Matt and I in shock. 

The owner came over and asked what was going on. "We we're just leaving, sir." Matt said. "I'm sorry for any inconveniece I may have caused you, but these men were harrassing my girlfriend and I just showed them their place." The owner stared at me and Matt, then over to the guys who were nursing their collective wounds and pride. "Well, please don't come back to my establishment and beat up my patrons." He said.  
"That's fine, I'd rather have authentic New York pizza anyway." I said, grabbing Matt's elbow and walking out of the restuarant.  
We got back to my apartment and Matt was all tense from the encounter.  
"Why would they say something like that? Did they know you?" He said, pacing back and forth in front of my couch.  
"Yeah, I went to school with them. They were always jerks to me but I would always come out on top. I never let them get to me because I knew I was better than them." I said. "Please calm down, you're starting to worry me."  
He stopped pacing and stood in front of me. "I shouldn't have lost my head there. I'm very sorry."  
"It's ok, I'm glad you did. I've always wanted to see someone else put them in their places."  
"Well that and now you can't go to that place to eat anymore."  
"Again, that's ok because the owner is an asshole anyway. I used to work there in high school and he's a sexist pig so it's all good. I can make a better pizza anyway." I giggled. 

He sat down beside me for a moment, holding my hand and tracing patterns on my palm. I leaned over to give him a kiss when my phone rang. I got up to answer it; it was Kelli's grandma.  
"Mrs. Andrews! How are you doing?" I asked, sitting back down beside Matt.  
"I'm good. When we're you going to tell me you were back in town? I saw you walking through the park the other day with a gentleman. I was just calling to ask if you'd like to come over for lunch tomorrow with Harold and I?" She said. 

"Of course, is it alright if I bring a guest?" I said, looking over at Matt.  
"Why yes it is! Is it that same gentleman I saw you with the other day?" She asked.  
"It is, yes."  
"Oh that's wonderful! Yes, he may join you as well. Come by around 2 if you'd like. Steve and Peggy are coming as well and I also asked your parents to come over too!" She said.  
"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Andrews. I'm excited to see you!" I said, a smile forming on my face.  
"I can't wait to see you, Iris! Have a wonderful evening!" She said.  
"You too, Mrs. Andrews. I look forward to it!" I said, smiling.  
We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.  
"Well, seems like we have a lunch date tomorrow." I said, sitting down with Matt on the couch.  
"Yeah, with whom?" He said, leaning his head on my shoulder.  
"Kelli's grandma and grandpa." I said. "Also her mom and dad as well as my mom and dad." 

He sat for a moment, not saying a word.  
"Is that ok? I know I don't really talk about my parents a lot. If you don't want to go, that's fine. I know it's a big step to meet someone's parents. Crap, I should've thought of that when she invited me." I started rambling on more but he stopped me.  
"I can't wait to meet your parents, sweetie. I wish you could have met my dad." He said, a sad smile on his face.  
"I would've loved to meet your dad. He seemed like a wonderful man."  
"He was. He did everything for me, taught me everything I know and some things he didn't want me to know." He said, laughing. "So it's at 2 tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I need to go to the store and grab some things to make a dessert. I never show up empty handed and everyone goes crazy over this particular dessert I make." I said standing up to grab my bag. "If you want to come with me, you can." 

\--------------------

I stood at the door with a casserole dish in one hand and Matt's hand in the other, taking deep breaths. I saw my parent's car in the driveway as well as Kelli's parents.  
"It's going to be ok, Iris." Matt said, kissing my cheek.  
"I hope so." I said, before ringing the doorbell.  
I heard some commotion on the other side before the door swung open and there stood Mrs. Andrews.  
"Iris!!! Oh honey it's so good to see you!" She said, pulling me in for a hug. "Is that what I think it is?" She said, eyeballing the dish.  
"I guess you'll find out!" I laughed.  
"Well come in, come in! Everyone is in the den chatting before lunch. I hope you brought your appetites." She said, taking the dish from me. "You two go make yourselves at home, I'll just put this in the fridge and then we can get to introductions." She said. We walked into her home and I shut the door. I grabbed Matt's hand and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.  
"Don't worry, baby." He said.  
"Uh huh, says the man without fear." I laughed. We walked through the hallway and into the den where Kelli's parents, my parents and Kelli's grandpa were sitting around talking. 

I stood at the doorway for a moment before the room suddenly got quiet and my mom turned towards me.  
"Iris!? What are you doing here?" She said.  
"Surprise!" I said. 

Once introductions were made between Matt and everyone, we went to sit down for lunch out in the screened in room. We ate and talked, mainly about Matt. Everyone was so intrigued by this man and were just in awe of every word that came out of his mouth.  
"So, Matthew," my dad said as he finished his meal. "When are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter and marry her?"  
"Daaaad." I said, hiding my face in my hands.  
"Allen!" My mom called, smacking him on the arm. "You're embarrassing her!"  
"That's ok, ma'am. Sir, I do love your daughter, very much." Matt said, taking my hand in his under the table. "I would love to marry her one day." 

I looked up at Matt and he was smiling down at me.  
"Well, that's good enough for me." Dad said, smiling at me. "You take care of my baby girl, Matthew. She's one of a kind."  
"I will, sir. You won't have to worry about that." Matt said, causing everyone to smile.  
"How about dessert?" I asked, standing up.  
"Don't worry about that, dear, I'll go get it." Kelli's grandma said, getting up. "Anyone want coffee to go with it?"  
There were several I do's coming from the group.  
"Let me help you, Thelma." Kelli's grandpa, Harold said.  
"I'll get the plates." Kelli's mom and dad said simultaneously before getting up and leaving me and Matt at the mercy of my parents. 

There were a few seconds of silence before my dad spoke again.  
"So you're a lawyer, huh?" He said to Matt.  
"Yes sir, I am. I have my own law firm with my best friend, Foggy."  
"That sounds wonderful, Matthew." My mom said. "You're parents must be extremely proud of you."  
I closed my eyes, knowing that this would come up sometime.  
"Well, I never knew my mother so my father raised me and he passed away when I was about 10. I lived in an orphanage until I was old enough to be on my own. I stayed in school, made good grades and went on to college. I'm sure he's very proud of me." He said with sad smile.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that Matthew. Please forgive me." Dad said.  
"Don't worry about it, Mr. Collins. He was a good man and I learned a lot from him. His death was the reason I wanted to become a lawyer." He said.  
"Well I'm proud of you, Matthew, and please call me Allen. Mr. Collins was my father." Dad said.  
"Thank you, Allen."  
"It's not everyday you hear about a blind lawyer. School must've been tough for you." Mom said.  
"It was, but my dad taught me to study hard for what I wanted to accomplish and after my accident, I had to double that mentality and I kept my nose in the books, even after his death." He said. 

I smiled at my parents and looked over at Matt. He sensed me and turned his head towards me. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he turned back to my parents.  
"What was Iris like as a child?" He asked, his smile widening.  
"Oh, we can tell you many stories." Kelli's mom said as she and the others came back in with the desserts and plates.  
"Oh, no you won't." I said, my face turning beet red.  
"I'd love to hear some." Matt asked. I closed my eyes and hoped that they wouldn't say anything too embarrassing about me.  
\-------------------  
"She almost caught the kitchen on fire!" My dad cackled as he finished his story. I ducked my head as everyone was laughing, Matt included.  
"She always loved to cook, I myself was never a good cook but she has a natural talent." My mom said. We had finished our dessert, which consisted of some fruit salad and my sopapilla cheesecake. The fruit was left untouched but the cheesecake was practically devoured.  
"I have had the privilege of having her cooking and it was very delicious. You never went to culinary school?" Matt asked.  
"I always wanted to, but I never had the means to do so." I said, pushing a strawberry around on my plate.  
"Well you should." He said. "You're an excellent cook."  
"Thank you, Matt." I whispered, blushing again. 

We sat around and chatted for the remainder of the afternoon, Matt wanting to hear more stories about me and my parents wanting to know more about Matt. He of course left out his other night job, but he did surprise everyone when he said he boxed. We left around 8:30, full of food, fun and laughter. When we got back to my place, I left Matt to fend for himself while I took a shower.  
When I got out, I heard my record player going. I quickly got dressed in my lounge outfit and went out to investigate. Matt was sitting on the couch, tapping his feet to Stevie Wonder.  
He looked up when I walked in, his shoes were off and by the door, his glasses were sitting on the end table.  
"Enjoying yourself?" I said, taking a seat next to him.  
"Yes. Thank you for everything. I have had a wonderful vacation, Iris." He exclaimed, leaning over to kiss me.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm glad you're having a good time. When were you wanting to go back to New York? I'm sure Foggy would like to patch things up, and he also needs his best man there to help him with pre-wedding things." I said.  
"I was thinking about maybe taking another weeks rest and then heading back. You're more then welcome to stay with me for the rest of your vacation." He said. 

I sat there and thought about it for a moment. True, I had my mom and dad here in Tennessee, but my best friend and my boyfriend lived in New York, and while I got to visit with them, I'd love to see them more than a week or so during vacations. I enjoyed my job at the school, but it wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, breaking me out of my trance.  
"Just thinking about things." I said, leaning against his shoulder.  
"What kinds of things?" He said.  
"Traveling back and forth from here and New York."  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, I do enjoy Tennessee but I've grown out of it. The people here, other than my parents and Kelli's family, are a bunch of assholes. New York is much more diverse and there is so much more to do there." I said after a moment.  
"What about your job?" He said.  
"I really don't want to be a school secretary for the rest of my life. Today got me thinking about some things and while I was in the shower I made a decision."  
"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" He said.  
"I want to move to New York and go to culinary school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this story will do on because I honestly don't know how I'm gonna end it or where I want to end it. Ideas keep coming to me and I don't know where to put them all! 
> 
> Anyway, keep the Kudos/Comments/Shares coming, I really enjoy them! 
> 
> More to come soon!


	25. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of moving to New York followed by a relaxing evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!! Over 1,200 hits on this! I'm still in shock! Thank you all so so so so so so much! 
> 
> I finally finished watching Season 2 of Daredevil. I may use a bit of it in the story line, but I'm trying to steer clear of the canon and keeping with my own thing. 
> 
> Thanks again!

"Are you sure you want to move to New York? That's a big step, Iris." My mom said on the phone. Matt's vacation was coming to an end and over the past week we sat and talked about things I could do. There was a wonderful culinary school a few blocks away from Kelli's apartment. She was perfectly fine with having me as a roommate and I even had a few interviews set up when I got back up there with Matt, thanks to Kelli, Foggy and Karen. 

"I'm sure mom. It's time for me to get out of here. I love Tennessee, don't get me wrong, but it's time for me to spread my wings and do something I enjoy doing. I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life, not knowing what I could have made of myself." I said.  
"What about your job at the school? How are you going to pay rent? New York is very pricey." Dad said. He was also on the phone with mom. 

"I have a few interviews set up when I get back to New York thanks to Kelli, Foggy and Karen and Kelli said I was more than welcome to stay with her. She's always wanted a roommate and who better to be her roomie than her best friend."  
"That still doesn't answer the question about your job at the school." Mom said.  
I sighed. "I know it doesn't but I'm positive that I will have a job in New York, no sweat."  
There was a pause on the other end of the line and I thought they had hung up.  
"Well honey," Dad said, "You're an adult now and can make your own decisions. I'm really proud of you, kiddo."  
"Thank you, daddy. Mom?" I asked, also needing her blessing.  
"Matt's skills as a lawyer have really rubbed off on you because you plead your case very well. Like your father said, you're an adult now. Go follow your dreams." She said. 

I jumped in the air; if I could hug them both right now I would. "I love you both so very much."  
"We love you too, Iris. Call us if you need anything." Dad said.  
"Of course. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said.  
They said their goodbyes and I hung up the phone. Matt was still on his phone with Foggy, talking about potential jobs for me. I quickly texted Kelli and told her that I had my parents blessing, not that I needed it anyway, but it was still a good start. I walked outside onto my patio with a pen and some paper, making lists of the things I needed to do before this move was final. 

Matt came out to join me once his call was done.  
"Well, Foggy found two more potential employers for you, one of which is the culinary school that you were looking at."  
"No way." I said, looking up from my list.  
"Way." He laughed, sitting down beside me. "They'll also help pay your tuition there, which is also a plus."  
"That's wonderful!" I said, leaning over to kiss him.  
"How did your parents take it?"  
"Great. They were a little hesitant before I plead my case." I said. "But they heard my points and said I was an adult and were behind me 100%. I've just been making a list of all of the things I need to do." 

He reached over and took the pen and paper out of my hands, running his fingers over the indentations.  
"Let's see what you've got here." He said. "Pack belongings, give apartment keys back to manager, call school and tell them you've quit, move to New York, apply to culinary school, get job...sounds like a good list though I'd put call school first." He handed me back my papers.  
"You're right, I should do that first. Maybe I should go down there and tell them all face to face. Calling them to quit a job doesn't seem like a good idea." I said, setting the paper down on the coffee table and leaning against Matt. 

"Yeah, that may not look so good on an application for another job." He said, taking my hand in his and kissing it.  
"I also need to get some boxes and a moving van that I can drive up to New York and return it easily there, I have so much to do within the next week or so that I feel like my head is gonna spin"  
"Well, I would't worry about it tonight since it's already 8:30. How about you take a shower and get all comfy and I'll make us a little snack before we go to bed?" He said, running his fingers up and down my arm.  
"Mmm...that sounds nice. I won't be long." I said, leaning over to kiss him before standing up.  
"Take all the time you want, baby. I'll still be here." He said. 

"Sounds like a plan." I said. I walked back to my bathroom and started running the water to set the right temperature. Before I started to turn the shower on, I glanced on my bathroom counter and saw one of my last bath bombs from my first trip to New York. I turned around to plug up the tub and started to undress. I tossed the bomb into the tub and watched as it started to fizz up and fill the room with a soft vanilla aroma.  
I lit a few candles and turned on some soft music before turning out the light, the shadows from the flames dancing along the tiled walls. I sunk down into the tub and sighed deep, laying back as far as I could, closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of the water fizzing and the soft crack of the candle wicks. My body relaxed immediately and before I knew it I was asleep.  
A light tap on the bathroom door followed by my name being called startled me awake.  
"Iris? Are you ok in there?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I decided to take a bath instead and I fell asleep." I felt the water around me and it was still warm. "You can come in if you'd like." I said, sitting up in the tub. 

The door opened and Matt came in. "Did you light candles?" He asked.  
"Yes, there are two on the counter and two right here on the tub." I said. He kneeled down on the floor and ran his hand in the water.  
"It's still warm, so at least you're not in cold water." He said.  
"That's always a good thing." I said laughing. I reached over to grab my loofah and bodywash but his hand shot out and grabbed them from me.  
"Let me do that, baby." He said.  
I nodded my head and closed my eyes, waiting for him to start. He started on my back, gently washing the skin there. He moved to my arms and shoulders before moving to my stomach and chest, taking his time there. He then dropped the loofah and squirted some body wash on his hands, moving under the water to my thighs and my sex, his fingers softly running down my slit.  
"Matt..." I whimpered, his touch turning me on.  
"Hmmm?" He hummed, letting his hand drop from my upper thigh and into the water.  
"Don't stop." 

He laughed lightly before sitting back, grabbing the bath pitcher I had for rinsing off in the tub.  
He started running more water, checking it with his hands before filling the pitcher. "Lean forward, baby." He said.  
I let him rinse me off with the clean and warm water, his fingers trailing over my skin in a feather light touch. 

Once I was thoroughly rinsed off, he stood me up and wrapped me in a towel.  
"Stay right there." He said before he leaned back down and took out the stopper and blew out the two candles. He stood up and turned around, blowing out the other two leaving me in darkness.  
"Take my hand." He said, I grabbed his hand and stepped up and out of the tub slowly.  
"That's it, baby." He led me into my room and stopped me in the middle of the room.  
"Wait right there." He said from behind me. I didn't even feel him move and it shocked me. 

I stood there for a moment in the dark room hearing him going around and picking things up. I heard him open something up, but I wasn't so sure what it was.  
He came up behind me again, his breath hot against my ear and his erection pressing against my ass.  
"Drop the towel." He whispered. I did as he said and let the cotton fall to my feet. I heard his hands rub together before he placed them on my shoulders, rubbing down my arms. I could smell coconut in the air and I knew he was using my jar of coconut oil. He trailed back up my arms and down my back, his lips going to my neck placing soft kisses along the skin. 

He pulled back to grab more oil and continued to rub me down with it, but not touching the places I wanted him to.  
"Lay on the bed." He said, his voice rough with passion. "On your back."  
I did as I was told, laying down on the soft sheets. I closed my eyes as he straddled my hips and got more oil.  
"Iris, you're so beautiful." He said, his hands running down my shoulders, across my collarbone and finally to my breasts, gently molding the flesh in his nimble hands.  
"Matt..." I moaned, my back arching off of the bed, filling his hands with my breasts.  
"Shhh...lay back, baby." He said, gently pushing me back on the bed. 

I lay there as his hands moved to my stomach, then down to my thighs and legs. I was practically dripping for him and I know he could smell me.  
I tried to remain as still as possible while he rubbed me down with oil. The room filled with the soft scent of coconut, as well as the soft moans coming from my lips.  
He finished rubbing me down and got up from the bed, leaving me content but not at the same time. I felt relaxed but I missed his touch. 

I let out a yelp as my body was suddenly pulled down to the edge of the bed, my legs propped up on his naked shoulders. I felt his shoulders move up and down as he took a deep breath.  
"God, I want to devour you right now." He said before running his tongue along my slit.  
"Oh fuck, Matt." I cried, my hands going to his hair.  
"Shhh..." He said as he licked me again. I bit my lip and tried not to cry out as he kept licking me, up and down.  
I bucked my hips towards his tongue, wanting more from him.  
"Please, Matt..." I said, bucking harder against him. He stopped and I felt him crawl up my body.  
"Don't speak." He said, his voice against my ear. "Just feel."  
I nodded my head, knowing he could feel the movement and he trailed back down my body, his tongue darting out to tease my clit. I took in a deep breath, steadying myself against the mattress as he inserted a finger inside me. I bit back a moan as another finger was added, his tongue still dancing against my clit. His fingers started slowing, moving back and forth inside me, warming me up.  
I took several deep breaths, trying my best not to cry out when he hit my g spot. I felt him grin against my skin and his fingers moved faster, each pass massaging the spot over and over again.  
I bit my lip so hard I could taste the slight tinge of copper on my tongue. My hips were bucking uncontrollably, even when he was holding down my hips.  
The dam finally broke and I came hard on his fingers, my mouth opening in a silent scream.  
He licked me clean and moved up the bed, pulling my body against his. He kissed my shoulders and held me until my body calmed down.  
"Did I say you could come?" He whispered to me, but in my relaxed state I didn't really hear what he said so I just nodded. He laughed softly in my ear. "You'll pay for that." He said before sleep finally took me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up yet because I haven't gotten that far in my thought process. If you want to see something in here, let me know and I will gladly try to incorporate it into the story! 
> 
> Thanks again!


	26. Author's Note

Sorry for the delay, I've been working slowly on the next chapter because I FINALLY GOT A JOB!!!!! 

I'll be working at Michael's, so that's a plus for me because I love to craft, and a few of my friends work there so it's gonna be fun!

I've got most of the next chapter written, I just need to fine tune it a bit and when I'm happy with it, I'll post it. 

Thanks so much for the support!!!!!


	27. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris packs up the U-Haul and heads to New York!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated with a new chapter, but I FINALLY got a job!!! I'm not 100% sure when I'm going to start, I just have to wait for a background check. In the meantime, I'm going to try and update this as much as I can, now that I've got the creative wheels turning again!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to comment/Kudos!!!

I pulled the moving van in front of Kelli's apartment and turned off the engine. I saw her standing outside speaking with Jonny, Foggy and Matt. Matt had returned to New York a few days earlier, Foggy calling him in a panic about something that happened to Matt's apartment. He rushed back home as I was finishing up with packing my belongings and selling my furniture. What I didn't sell I gave to a local homeless shelter so they could use it. 

I got out of the van and opened up the back, the four of them walking towards me.  
"Need help with any of those bags, Miss?" Jonny asked me as they approached.  
"I don't know if you can help with these boxes. We may need a few carts though." I laughed, pulling the door up all the way. The small moving van was filled with boxes of clothes, shoes, purses, kitchen items and a my knick knacks I had scattered in my small apartment. 

"I'm so glad you're here!" Kelli said, coming up to hug me. I returned her hug and went to hug Foggy and Jonny but they had left to grab some carts.  
"Me too." I said, turning to Matt.  
"Welcome home, baby." He said. I walked towards him and pulled him closer to me. "I missed you."  
"I missed you, Matt." I said, kissing him on the lips. I heard Foggy cat call followed by an "Ouch!" 

"We've got the carts you asked for, Miss." Jonny said. I pulled away from Matt and walked over to him giving him a hug.  
"It's good to see you again, Jonny." I said.  
"I'll be seeing more of you now, Ms. Iris." He said, smiling.  
I walked over to Foggy and gave him a hug. "Are you behaving?" I asked him as Kelli and Jonny walked over to the van.  
"As much as he can." I heard Kelli say. I laughed and pulled away from Foggy walking over to help with the boxes.  
"I feel like I can't do anything here." Matt said, standing by the side.  
"You just stand there and look cute, shouldn't be too hard." Foggy said and we all laughed as we put the boxes onto the carts. 

Within no time the four carts they brought were filled with my boxes and the moving van was empty.  
"Let's get these up to the apartment and then I'll have to take this back asap because I don't want to pay for another day." I said, shutting the door to the van closed and locking all of the front doors. I grabbed a cart and Matt and we followed behind the others, slowly.  
"Once you get everything settled, I want to show you my new place." He whispered to me, holding onto my elbow.  
"Ok." I said, smiling at him. "Shouldn't take me too long to get situated, I hope."  
"We'll help, if you want us too." He said. 

We made it up to the apartment; only one cart and two people could fit at a time in the elevator, so we had to wait for a moment in the lobby. Kelli went up first so she could unlock the door, followed by Jonny, then Foggy and finally Matt and I. I walked into the apartment and immediately started to empty the carts.  
"Do you need any more assistance today ladies?" Jonny asked, grabbing two of the carts.  
Kelli walked up to him and gave him a $20. "Not at the moment, thank you for your help, Jonny." She said.  
"Thank you, Ms. Kelli. I'll be back up for the rest of these carts.  
"Oh, no worries." Foggy said grabbing the other two. "I'll bring the others."  
"Mr. Nelson, you really are something." Jonny said, waving goodbye to us before leaving.  
"I'll be right back." Foggy said following Jonny out. 

"Ok, let's get this party started." I said, clapping my hands.  
By the time Foggy got back we had seperated the boxes to their spots. Most of them went in my room, while a few in the bathroom and some for the kitchen and living room.  
"What do you want to unpack first?" Kelli said.  
"Let's get my clothes out and put up so they won't be as wrinkled." I said.  
"Ok. I can get Foggy to put up the things in the kitchen." Kelli said, walking out of the room to let Foggy know what his job was going to be. 

Matt walked up to me as I opened up the first box and put his arms around me.  
"I'm really glad you're here, Iris." He said, kissing my shoulder. I turned around and ran my fingers through his hair.  
"Same here, Matt." I said. He pulled me in for a kiss that started off gentle but soon got heated. As his tongue slipped in my mouth we heard someone clear their throats.  
"Do you mind waiting until everything is unpacked at least?" Kelli asked. We pulled away hesitantly and I stole another kiss from him.  
"Fine, Kelli." I said.  
"I'm gonna go see if Foggy needs any help." Matt said, leaving Kelli and I alone.  
"I hope the two of you at least wait until I'm off to work before getting hot and heavy." She said as we started to unpack. I just laughed at her and continued opening a box of clothes. 

Once my room was all squared away, I moved to the bathroom to get that in order. Kelli, Foggy and Matt were all in the living room unpacking the other boxes.  
I finished up in the bathroom quickly and headed into the living room to help them. I grabbed a box marked photos and opened it up, sitting on the couch next to Matt.  
I pulled out the first item, a photo album that my mom and dad, Kelli's mom and dad and her grandparents had made for me with strict instructions not to open it until I was all settled in. I set it on the coffee table, Kelli reading the note on the front.  
"Did mom and dad help with that as well?" She asked, reaching for it. I slapped her hand away.  
"Your grandparents, too. They told me not to look at it until I was all unpacked and settled." I said. She laughed and went back to her box. 

We finally finished unpacking around 9 that night. I had a few boxes with items I didn't need anymore, some older clothes and shoes, some broken items that didn't make the trip and lots of empty boxes. Foggy volunteered to return the moving van earlier while Kelli and I were sorting out my room.  
"I'll take these boxes down when I leave." Foggy said. "I've got an early morning in court tomorrow so I really need to get home and get to bed."  
"Well, I guess I'll come with you then." Matt said. "I'm sure these ladies need some rest."  
"Sounds good to me." Kelli said, standing up and going to hug Foggy. "What about you, Iris?"  
"I could use the rest, but I'm so wound up that I may stay up for a bit longer." I said.  
"I'm gonna help Foggy with these boxes. I'll be back up in a bit." Kelli said, grabbing some boxes and following Foggy out. 

Matt scooted closer to me and kissed my neck. "I missed you." He whispered, moving some of my hair out of the way.  
"I missed you too, Matt." I said, tilting my head to the side. His nose rubbed against the sensitive skin and he took a deep breath.  
"Mmm, you're wearing that scent aren't you." He moaned, his lips kissing over my pulse point.  
I smiled and clicked my tongue "Maybe."  
He laughed against my skin and pulled me closer.  
"I'm excited to see your new apartment. I can't believe what happened to your old one." I whispered.  
He pulled his head back to move his head towards mine. He took off his glasses as soon as Kelli left, his eyes landing somewhere along my nose.  
"I have an idea of who was behind it, in fact I'm sure of it." He said, his voice menacing and dark. I pulled away from him and sat forward, looking out into the city. His apartment was destroyed in a 'fire' last week. There were a few minor injuries to the other occupants but luckily no one was killed. Matt had a pretty good idea that it was a former adversary, Wilson Fisk, who was doing all of his dirty work from behind bars. 

"Are you going out tonight?" I asked him, knowing the answer.  
"I have to, Iris." He breathed. I nodded my head and turned towards him. I put my hands on his head and touched his face gently.  
"I can't stop you, but just please be careful and come back to me in one piece." I said, running my hands through his hair.  
He pulled my hands away from his face and placed them on his shoulders, running his hands up to mine. "You know I will be." 

He left as soon as Kelli came back up. He said he would call me in the morning when he got home as he hugged me goodbye. I closed the door and settled in on the couch with Kelli, pouring over the photo album my family had made for us.  
Around midnight, Kelli went to bed but I was still awake. I went back into my room and went through my closet again, going through some more boxes of clothes I didn't wear.  
I placed them in the living room with a few others to go down to the trash or to the shelter and went to my room to try and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this brand spanking new chapter! Sorry it's a bit short, but the next chapter will have some more depth to it! Thanks again for everyone who has read, or is reading this!


	28. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do have a few new warnings up for this chapter on the main story page, but as another precaution, I'll put them up on the chapter as well. 
> 
> This was was hard to write, I will be honest. I have been fortunate enough to not have to deal with these situations in my personal life, but I have known a few who have. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Triggers  
> Hitting  
> Talks of rape  
> Knife play (non sexual)  
> Kidnapping

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Figuring it was Matt I answered it without checking the caller id.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your night?" I said, sleepily.  
"Pretty good, honey. I see you made it to New York ok." My mom said on the other line. I sat up in bed and checked my clock, it was 8:45.  
"Oh, I did. I meant to call you when I got here but I got so tied up with unpacking and wanting to get settled in. I'm so sorry." I said, upset that it wasn't Matt but still glad that it was my mom.  
"It's ok honey, just wanted to check in. I guess I woke you up so I'll let you go. Call me later, ok?" She said.  
"Will do, mom. I love you." I said.

I hung up after she said her goodbyes and went into the living room. Kelli left me a note saying she was called into work and that she needed to go grocery shopping when she got off work.  
I went back into my room to get ready for the day and run the boxes to the dumpster.  
I tried calling Matt and it went straight to his voicemail, which was very odd. I didn't want to bother Foggy as he was probably in court right now so I just tried Matt again and left him a message. 

When I stepped outside into the damp air, a chill ran through my body even though there was no wind. I waved at Jonny before making my way towards the dumpster on the side of the building. I've never been here by myself and alleyways just gave me the creeps. I walked towards the dumpster, a feeling of despair washing over me, almost making me faint. I walked quickly to the trash and put my empty boxes into the recycling and the trash into the dumpster.  
When I turned around I was startled by a hand coming over my mouth. I immediately started kicking but it was no luck and soon my world turned black.  
  
  
I came to in a dark room, my hands and legs tied to a bed, my mouth duct taped shut. I tried to move but the ropes didn't give way to much and the knots seemed to get tighter.  
"I wouldn't move so much if I were you." A voice said close to me. My eyes were finally adjusting to the dark when a light came on beside me. Sitting there was a man, mid 40s and rugged looking. His dark blond hair was combed down and his eyes were a stormy gray. He smiled menacingly at me before coming over to sit next to me on the bed, ripping off the duct tape on my mouth.  
"Good morning, sunshine. Hope you slept well." He said before back handing me.  
My head snapped upon impact and I sputtered, my lip immediately busting and the taste of copper strong on my tongue.  
"Where is he?" The man asked, sneering towards me.  
"Who are you talking about?" I said, confusion registering in my features. He took this opportunity to smack me again, blood pouring out of my mouth and onto the dirty sheets.  
"Don't play dumb with me, girl. You know damn well who I am talking about. Don't think I don't know that you're tight with our neighborhood Daredevil." He said.  
"I don't know who you're talking about. I just moved here, I swear." I said, trying my best to remain calm.  
  
He laughed and stood up from the bed.  
"Fine, don't wanna play nice. Well neither do I." He said, stepping away from me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. He came back over, this time holding a knife.  
He sat down beside me again and pressed the cold metal to my cheek.  
"You betta start talkin', girl. I'm sure Daredevil would hate to see you dead." He said.  
"You've got the wrong girl. I have no idea who Daredevil is." I said. He slid the knife down my cheek, applying slight pressure. I felt warmth flowing down to my neck followed by a sharp sting. I hissed and tried to remain still.  
The man leaned down and spat in my face. "You're lying!" He said, punching me in the jaw.  
"No." I said.  
He didn't listen to my complaints and kept torturing me with the knife and his fists. I blacked out a few times, not knowing what was going on but still trying to lie and say I didn't know who Daredevil was, even though I was praying he would find me soon. 

I woke up soaking wet and no longer tied to the bed but to a chair. I tried to look around at my surroundings, but my body felt like lead. Blood was caked all over my face and body and I was naked. I don't know how long I've been out or what they did to me while I was out. I heard the door open and close again, followed my very loud footsteps towards me. 

"Seems like my men have a problem with the answers you've been giving them, Ms. Collins." The voice came from the shadows, but I could tell it was a very large man speaking. One with authority, a very charismatic man who got what he wanted and didn't take no for an answer.  
I heard his fingers snap and soon felt a blanket being draped over my body.  
"I don't like hurting women, but when they hold pertinent information from me, well I don't mind it." He said, his footsteps drawing closer to me. 

I moved my head up towards his voice, his large body stopping in front of me. He was towering over me, his crisp white suit standing out in the dimly lit room.  
"Now, I'm here to ask you nicely Ms. Collins." He said, leaning down to get right in my face.  
"Where is Daredevil?"  
"I...I don't know." I whispered, my throat dry. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"I'm going to ask you again, where is Daredevil?" His voice got a little louder and I still shook my head.  
"I have no idea, sir."  
He clicked his tongue and backed away, laughing maniacally. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart when he stopped laughing and got right into my face, his nose touching mine.  
"Where is your boyfriend, Iris? Huh? Where is Matt Murdock?" He yelled, sucking all of the breath out of me.  
"You think I didn't know who Daredevil really was? You think I haven't followed around that blind ambulance-chaser after our little incident?" He was fuming now, pacing back and forth in front of me.  
I remained silent and bit down hard on my cheek, fear and hate coursing through my veins as I watched him throw a tantrum.  
"Tell me where he is and you'll live." He said, stepping back towards me. I mustered up all of the energy I had and spit right on his white suit, the dried blood from my lips and mouth mixing with my saliva leaving a very nice pink stain on his jacket.  
"Go to hell, Fisk." I said, figuring out who was standing in front of me.  
  
He laughed again and walked away, "Take care of her." He said to some of his men that had just stepped in the room. "I hope your boyfriend does find you, in a puddle of your own blood, gasping for your last breath." He said before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him.  
I tried to get a good look at the two guys who entered the room and recognized them from earlier, which helped in my case once I escaped. After the guy put the blanket around my shoulders I tried to loosen up the rope that was bound around my wrists. I finally slipped a hand out but kept it behind me, tugging to make sure it wasn't attached to anything else. I had no idea if this would work but I had a feeling that I would at least take care of these two bozos.  
  
They came forward at the same time, talking to each other quietly.  
"What should we do to her first, Al?"  
"Let's fuck her, Jim!" Al said, laughing.  
"Yeah, she looks like an easy lay." Jim said, leaning in towards me.  
"I don't think so, Jim." I said, rearing my head back and slamming it against his, blood spouting everywhere.  
"What the fuck?" Al said, coming forward as Jim stumbled back. I brought my hand out from underneath the blanket and connecting with his jaw. He stumbled back and I took the opportunity to stand up, quickly falling back down into the chair. I made quick work of the ropes around my ankles before one came for me again. I grabbed the other rope and started swinging for him. 

"Come here, girl!" Jim yelled, grabbing for my hair. I swung one of the knotted ropes towards his face and caught him off guard, hitting him. It didn't do much damage, just enough for me to find something else to swing at them. I saw some sort of pipe laying next to the bed and went to reach for it when I fell onto my stomach, a hand coming out and tripping me.  
"Don't run from us, sweetie." Al said. "We'll play nice." 

I stretched and grabbed the pipe, hitting the hand that was holding me down and getting back up. The men approached me and I started swinging hitting one in the head and immediately knocking him out.  
"Now come on, what's our boss gonna think?" The man said, reaching for something in his jacket pocket.  
"That he should've hired more qualified men, or just killed me." I said, swinging at him and connecting with his temple. He fell to the ground, knocked out. I hit them both in the knees with the pipe and dropped it on the dirty floor.  
  
I found my clothes laying near the door and quickly put my shirt and pants on. I found a knife on a table and grabbed the pipe. I quietly went to the door and stood still, listening to the sounds on the other side. There was a noise I couldn't quite make out, but I stood my ground, even though I was loosing a lot of blood and very weak.  
"You have to tough it out, Iris. You have to escape." I whispered to myself before reaching for the door handle.  
I was startled when I heard the door open but remained as quiet as I could. I grabbed the pipe in both hands and stood back as light from the hallway creeped into the room.  
I started to take a swing when I noticed devil horns and I immediately dropped the pipe, the breath leaving my body and darkness surrounding me once again.


	29. Recuperating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris wakes up in a hospital, meets a friend of Matt's, and tries to get her head around all of the madness that's happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this story. This chapter won't be as tough to read as the last one, but there are still mentions of rape in this chapter, so ye have been warned.

I woke up on a bed sore and stiff. I tried to move but I couldn't.   
"Hey, don't move so much, you might open up a stitch." Matt said, standing up from his bedside vigil.   
"What happened?" I said, groggily. It even hurt to speak   
"The night you got to New York I went out and found some of Fisk's men, who are now working with The Hand." He said, sighing. "We fought and I was injured pretty bad, that's why I didn't call you back because I was recuperating. When I got your message I tried to call you and no one answered at first, then I got a call back from your phone. From Fisk."   
I nodded my head as he continued.   
"He wouldn't give me specifics but I had a hunch as to where he had taken you. By the time I got to you, Fisk was gone and he left his men to do the dirty work. Not very many of them though, and you managed to take down two by yourself." He said.   
"I'm glad you finally found me. I knew you would." I said, smiling at him. "Can I at least sit up?"  
"Let me get the nurse and tell her you're awake. I'm sure Kelli would like to see that you're awake." Matt said, standing up. 

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.   
"I'm glad you're ok." He said, before grabbing his cane and walking to the door.   
"Matt?" I said.   
"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied, taking his cane in both hands.   
"Thank you." I whispered.   
"You're welcome. Let me get the nurse." He said quietly before leaving the room. 

I lay there for a moment, the sounds of beeping machines in my ears. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths to slow my heart rate. I was in the hospital. Wilson Fisk had me kidnapped and tortured to get information out of me about Matt. Matt saved my life after risking his the night before. 

"Let me see her! She's my best friend!" Kelli's yelling broke me out of my trance.   
"I'll let you see her as soon as I check her vitals, Kelli. I promise." The nurse said to her before coming into the room.   
She walked in and looked towards me, smiling.   
"Glad to see you're awake." She said, putting on gloves. "My name is Claire Temple and I'm going to be your nurse." She said, walking over to check the machines beside me. 

"Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?" She asked, placing a blood pressure cuff on my arm.   
"How would you feel if you got your ass kicked?" I said, wincing at the slight movement of my arm.   
She laughed. "Like shit." She continued with my vitals, making small talk with me.   
"How long have you been a nurse?" I asked her as she checked my stitches.   
"Long enough." She smiled and patted my arm. "Looks like one of the stitches tore." She said before finishing up my vitals. She moved around the room in a blur, collecting all she needed to fix my suture that had burst on my arm. She sat back down with her supplies neatly laid out on a metal table and turned towards me to start working.

I turned my head after she disinfected the area, not wanting to see the needle go through my skin. I winced at the first poke, but took deep breaths to calm myself down.   
"You've got tattoos, why antsy about this?" She said, clipping off the first stitch.   
"Tattoo needles are faster than a large needle sewing up your skin." I said.   
She laughed. "You've got a point there." 

She continued stitching me up, concentrating on her work.   
"Final stitch. I'm sure your fan club will be happy to know that you're awake, especially Kelli. She hasn't left me alone for days." She said, finishing up with the stitches and redressing the wound.  
I nodded my head, "I'm sure they will. Sorry about Kelli, she can be a handful."   
She got up and threw away the needle and gloves in their appropriate places before turning towards me.   
"Oh I know, I've worked with her many times. Great anesthesiologist but not a very patient woman. I'll let them know they can come in." She said walking towards the door. I gave her a weak thank you, wore out from talking. 

She nodded and walked over to the door, opening it up "You can come in here now." She said, opening the door all the way. Kelli ran through first, almost knocking over Claire.   
"Sorry, Claire." She said, coming over to my left side. Foggy walked in next, nodding to Claire and coming to stand behind Kelli. Matt walked in and stopped Claire in her tracks,   
"Thank you, Claire." He said, touching her hand in a friendly matter.   
"She's strong, that's for sure. Try to keep this one, Matt." She said before leaving the room. I looked at Kelli and she just shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'm so glad you're ok, Iris." Kelli said, taking my hand. "When Matt called and said you had been in an accident, I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to call your parents, I figured you would do that if you wanted to."   
"Thanks, Kelli." I said. I tried to sit up but all I could get out was a grunt and a few groans.   
"Here, let me help you." Kelli said, pressing a button to bring up the head of my bed so I could see them all better.   
"Thanks, Kel." I said.   
"What exactly happened?" She asked, taking the seat that Matt had occupied earlier.   
I glanced around, not sure where to start. I didn't want to lie to my friend so I told her the truth, some of it.   
"I was taking out some boxes to the garbage and then I was going to take some items to St. Patrick's for donation and the next thing I knew I was in a dark room, being beaten up by some guys I didn't know." I said.   
The three of them were silent as I spoke, the only sounds were the soft sobs coming from Kelli, the beeping of the machines and the rustle of clothing as Foggy shifted around to stand near Kelli. 

"Who did it?" Foggy asked.   
"Not a clue. I do know I took out two of the guys before I blacked out again and woke up here, in the hospital." I said.   
"Oh, Iris." Kelli said, standing up and coming over to me. She grabbed my hand gently, "I'm so glad you're not dead, and you took out two of the guys. That's impressive." 

 

I nodded my head, wanting to ask them some questions, but my thoughts were stopped by Claire suddenly coming back into the room.   
"I hate to burst everyone's bubble, but visiting hours will be over in 5 minutes. They were actually up 5 minutes ago, but I figured I'd let you guys speak for a moment." She said. "I also need to run some more tests on Iris now that she is fully awake."   
"Like what?" I said, turning my head towards her.   
"Well putting it bluntly, a rape test.." She said. "I'll let you guys say your goodbyes but after that, you gotta go."  
Everyone nodded their heads and she left.   
"Well, she doesn't beat around the bush." I said, my body tensing up at the thought of possibly being raped. I honestly didn't know what happened to me while I was there, and the fact that they may have done something sent chills up my spine.   
I heard Matt's cane tapping towards me and I looked over at him.   
"It will be ok, I promise." He said, taking my hand in his. I gently squeezed it, not thinking about the pain I was in. "I'm just a phone call away." He said. 

"Same here, if you need anything I'll be here. I don't care if it's after hours or not. I'm a doctor, dammit." Kelli said, laughing through her tears. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked towards Foggy.   
"What they said." He said, pulling Kelli close. "I also know a couple of lawyers that will be able to help if you need it."   
"Thanks guys. I won't hesitate to call any of you." I said.   
They said their goodbyes and Matt gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Iris." He said quietly. "I promise they're not going to hurt you again."   
I nodded my head and watched as they walked out of the room. I heard Kelli talking to someone, probably Claire.   
"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Matt said.   
I sat confused for a moment until Claire came into the room, telling them goodbye and that they can come back in the morning. There was also another nurse with her, as a witness. 

"This isn't one of my favorite things to do, but it has to be done." Claire said, holding a clipboard and a pen. She pulled a chair close to my bed and sat down.   
"Full name and date of birth please." She said, looking up at me.   
"Iris Ryne Collins, November 26, 1983. Middle name is spelled r-y-n-e but pronounced like r-y-a-n. Dad was a huge Ryne Sandberg fan." I said, laughing through my nervousness.

She jotted my name and birthday on the form before asking some more simple questions before getting to the harder ones.   
"Ok, when was your last period?" She said. I racked my brain for a moment before answering her.   
"When was the last time you had intercourse?"   
"Ummm...about 2 weeks ago." I said, blushing.  
"Did you use contraceptive?" She asked, looking up at me.   
"No, but I went the next day and got Plan-B from the pharmacy." I said, looking down at my hands. She jotted that down on the form before placing the pen and clipboard down.   
"Alright, now here comes the part that you won't like." She said, standing up and going to wash her hands.  
\----------  
"Alright. I'll take this to the lab and have them run it. We should have results within a few days." She said, taking off her gloves and throwing them in the bin. The other nurse, who hadn't said a word left the room, leaving Claire and I alone.   
"How do you know Matt?" I asked her. She washed her hands, almost contemplating answering my question.   
"Do you want to know the truth?" She said, turning around.   
"That would be nice." 

She sighed and walked over to my bed, checking the machines over again.   
"He was a patient of mine at Metro-General. Had a bad fall and I stitched him up." She said.   
"He never goes to the hospital, so I know that's bull." I said, looking at her. She looked at me and moved in closer.   
"How much do you know about your boyfriend?" She said, quietly.  
"Do you know about...?" She nodded her head before I got the rest of my question out.   
"Let's just say I've saved his life numerous times." She turned on a machine beside me. "Something for the pain." She said, answering my unsaid question and turning to leave.   
"Claire?" I said. She turned around and looked at me. "Thank you."   
She smiled and nodded her head. "It's what I love to do. Get some rest, I'll be back a little later." 

She walked out of the room, turning off the bright light above me, but the light above my bed was still on, emitting a soft glow into the room. I yawned and tried to close my eyes to get some rest, but the only thing I kept seeing was Fisk's face in mine, snarling. I tried to stay awake, but the pain medicine I was given had kicked in quickly and I was soon asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Trying to write as much as I can so that way when I want to post a new chapter I won't have to do as much as I have been doing. I (hopefully) start my new job on Friday so I'll try to update the story again tomorrow and Thursday. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading this! Keep those Kudos coming and comment if you'd like. I always love encouragement!


	30. Back On My Feet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris decides it's time to get back on her feet after her accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too crazy in this chapter, just filler basically. I still hope you enjoy!

The next few days were a blur of doctors and nurses flowing in and out of the room, as well as Sargent Mahoney, a friend of Matt and Foggy's. He came in to take my statement and ask some questions about the kidnapping. Matt and Foggy were both present while he was there, helping with my case. 

After they left I fell asleep, still on pain medication from a large cut in my side, as well as minor lacerations on my face and arms.   
I woke up a few hours later to Claire checking my vitals again.   
"I'm glad you're awake. Your test results came back." She said, sitting down beside me.   
"What are the results?" I said.   
"Everything turned out fine, there were no visible tears or forced entry and no semen. Those guys just roughed you up really good." She said. "We did manage to get some DNA samples from under your fingertips and your clothing and we gave those to the police to run through their system."   
"I did take out a couple of them trying to escape." I said, with pride in my voice.   
"So I've heard. Did he teach you how to fight?" She asked. 

Before I could get my answer out, the door opened and Matt walked in.   
"Is this a bad time?" He asked, holding a bouquet of irises.   
"No, not at all. I was just telling Iris that her test came back negative. She'll have to stay another day or so but she'll be fine." Claire said, standing up and letting Matt take the chair.   
"I know about you and Claire." I said, smiling. He turned towards Claire.   
"Hey, she's the one who brought it up. I had no idea you would tell your girlfriend." She said, crossing her arms.   
"I found him on his couch all bloodied and bruised and he told me." I said.   
"That sounds better than finding him in a dumpster, almost dead."   
"I didn't know that." I said, turning towards him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.   
"What can I say, I get myself into some situations." 

Claire and I both rolled our eyes and she left the room. Matt placed the irises and vase on the table beside me before turning to me.   
"You're looking a bit better today." Matt said, taking my hand and kissing it.   
"How can you tell?" I asked.   
"I just know." He said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead.   
We sat and talked for awhile, telling me about some of the things he found out. Kelli came around 5, Matt leaving to get a few things done. I nodded my head, knowing what he was going to go do. Kelli sat and talked with me until visiting hours were over and I eventually fell asleep. 

When I woke up the next day, there was a doctor checking on me, Claire close by.   
"Ms. Collins, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked, taking the stethoscope from around his neck.  
"Ok, I guess. Just woke up so I really can't tell." I said, laughing.   
"Well,you're healing up very nicely and you don't have any broken bones, so that's good. You did suffer a concussion, bruised ribs and a few cuts." He said, putting the stethoscope in his ears.   
"I need you to breathe normally, ok." He said.   
He finished with my quick examination, checking my vitals along with the cut on my side that was not as sore as before, but it was still difficult to lean over.   
"I believe you are ready to be released. I'll write you a prescription for your pain." He said, taking out a pad and writing something down. He handed it to Claire. "I'll get Claire to notify someone that you will be released and you can go home later." He said. "Take care, Ms. Collins." He left, leaving Claire and I alone. 

She held the paper and looked at it, shaking her head. "I don't know why he's prescribing this to you. All you really need is something for pain, like Tylenol." She said. "You can fill it if you want, but my advice is to get plenty of rest and no over exertion until you know you can handle it." She handed me the script and I glanced at it, not really knowing what it actually said. Just looked like a bunch of scribbles to me, along with his signature and a legible M.D. beside it.   
"I'm sure Kelli will be keeping a strict eye on me." I said, placing the paper on the tray beside me.   
"No doubt. She's very persistent." Claire said. "Is that who you want me to notify?"   
I nodded my head.   
"Alright, I'll get all your paperwork ready and let Kelli know that she can come and get you once it's all done." She said, walking out of the room. 

"Take care of yourself, Iris." Claire said, walking beside me in the wheelchair. As a precaution, I had to be escorted out in a wheelchair even though I was capable of walking, but with both Kelli and Claire being adamant about me not walking as much, I let Kelli push me around.   
"No worries there, I've got someone who'll watch me like a hawk." I said, nodding towards Kelli.   
"That's very true." Kelli said, stopping at the taxi that was taking us back to her apartment.   
They both helped me up and into the cab before Kelli sat beside me and we went back home.   
"I want you to stay in your room and do not move. If you need anything, just yell, alright?" Kelli said, once we got back home and settled.   
"Yes mother." I said, laying on the bed. It felt wonderful to finally lay in a bed that wasn't made of rocks.   
"Ha ha ha very funny. You're mom called the other day. I told her you were on an interview. You need to call her and tell her what's up." She said before leaving me. 

I called my mom, telling her vaguely what happened.   
"It was a hit and run accident mom, I'm ok. Kelli's taking good care of me." I said.   
"Well I'm glad you're ok, honey. Let me know if you need anything." She said. "Dad and I love you so much."   
"I love you, mom. Send dad my love as well." I said, hanging up the phone. I sat it down on the end table and closed my eyes, sleep claiming me quickly. 

 

After about a week of doing nothing except small interactions with Kelli, I was back on my feet. I was still a bit sore, but I needed to get up and move around some; I was tired of sitting around all of the time. Matt came to see me once since I left the hospital so now it was time for me to visit him.   
I got dressed and left my room, Kelli was sitting on the couch with Foggy.   
"Hey, you're up." She said, getting up. "Looks like you're headed somewhere."   
"Yeah, I feel a lot better and I was going to go see Matt at his new place." I said, grabbing my purse.   
"Iris, I don't think that's a good idea." Kelli said.  
"I'll come with you." Foggy said, standing up. I rolled my eyes but decided not to argue with them.   
"Fine. You'll know where he lives." I said, walking towards the door. "I'll catch you later, Kelli."   
"Be careful, Iris." She said walking over to us. She gave Foggy a kiss "I love you, Fogster."   
"Love you, Kelli." He said before we walked out. 

We made small talk as we walked along, not really saying much. When we passed by Matt's old apartment I looked up, the smoke had settled but the entire side of his apartment had been blown out.   
"Damn, I'm glad no one was hurt." I said.   
"Yeah no shit." Foggy said.   
"How's Matt doing, since the accident?" I asked as we stopped at a crosswalk.   
He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Bad, of course. He's blaming himself and I think that's why he's been distant this week."   
"That sounds like him." I said. 

We walked another few blocks until he stopped at a nice brownstone.   
"This is him." He said, buzzing up to Matt's apartment.   
It took a few moments until I heard Matt's voice.   
"Who is it?"   
"Hey man, it's Foggy. I have someone here who wants to see you." He said, looking over at me.   
It took a few moments until he buzzed us up.   
"I'll leave you to it, I've gotta go see a man about a tux."   
"Take care, Foggy." I said, opening the door.   
"He's on the 5th floor, apartment 5C." He said before turning to leave. 

Luckily there was an elevator so I didn't have to take too many steps. Even though I was feeling much better, the walk here was very exhausting and I was glad to not move for a bit.   
The elevator dinged and I walked out onto the 5th floor. I walked over to Matt's apartment and he was standing at the door, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. He had fresh wounds on his face and chest.   
"Iris." He breathed, opening the door so I could enter.   
"Hi Matt." I said. He closed the door and started to walk away but I grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to me. 

I ran my hands up to his face, feeling his skin on mine. "I missed you so much. Please don't blame yourself for what happened to me." I said, pulling him in for a hug. He held me tight and I felt his breathing change.   
"I can't help but blame myself, Iris." He said pulling back from me. I wiped the tears away from his face before taking his hand.   
"Come on, give me a tour of your new place." I said. 

He gave me a quick tour of his apartment. It was a bit smaller than his last one but on the bright side, or not so bright side, no unsightly LED advertisements blaring through his windows.   
We sat down on the couch and he pulled me close.  
"I'm glad you're ok." I said, touching his new stitches on his chest. "Find anything new?"   
"No, hitting dead ends." He said, playing with my hair. "Fisk is laying low and I know he's waiting for the right time."   
"Well, hopefully the police will be able to find something with the DNA I had on me." I said, then added as an afterthought "I saw him."   
"Who? Fisk?" 

I nodded my head. "The night when you rescued me, he came into the room, wanting to know where you were. I thought he was in jail, but I guess he escaped, I don't know. He knows you're Daredevil, Matt." I said quietly, fearful that someone was listening. "He asked me where you were and I told him I didn't know because I honestly didn't. He left the room and two guys came in to do God knows what to me. I had managed to release my hands from my binds while Fisk was talking and when they started in on me, I beat the shit out of them." 

I saw Matt's hands clench and his shoulders rise and fall. "Did he touch you?"   
"No, he had someone put a blanket over my shoulders since I was naked but that was it."   
"Oh God, Iris. I'm so so sorry." He said, taking my hands again. "I knew this would happen."   
"Stop beating yourself up about it, Matthew." I said, squeezing my hands. "The doctor told me that I was ok. No broken bones, just a bruised rib or two, cuts and a concussion."   
He nodded his head and pulled me close.   
"You'd be a lot better off without me though." He said.   
"I doubt that." I said. 

We sat for hours, just cuddling on the couch and enjoying each other company. When my stomach started growling he laughed. "I guess I could make us something to eat." He said, untangling himself from me and standing up. "What would you like?"   
"How about we order in that way there are no dishes to clean up." I said. He laughed and grabbed his phone.   
"Anything in particular?" He said.   
"Surprise me." I said, getting up. "I'm going to the bathroom."   
He nodded and got on his phone. "Call Luigi's" 

 

I smiled and walked to his bathroom. I did my business and went to wash my hands, looking in the mirror. I haven't looked at myself since my kidnapping so what I saw was a shock. I had several cuts on my lips and face, the swelling of my eyes had gone down but there were still purple-yellow marks on the skin. I had a stitch on my right cheek as well as several on my sides and chest. The skin on my arms and hands were broken and bruised as well. I lifted my shirt and saw a long cut on my side, the stitches running from my hip to waist, as well as many bruises and minor cuts. 

I looked back up into the mirror and my vision was blurry. I pulled my shirt down and tried to calm myself down but the dam finally broke and I lost it, sliding onto the floor of his bathroom and crying.   
"Iris," Matt said, knocking on the door. "Are you ok in there?"   
I wiped my tears but more kept coming. I tried to answer him but all that left me where sobs. I heard him open the door and come in.   
"Oh baby." He said, sitting on the floor next to me and pulling me close. "It's gonna be alright."   
"I hope you find him, Matt. I hope you find that son of a bitch and make him pay for what he's done to me and everyone in this goddamn city." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.   
"Don't worry, I'm going to do everything I can." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I start my new job on Monday 8/8/16, but I only work a few hours then and then about 4 on Wednesday, so I may have another update either late Monday night or on Tuesday. Possibly one on Sunday, depends on what time I go to bed! 
> 
> Spread the word! Leave Comments! Kudos! Do you hate it? Do you love it? Is it just meh?


	31. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks pass, time goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to my word, I'm updating this story tonight haha! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

The next few weeks went by relatively slow. I was still healing and the noticeable bruises went away and my stitches were removed, but I still had the long scar on my side as well as the internal scars that I would have to deal with for a long time. Kelli was an excellent nurse, even when she had to work. Foggy and Matt were also very helpful in my healing process, Matt especially. Most of my days were spent looking for jobs and setting up interviews and my nights were spent with Matt, staying at his place while he went out searching for answers. 

It was a few weeks before Thanksgiving and my birthday when I had one of my first job interviews since moving to New York. It was at a culinary school that I had showed interest in a while back. I went to the interview confident in getting a job, as well as continuing my education.  
I left the interview with a new job and also information on how to further my career. I was so excited that I immediately walked to Matt's house, which was a few blocks away from the school. 

I started to walk towards Matt's apartment when I felt like I was being watched. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and kept walking, keeping close watch on those around me. I noticed two guys following behind me, looking worse for wear. I recognized them as the two men that had attacked me a few weeks prior. I huddled into my coat, trying to hide my face from not only the wind, but from whoever was following me.   
I got on my phone and called Matt, keeping to the main streets and not alleyways. 

"Hey baby, how'd the interview go?" He answered after the second ring.   
"I think I'm being followed." I said quietly into the receiver. "I'm almost to your apartment building."  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before he spoke, his voice low and deep, growling almost.   
"Come up the back way." He said, before ending the call.   
I took a deep breath and kept walking, keeping an even pace. When I got close to his building I turned and went down an alleyway, hearing the men follow me. It was getting dark out and the sun was quickly setting in the November sky, so I knew what Matt had planned to do. I got to the fire escape and started to walk up them when one of the men grabbed me.   
"Where ya headed, honey? We're not finished with you yet." The man said. I reared back to punch him but the other guy caught my hand, causing me to fall to the ground.  
"I don't think so. You're not getting past us this time." 

"Try getting past me." I heard a voice from above me say. I saw a flash of red before the man who held onto my arm yelped in pain. He fell to the ground as the other man started to run away but the flash of red raced over there and knocked him onto the ground, giving him several punches to the face and head. The man who had a hold on me started to get up but I kicked him in the head to make him stay down, knocking him out.   
Matt walked over to me and helped me up. We walked up to his apartment and I went into his room to sit down while he called his friend on the police force on his burner phone. When he was done he came back in the room, taking his mask off.   
"Where those the two men who attacked you?" He asked me.   
"Yes, so that should help with my case." I said.   
"Well, the police are on their way to collect them. They also have your statement of what the men looked like so I'm sure you'll be hearing from the police again soon." He said, sitting down beside me. 

"I'm going to need a good lawyer, but luckily with my paycheck I'll be able to afford one." I said, turning to him and smiling.   
"You got the job?" He said.   
"I did, and hopefully when all this mess blows over I'll be able to start going to school there as well."   
He pulled me in for a kiss, holding my hips gently.   
"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! We should celebrate!" He said, kissing me again.   
"What do you have in mind, Mr. Murdock?" I said, running my hands over his suit.   
"I can think of a few things." He said, kissing my neck.   
"Matthew..." I said, giggling.   
"Ok, how about I cook dinner for us." He said, kissing me again.   
"That sounds lovely, maybe afterwards I can stay the night?" I asked.   
"Sounds like a plan." 

While he cooked I called Kelli to let her know how the interview went and that I was staying at Matt's for the night. I didn't tell her about my run in with those creeps because I knew she was still stressed out about my incident. She would find out soon enough, I'm sure.   
After my call, I went through Matt's clothes and found a very large shirt to put on, taking off my interview outfit and folding it neatly on a chair. I walked out into the living room and kitchen area to find Matt looking around for things. 

"Hey, need some help?" I asked, walking over to him. He moved his head towards my voice and smiled.   
"Bad thing about moving is sometimes you can't find what you're looking for." He said, laughing.   
"I agree. It took me 20 minutes to find a shirt today for my interview." I said, walking up behind him. He was stirring something in a pot when he stopped and turned around.   
"Are you wearing one of my shirts?" He said, putting his hands on my hips.   
I blushed, "Maybe...I wanted to get comfortable and a pair of black pants and a long sleeved shirt just wasn't cutting it." I said. "Don't you want to get comfortable? I'm sure you don't want to cook in your suit." 

He ran his hands down his body and laughed. "Wow, I forgot I had it on. It's almost like second skin to me. Just stir this, I'll be right back." He said moving out of the way and towards his room. I tasted a bit of what he was making, and hummed.   
"How does it taste?" He said from his room.   
"Delicious." I said, putting the spoon I used to taste in the sink and returned to stirring the sauce.   
"I figured you'd like something warm to eat, it's getting really chilly outside."   
"It is, but I love fall. It's my favorite season." I said. 

He came back into the room wearing a black shirt and his black sweatpants, looking much better.   
"Feeling better now?" I said as he came up behind me.   
"Much." He said, kissing my neck. "May I take the reigns?" He asked, holding the elbow of my right arm. I stopped stirring the pot and turned around.   
"Take it away, Mr. Murdock." I said, stepping out of his way.   
"How about some music?" I asked, walking over to his record player. I had brought over some of my records for him to listen to.   
"Take it away, Ms. DJ." He said, laughing.   
We ate our meal on his couch, Rumours by Fleetwood Mac playing softly in the background. When we finished I started to get up to put the dishes up but Matt stopped me.   
"Don't worry about those right now." He said, grabbing the plates and setting them on the coffee table. He put his arm around me and leaned back on the couch, bringing me closer to him.   
"I just want to sit here with you." He said. "Enjoy the evening together and forget about our problems for once."   
"That sounds like a plan." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. The days activities wore me out and the pasta dish Matt made for us was making me even more tired. I yawned and settled deeper into Matt's chest, listening to Christine McVie sing "You Make Loving Fun."   
\--------------

The next day was spent going to the police station to pick up my statement. I was then escorted back to the hospital with Matt and Foggy along with Sgt. Mahoney to identify my kidnappers, who were laying up in the hospital with concussions.  
"That's them." I said as we walked out of the final room. A chill ran up my spine and Matt put his hand gently on the small of my back.   
"You sure of this? You also said that the room was very dim." Sgt. Mahoney said, looking at me.   
"Yes, those were the men that attacked me, twice now. I recognized their voices from the second time around." I said to him quietly.   
"Ok. As soon as they wake up and are ready to comply I will notify you." He said to me before turning to Matt and Foggy. 

"As for the two of you, I'm sure you'll be hearing from their lawyers, so I'd stay on my toes." He told the guys, his voice lowering.   
We left the hospital into the chilly air, Matt and Foggy flanking me.   
"I'm gonna head my house to grab some papers. Man, I really wish Karen would come back from Vermont so we can have our secretary back." Foggy said.   
"I can help out, with that sort of thing. That's what I'm going to be doing anyway." I said as Foggy hailed us a cab.   
"Yeah but for a school, not for lawyers." He said.   
"So? I can write up documents, help with research, fetch you guys coffee if needed." I said, tongue in cheek.   
"It's not a bad idea Foggy, Iris will be needed for this case anyway." He said, smiling.   
"You just want to be closer to your girlfriend." Foggy said as the cab pulled up. He opened the door. "Matt, I'll meet you back at your place in about an hour, sound good?"   
"Kelli's." I said.   
"Got it. See you then." Foggy got into the cab and it sped off.   
"Shall we walk?" Matt said, holding out his arm. I grabbed him by the elbow and kissed his cheek.   
"Lead the way, sir." 

We made it back to Kelli's apartment, Jonny greeting us in his usual cheerful way.   
"Good afternoon, Ms. Collins. Mr. Murdock. I heard that Mr. Nelson proposed to Ms. Jacobs, is that true?" He said, his eyes sparkling.   
"Good afternoon, Jonny." I said, smiling at him. "It's true."   
He clapped his hands and his smile got even wider. "Oh that's wonderful news! I do love a good wedding." He said.   
I laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'll make sure you get an invitation, I am the Maid of Honor."   
"Oh that's wonderful, Ms. Collins. I won't keep you any longer, the two of you have a wonderful evening." He said.   
"Thank you, Jonny. Foggy will be coming by in a bit to help us with some wedding planning, you can send him on up when he does." Matt said.   
"Of course, Mr. Murdock." He said, turning away as someone pulled up.   
We went up to the apartment and I changed into a pair of sweatpants, blue fuzzy socks and my favorite t-shirt, a Ryne Sandberg Cubs shirt while Matt got all of his things set up. I grabbed my laptop and brought it into the living room, plugging it up near my spot on the couch.   
"Would you like some coffee? I also have apple cider and hot chocolate." I asked.   
"I'll take some hot chocolate. Do you have marshmallows?" He said, smiling.   
"Do I have marshmallows? Matt, who do you think you're talking to. Of course I have marshmallows. Hot chocolate wouldn't be hot chocolate without the mallows." I said, going into the kitchen. 

As I was getting a pot to set up on the stove the front door opened and in walked Kelli.   
"Hey guys, what's up?" She said, closing the door and setting her bag down on the floor.   
"Not much, getting ready to work on my case. Want a hot chocolate?" I asked, grabbing the milk from the fridge and setting it down on the counter.   
"Ooh, yes please. I can help you guys out if you'd like." She said, taking off her coat and scarf.  
"That would be wonderful Kelli, thank you." Matt said.   
"Cool, let me change and I'll get set up." She said, going into her room. 

I grabbed all the other ingredients to make the hot chocolate, put them all in the pan with the milk and started stirring.   
"Are you actually making hot chocolate in a pot?" Matt said, coming up behind me.   
"What other way is there?" I said.   
"Usually with powdered mix and hot water." He said, laughing. 

"Not this girl. Milk, cocoa powder, powdered sugar, vanilla extract and a few other things tossed in there. Do you want peppermint in yours?" I said.   
"Sure." He said, putting his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder kissing my cheek.   
"Hey, no hanky panky while I'm here." Kelli said returning from her room.   
"Ditto when Foggy gets here." I said as Matt moved away from me.   
I finished the drinks for the three of us, with plenty left for Foggy once he got here. We sat at the dining room table that Kelli brought back in from storage and drank our delicious concoctions.   
"I'm so glad you got this recipe from your grandma. I always loved it during the holidays." Kelli said, taking another sip of her drink.   
I nodded my head and turned towards Matt. "What do you think?" I asked.   
"Mmm hmm" He said as he was taking a sip. I laughed when he brought the cup down and had a melted marshmallow mustache.   
"I need a picture of this." I said, taking out my phone and snapping a quick picture. 

As Matt was wiping his mustache off his lip, someone knocked on the door.   
"Let me in, it's Foggy." He said. Kelli and I both got up, she went to the door and I into the kitchen to warm up the chocolate for Foggy.   
"Hey guys, sorry I didn't call. My phone died on the way here, but I managed to grab my charger." He said, his teeth chattering. "The wind's picked up out there and it's cold."   
"Let me warm you up, then." Kelli said. I could hear them kiss and I made a loud gagging noise.   
"No hanky panky, remember Kelli?" Matt said.   
"I know, I know." She said. 

The chocolate heated up quickly and I poured it into a mug.   
"Anyone want a top off?" I said, coming into the living room with the pot in one hand and Foggy's mug in the other. I handed the mug to Foggy and went around filling up the rest of the mugs. I brought the peppermint extract as well as the marshmallows into the room and sat down.   
"Peppermint in your hot chocolate?" I asked Foggy.   
"You made hot chocolate?" He asked taking a sip. "Holy shit, you made hot chocolate." He said, taking another sip.   
"Try it with the peppermint." Kelli said, grabbing the bottle of extract and placing a tiny drop into his mug.   
"Don't forget the marshmallows." I said, handing her the bag. 

It was after 2 in the morning when we called it quits. After giving them my full statement again, we started doing some research and throwing things back and forth at each other, Kelli and I writing them down. I helped Matt find articles that he could put through his braille reader and helped with fetching coffee.   
"Thanks for the help ladies." Foggy said, putting on his jacket.   
"Don't go, it's too late for you to be getting out. Not to mention too cold." Kelli said, taking off Foggy's jacket.   
"Where am I going to sleep?" Foggy asked, giving Kelli a look that made her giggle like a teenager.   
"I can think of a few places." She said, pulling him into her room and slamming the door.   
"Well that was awkward." I said.   
"Don't tell me you didn't notice their little glances, and I think Foggy was even doing something under the table." Matt said, pacing his things.  
"Oh God, don't tell me that." I said, laughing. 

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave then." Matt said, standing up.   
"No sir, I'm not staying here alone with the horny twins. At least stay with me the night, it's been awhile since we've slept in the same bed together." I said, needing him near me.   
He looked down at me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up from my chair. I leaned in to kiss him and for the first time in since I arrived, I finally felt at home. None of the other stuff mattered right now, the kidnapping, the upcoming holiday's and birthday's, none of that mattered. I felt safe in Matt's arms, no matter what he did or who he was. I felt extremely safe. 

"I love you, Matt." I said, kissing him again with more gusto and almost knocking him over.  
"Woah, easy tiger." He said, holding onto my waist to steady himself. "I love you, Iris."   
He kissed me again and soon the kisses became more urgent; I needed him close to me.   
I pulled apart quickly when I heard something crash in Kelli's room, followed by Foggy laughing and apologizing.   
"Come on, let's go to my room." I said, taking Matt's hand. I turned off the lights in the living room, checked to make sure the stove top was off. The small nightlight in between my room and the bathroom was lit up to guide my way and soon we were in my room. 

I took off my pants and socks, leaving on my t-shirt and panties and climbed into bed. I sat there and watched Matt as he stood there, hand on his cane, red glasses covering his eyes. I patted the other side of the bed, "Hop on in, the sheets are very soft." I said, feeling the satin sheets I bought for my bed.  
He grinned and folded up his cane, placing it on the end table beside him. He undid his tie slowly, his fingers going up to the knot and tugging the blue fabric gently. I sat back and watched his little strip tease and smiled.   
"I don't want to have sex tonight." I said as he started to unbutton his shirt.   
"I know baby, I can tell when you're turned on." He said, licking his lips. I suppressed a moan and shook my head.   
"You keep doing that and I will be." I said, laughing. 

He finally finished undressing and eased under the covers with me, wearing only his boxer briefs. I turned the light off and moved closer to him, his arms immediately going around my waist. I ran my hands up to his face, finding his lips and kissing him. His hands moved up and ran along my sides, hitting the place on my right side that was no longer sore, but the scar that remained was long and kinda gnarly.   
"Does it still hurt?" He asked, gently running his cool fingertips along the raised skin.   
"It's a little bit tender, but I'm sure that will go away. It's in a precarious spot." I said.   
"They have things to diminish scars you know." He said, his hand coming back to my hips.   
"I know but I don't think I'm gonna use it. I'm keeping it as a reminder of how strong I can be." I said.   
My eyes had finally adjusted to the room and I could see him smile in the faint moonlight that was coming through the window.   
"I love you, Iris." He said, pulling me in for a kiss.   
"I love you, Matt." I said, cuddling into his chest and closing my eyes. I was soon asleep from the lullaby that was Matt's steady breathing and heartbeat.


	32. Planning a Wedding is Disastrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris helps plan a wedding, but soon her focus isn't on helping her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter about 2 weeks ago, but I've been so busy with starting work and sleeping that I haven't had a chance to edit it until this morning, even though I go into work in 3 hours haha. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, hopefully I'll be able to work on the next few chapters later this week! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Helping plan a wedding can be fun, that is if you know what you're doing. Kelli and I had no clue what to do and Foggy was even more confused by the whole thing.   
"Should I hire a wedding planner?" Kelli asked. I was currently flipping through a Bridal magazine, looking at different ideas.   
"It's up to you, you're the bride." I said, marking a page with an interesting menu.   
"I'm pretty sure we can handle it, I mean. We need a guest list, addresses, venue, menu, dresses, tuxes, rings, preacher or priest, band, caterers, photographers, florists, cake. That's it, isn't it?" She said, going through her checklist. 

"What about hotels for the out of town guests. I know you're parents and grandparents, along with my parents aren't all going to stay here." I said, laughing.   
"Oh god, could you imagine that?" She said, writing down my suggestion.   
"What about gifts for the wedding party, and the actual wedding party. I can't be the only bridesmaid you have." I said.   
"I was thinking about asking Karen and Claire. They're the only other girls I really talk to other than you. Unless you count my boss and that's not gonna happen." She said. 

"Ok. What kind of budget are you looking at?" I asked.   
"Well, I'm not inviting many people, my family and yours. I'm sure Foggy's family would love to come. I'm meeting them for the first time on Thanksgiving." She said. "Probably my Aunt Linda and Uncle Jerry and my cousins. That's 13 people counting you, Claire and Karen."   
"Ok, we'll get with Foggy and see who he wants to invite. Jonny also said he would love to be invited so add 2 more to the list for him and his wife." 

"Got it." She said, jotting it down on a piece of paper. "Check off guest list for now. What else have I missed?"   
"Let's see, what about registering? You know someone's going to bring you a china set." I said, laughing.   
"Oh yeah, registry. Free stuff!" She said, writing that down. "And I know Foggy said he knows where he wants to take me on our honeymoon, so that's being taken care of."   
"Awesome. I figured I would set up a time where you and I, Karen and Claire can go have have maybe brunch somewhere and go look for dresses, even though I know you already have a dress at your mothers house." I said.   
"That's right, I do have grandma's wedding dress." She said, writing that down. She sat back and looked at her list.   
"Ok, so we're planning on a March wedding, that way it's after the holiday bustle and it will give people some time to prepare for the madness. Also, do you think Matt's priest would be able to be the officiant?" She asked. 

I thought for a moment. "I'm not so sure, I don't believe he can since neither one of you are catholic. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to bless the wedding and attend. He is a nice man." I said.  
"It was just a thought. I'm sure I'll be able to find someone who will officiate." She said.   
"Ok so we'll need an officiant and venue. Are you wanting indoor or outdoor?"   
"Oh indoor for sure, it's in March, not July." She laughed.   
"Alright, we'll need to get with Foggy on some of this as well. I did some research on caterers and florists in the area, as well as photographers and bands. I have several of each written down to call and meet up with." I said, closing my laptop and stretching my arms out. 

She grabbed my notepad and looked over the list as my phone rang.   
"I'll be right back." I said, looking at the caller ID and not recognizing the number. I walked to my room and shut the door before answering.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey Iris, it's Foggy. I'm at the police station with Matt and Brett. Do you think you could come by?" He asked.   
"Oh yeah, sure. . When would you like to meet?" I said, my nerves kicking into high gear.   
"As soon as possible." He said.  
I grabbed a sweater from my closet, slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed my purse. "I'm on my way right now." I said hanging up. 

"Where are you off to?" Kelli asked as I came into the room.   
"I gotta go to the police station. Matt and Foggy are waiting for me with the sergeant about something with my case. I'll be back later and we can finish." I said, grabbing my coat and scarf.   
"Ok, I'll call some of these places and set up some meetings." She said. "Good luck."   
"Thanks." I said, heading out the door running towards the open elevator before the doors closed. 

When I was finally in the lobby, I noticed Jonny helping someone out of a taxi. I started to run, getting strange looks from the other residents. Once I got outside I yelled towards him.   
"Hold that taxi for me, Jonny." I called out.   
"Will do, Ms. Collins." He said, finishing getting bags out of the trunk for the older couple getting out.   
I waited as they paid and walked past before getting into the opened door.   
"15th precinct, please." I said closing the door. 

I paid the driver and got out at the precinct, Foggy waiting outside for me.   
"Glad you're here, Iris. I don't know what's going on but I'm sure it's not good." He said, walking inside with me. We passed by the front desk and turned to our left and went into a side room. Foggy opened the door and let me inside the room. Both Matt and Sgt. Mahoney stood up as we entered and I took a seat between Matt and Foggy.   
"Glad you could make it, Ms. Collins. Sorry it was on such short notice." Sgt. Mahoney said.   
"That's fine, Sargent. What's going on?" I asked, my hands wringing together. Matt grabbed them underneath the table to steady them. 

"Well, there's not a really good way to say this but the two men that attacked you are now dead." He said. I stopped fidgeting with my hands and sat up straight.   
"What did you say?" I said, fear registering in my body.   
"The two men who attacked you were killed. Stabbed to death while they were in their hospital beds. I'm looking into who did it." He said.   
"I know who did it, it was Wilson Fisk and his men." I said, blurting out the first thing that came to my head.   
"Iris? He's in prison. There's no way he could do this." Foggy said. I turned to Matt, knowing it was too late to backtrack now.   
"He visited me the night I was rescued, before I took out those two men trying to escape. When Daredevil found me." I said, my hands shaking. 

Sargent Mahoney sat up in his chair. "He did? Why are you just now coming forward with this accusation?" He said. "Are you sure it was Fisk?"   
"Positive. I've seen his face before in the papers and on the news. There was no mistaking that voice or that presence." I said.   
"I don't believe it!" Foggy said. "Matt did you know about this?"   
"No he didn't." I said. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought you would think I was crazy that a man who is imprisoned happened to bust out and find me."   
"Well shit." Sgt. Mahoney said before standing up. "I need to contact Ryker's and see what's going on. This isn't the first time he's escaped custody." He left the room and I closed my eyes, waiting for the backlash. 

"Why didn't you tell us this, Iris?" Foggy said. "What do you mean Fisk visited you?"   
I took a deep breath and told him what happened in detail, how he didn't lay a hand on me but he was there.   
"Jesus, Matt. You knew about this and didn't tell me?" He said.   
"What was I supposed to say Foggy? That I knew he was there but I couldn't stop him because I was more concerned about Iris?" Matt said. 

Foggy was about to answer when Mahoney came back into the room, a pen and paper in his hands.   
"Ryker's confirms it, Fisk escaped. I need you to write, in detail, that entire night one more time. I'm going to strike your first record but if you hold anything else back from me or this department, I will throw you in jail Ms. Collins. Do I make myself clear?" He said.   
"Yes sir." I said, grabbing the pen and starting my statement one more time. 

Mahoney stood there while I wrote my statement again, as detailed as I could get and from what I could remember. I handed him the 5 pages I wrote and closed the pen, setting it on top of the legal pad. He gathered up my statement, turning towards me and the guys.   
"I suggest you guys head home now. Ms. Collins, stay indoors as much as possible. I'll see if I can get a detail on your apartment building."   
"We've got security cameras all over the place there."   
"Yeah well, I'm still going to have some of my trusted few here keep watch." He said. 

We all stood up and left the room, the building now buzzing with activity.   
"I'm sorry you guys." I said once we left the building and hailed a cab.   
"I wish you would've told us sooner, Iris. Luckily Mahoney is a good guy and I know he'll do the right thing." Foggy said.   
"I hope so. I feel like shit lying to a cop like I did, but I thought it would be the right thing. I thought I might have been seeing things because of the concussions, but I guess not." I said, burrowing myself into my coat to calm the chill running down my spine.   
"It will be alright, Iris. I promise you. I'm not going to let that asshole hurt you again." Matt said, pulling me close.   
"Don't do it, Matt. Fisk almost killed you the last time the two of you met, and you weren't even Daredevil." Foggy whispered.   
"I know, but I have to Foggy." He said. "Take Iris home, and keep an eye on her. Let Kelli know what's going on that way she won't be surprised when she hears it on the news later tonight." 

Foggy sighed "Ok, just be careful."   
I looked up at Matt and gave him a big hug, kissing him. "Be careful, please."   
"I will, just get her to safety Foggy." Matt said, pulling away from me and walking away, his cane tapping against the concrete.  
The cab pulled up beside us and Foggy opened the door for me to slide in. He got in beside me and told the driver our destination before the cab zoomed off.   
\-----------------  
I sat on the couch, not really listening to what Kelli was saying. I know she was trying to keep my mind off of my problems, but planning a wedding wasn't something I was feeling at the moment.   
"Iris, are you listening to me. What do you think about pink bridesmaid dresses?" Kelli said, waving a magazine at me.   
"Sorry Kelli, I'm in my own little world over here." I said, taking my eyes off the skyline and looking at her. "Pink? What shade of pink are you thinking about?"   
"Just checking to see if you're paying attention." She said.   
I sighed and grabbed a magazine; Foggy was asleep in an armchair, a bridal magazine in his hands.   
"I'm trying Kelli, I really am."   
"I know, I'm just trying to keep you occupied on something other than all of this." She said, waving her hands around.   
I nodded and opened the magazine, looking through the pages at different dresses and color schemes. 

 

I was startled by my phone around 2 am; I was still sitting up on the couch, magazines strewn around me. Kelli and Foggy were nowhere in sight but I could hear some noises coming from Kelli's room. I grabbed my phone and answered it after checking the ID.   
"Hey, how was your night? Did you find anything out?" I asked Matt as I walked into my room.   
"I managed to gather more information from the warehouse you were kept in; seems like Fisk has set up shop there but what he's doing, I do not know. He's keeping it well hidden and his men are barely talking." I could hear him pacing in his home.   
"Slow down, baby." I said, "You're making me dizzy from all the pacing and I'm not there. It's gonna be alright. The holidays are coming up and isn't Fisk a "Family Man" now? He's probably taking a holiday and you should too." 

I heard his pacing stop, followed by a long sigh.   
"I don't want him to hurt you." He whispered.   
"Matthew, you're tired. How about you take a nice hot shower, get into bed, and get some rest." I said, getting into my bed. "That's what I'm doing right now."   
"What, taking a shower? You shouldn't be on the phone and do that." He said, laughing.  
"No, silly. I'm going to bed. I've been planning a wedding all day with Kelli and Foggy and I'm tired. I fell asleep on the couch while they went into the bedroom. I swear they're like rabbits." I said. 

He laughed and I heard the phone being moved, like he was switching ears or setting it down.   
"I'm glad I don't live there."   
"Yeah well, I do and I sometimes hear them when I'm in my room."   
"That's gross." He laughed again.   
"If I have to hear the words "Jesus, Franklin." one more time, I'm going to puke." I said.   
"Wow, we'll maybe they'll behave tonight or you could just move in with me." He said. 

I sat up in my bed, the words he spoke startling me.   
"Not right now, but eventually I'd like you to move in with me, if you want." He stated as an afterthought.   
"I've been in New York for less than a month and I've barely got settled in here." I said. "This big apartment does get a little cramped, and I know Kelli's not going to live here forever, not after marrying Foggy. The other day she was looking at houses and talking about the possibility of renting a house outside of the city."   
"Not even married and talking about moving to a home?"   
"Yeah, Foggy was all for it earlier. He said his place was just too small for Kelli's big personality." I laughed.   
He laughed again. "That sounds like her alright. I don't want to keep you any more because I know you're tired and I think I am going to take a shower before I go to bed because I'm tired and I smell."   
"I kinda like your sweaty smell." I said, curling into the sheets again   
"Yeah well, I fell into a dumpster and it wasn't good."   
"Eww, then go take a shower and get some rest. I love you."   
"I love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before hanging up.


	33. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris celebrates her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you're enjoying this, I've been trying to update as much as I can. I have an idea of how I want to end this, but not really haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

"Ok, you get on that side and I'll stay over here." I heard Kelli whisper near my door. I had woke up from my door creaking open and the sound of Kelli's giggles.  
"Why are you doing this? You're gonna scare her." Foggy said, playing with something in his hands. I was on my stomach, my head smashed into the pillow when I woke up. I remained still and tried not to show any signs of being awake until the moment was right.  
"We're doing this because it's fun and tradition. It's not going to scare her." She said, her footsteps moving closer.  
"Now get over there and get that thing ready." She said. "On the count of 3, ok?"  
"One. Two..."  
"Three!!!" I yelled, jumping up from the bed, startling her and Foggy.  
"Jesus!!!" She said, holding her hand over her heart. I turned to Foggy who had a noisemaker in his mouth, his eyes wide. I started laughing and sat on the bed. The noisemaker went off and I turned to Kelli, who had started to laugh as well.  
"Happy Birthday, weirdo." She said, jumping on the bed beside me.  
"Surprise!" Foggy said, half heartedly. 

I laughed, "So what are the plans for today?" I asked.  
"Well, not only is it your birthday, but it's also Thanksgiving!!!" Kelli said. "Tom's already in the oven, and the pie has been made. We're just waiting to get you up and see what you wanted for today."  
I groaned and got up, going over to my dresser and getting a pair of underwear. Foggy ducked his head and covered his eyes.  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see those." He said.  
"Oh come on Foggy," I said, waving them around for effect, "It's not like you haven't seen a pair of panties before."  
"Yeah but not yours. You're like my sister."  
I stopped waving the underwear around and stared at him.  
"Yeah well, you're like a brother to me. Siblings are supposed to gross each other out and irritate each other." I said.  
  
He laughed and opened his eyes. I waved them in his face for good measure before turning towards my closet to get something to wear.  
"I'm going to take a shower before the festivities begin, I'll come and help with side dishes if you want." I said, grabbing a shirt.  
"Already covered." Kelli said. I turned around and picked up a pair of jeans from the back of a chair.  
"Wow, you mean I don't have to cook on Thanksgiving?" I said, turning towards her.  
  
Foggy now stood beside her and both were wearing shit eating grins. I stared at both of them skeptically.  
"Nope, no cooking for you on your birthday." Foggy said.  
"Yeah, you should just relax and have fun today. A shower sounds nice, especially after I do this!" Kelli said, before putting a glob of butter on my nose. She ran out of the room with Foggy, both of them giggling like children.  
"Dammit, Kelli!!!! I didn't get you on your birthday!" I said, wiping off the butter from my nose. Stupid traditions. I don't know who in our families started that tradition, but Kelli and I have been getting each other for years.  
"Go take a shower, you look all greasy." Kelli said as I walked out of my room.  
I flipped her and Foggy off before going into my bathroom.  
"Happy Birthday, Iris!!!!" Kelli and Foggy yelled before I shut the bathroom door.  
\----------  
Once I was finished showering and dressing for the day, I walked out into the main room. A few weeks ago, Kelli had brought up her large table and chairs from storage. Last night, Kelli and I decorated the table with various fake fall foliage, some pumpkins and candles. I glanced around and also noticed that in the living room area there was a bouquet of balloons and a large banner that said Happy Birthday, Iris! I rolled my eyes at this and went into the kitchen where Kelli and Foggy were currently making out.  
I cleared my throat and they parted like the Red Sea.  
"New rule, no making out in common areas." I said, grabbing a mug to get some coffee.  
"Sounds fair." Kelli said, "Same for you and Matt."  
"We don't make out like teenagers in front of everybody." I said, putting some sugar in my mug.  
"Yeah well, still." Kelli said.  
"Good argument, babe." Foggy said, hugging her from behind. She giggled and swatted him away.  
"Get outta here, you're a distraction." She said.  
"A good distraction." He answered, pulling her in for a kiss again.  
"I'm going out on the patio." I said, giving up and walking away from them.  
  
I grabbed a blanket off of the couch, glancing at the small pile of presents on the coffee table. I smiled to myself and opened the door to the cool breeze. I sat down and looked out into the city. It was around 8 in the morning and while I wanted to sleep in today, it's hard to do when it's not only a holiday, but your birthday as well. I was torn out of my reverie by my phone vibrating. I knew it was Matt, because of the vibrate pattern I had made specifically for him.  
"Hey baby." I said, taking a sip from my coffee.  
"Good morning, birthday girl." He said. "Did I wake you?"  
"No, Kelli and Foggy had that honor this morning. She got my nose like I said she probably would." I laughed.  
"Foggy's already there?" He asked.  
"Yeah, he came over late last night so he and Kelli could get up and cook." I laughed.  
"So that's what the kids are calling in these days, huh?" He said, laughing. "I'm actually right outside you're apartment and I wanted to take you on your first birthday surprise."  
  
I sat up from the chair and went back inside, Foggy was sitting at the table with Kelli.  
"A surprise, huh?"  
"Yes. Can you meet me downstairs in about 10 minutes?"  
"Sure thing." I placed my coffee mug in the sink and went into my room.  
"Ok sweetheart. I'll see you soon." He said before hanging up. I raced to my closet to pull out a warmer sweater and my boots. I put those on and went into the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth. I came out and grabbed my purse and jacket.  
  
"I'll see you guys in a bit. Matt's taking me on a birthday surprise this morning." I said.  
"Ok, have fun!" Kelli said, smiling.  
I went downstairs were Jonny greeted me.  
"Happy Thanksgiving, Iris!"  
"Happy Thanksgiving, Jonny. Are you celebrating today or do you have to work?"  
"My wife and I are celebrating later; I only work for another hour or so and then I'm going home. I may stop and watch the parade on my way, though." He said, smiling.  
  
"The parade?" I said.  
"Yes! The Thanksgiving Day parade! It's only a few blocks that way. I like going to Bryant Park and watching it there." He said.  
I completely forgot about the Macy's parade. I was about to say something when Jonny turned to someone behind me.  
"Good morning, Mr. Murdock."  
"Good morning, Jonny." Matt said as I turned around. He was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and his signature red glasses. He was also holding a scarf and a hat. He smiled towards us as he walked closer, "How are you doing today?"  
"I'm doing wonderful, I was just talking with Iris about the Macy's parade." Jonny said, smiling towards me. "She didn't even know what I was talking about."  
"I usually just see it on t.v. and local news anchors always remind me." I said sheepishly, "I've never been before. Some of my friends in high school went with the band." 

Matt walked over to me and I took his hand in mine, squeezing it.  
"Well you're in luck, birthday girl. I'm going to take you to the parade. It's started but I'm sure it hasn't made it this far, yet." He said, smiling at me.  
"It's your birthday?" Jonny asked.  
"Yes sir. I'm 34 today." I said, smiling at him.  
"Happy Birthday! What a treat to have your birthday fall on Thanksgiving. I hope you don't have to cook later." He said.  
"Thank you Jonny and no I don't. Kelli and Foggy are upstairs right now cooking."  
"Thankfully I have the fire department's number handy just in case." He said, laughing.  
  
We talked for a few moments until Matt whisked me away down 42nd Street. I glanced at the time and saw that it was around 9:30.  
"It started around 9." He said as we stopped at a crosswalk. "We should make it, depending on where you'd like to go to see it."  
I could hear the marching bands in the distance, the drums going along with my thumping heart.  
"You're the native New Yorker, you tell me." I said, taking his elbow again and walking across the street.  
We kept walking until a police barricade and small crowd stopped us  
"We can stay here, or possibly cross the street and go to the park, it's your choice." He said.  
The crowd wasn't too bad, maybe 3 deep at certain points. I really didn't care what I saw or didn't see, I was just glad to be there.  
"Here's perfectly fine, Matt. Won't the bands bother you?" I said.  
"As long as you're enjoying yourself I could care less." He smiled at me.  
  
I leaned over to kiss him as he pulled me close and kept me warm in the cool air. The sun was out but low in the sky and hiding behind the tall buildings surrounding us.  
He sat his head on my shoulder as I put my hands on top of his. I had found a pair of gloves shoved in the pockets of my coat and put them on while we walked here but I was still shivering from the breeze coming from the water surrounding us. Matt pulled away and opened up his jacket, pulling out the hat and scarf he brought.  
"Put these on so you won't be so cold." He said, placing the scarf gently around my neck.  
"What about you?" I asked as I took the hat from him. "Oh right, you like to suffer."  
He laughed and I tugged the hat on, my ears warming up under the warm, woven material. 

After what seemed like forever we started to see the first signs of the parade. I watched as floats, balloons and marching bands rolled by, waving and cheering at the crowds. I got really excited when my old high school marching band came walking by, playing a Christmas tune. I cheered them on loudly, getting some odd looks from the others standing near me, but I didn't care. I was even acknowledged by some of the members of the band when I yelled out the schools old pep rally cheer, which made me feel really awesome.  
We started walking back to the apartment before Santa arrived on his float because it was cold, I was getting hungry and I wanted to open presents.  
"Thank you again for taking me, Matt." I said while we waited to cross the street near my building.  
"I'm glad you had fun. I think you startled some people when you started to yell 'Roll Tribe Roll'" He said, laughing.  
"I couldn't help myself, that was my old high school and I was so excited that I got to see them at the Macy's parade in person and not on the television." I said.  
"It was quite funny. I heard one lady mutter under her breath about the audacity of people while a child watched your every move." He said.  
"I know, I saw her. I danced with her while the Sesame Street float came by." I said, laughing.  
  
We made it back to the apartment, no one in sight outside. There was a sign on the valet podium stating that if you needed assistance to please go to the front desk located in the lobby. I walked into the complex and sighed with relief.  
"I'm ready to change into some comfier clothes, eat lots of food and open presents." I said.  
"Presents? Do people get presents on Thanksgiving?" He joked as we stepped onto the elevator. I got in beside him and pressed my floor.  
"Only if it's their birthday." I said, cheekily.


	34. You're Cordially Invited...Author's Note as Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this might be a little confusing, but this authors 'note' is written from Irises perspective. I thought it would be a cute way to ease you into the next few chapters of the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

15 January

 

 

Dear Reader, 

Glad to see you've stuck with me so far. It seems like have had a rough couple of years, from moving from Tennessee to New York (talk about a culture shock!), to living with my best friend (Note: She's really messy, but I'll live with that. She works for a living in a hospital and it's her name on the lease, I'm just a co-signer). I have an amazing boyfriend who has helped me in ways I'll never understand. I've made new friends in the form of Matt's best friend, as well as their former secretary and a nurse that's helped not only me, but Matt, Foggy, Karen and Kelli. Claire's the best, she really is. She doesn't take any shit, and I like that about her. 

 

The main reason I am writing you this little letter, is to invite you to Kelli and Foggy's wedding. Attached is the formal invitation, but I'm sending this out as a warning. Kelli and I made these one weekend, we put out all the craft stops until they were all perfect, in her eyes. 

 

Thank you all so much! 

Love, 

Iris Collins, Maid of Honor 

 

[You're Cordially Invited....](http://www.polyvore.com/kelli_foggys_wedding_invitation/set?id=206490586)


	35. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you didn't think that last "Author's Note" was too cheesy, but I got bored and couldn't sleep so I figured I'd made some stuff for these chapters. 
> 
> Thanks everyone!!!!

Clink. Clink.Clink. 

 

The room silenced as I stood from my chair, champagne flute in my hand. Movement was heard in the open space as the guests turned to face me. I blushed from nervousness and cleared my throat. 

"Hello everyone and welcome to Kelli and Foggy's rehearsal dinner. My name is Iris and I am Kelli's maid of honor. I'm so happy you all could come out on this rainy evening." I said, glancing at everyone. "Kelli and Foggy have been planning this wedding for a few months now but I'd like to tell you all about the engagement." I said, glancing at Foggy. He blushed and put his face in his hands. I laughed quietly before turning to the crowd again. "I was visiting Kelli in New York last summer and one night Foggy happened to be at her house. Now they had been dating for a while now and while Kelli was occupied, Foggy pulled me aside and showed me the ring he was going to give to her. He asked me if she would like it and I told him that of course she would and that it was about time." I said, laughing along with the crowd. "He wanted to propose to her after winning a big court case and I told him that it didn't matter if they won the case or not, he should propose anyway. He did, I don't know where, when, or how, but the next thing I knew she was showing me the ring." I turned to Kelli and Foggy and lifted my glass. "I wish the two of you the best and I love you both very much. To Kelli and Foggy!" I said. 

"To Kelli and Foggy!" The crowd said, clinking glasses. Kelli and Foggy kissed as I took my seat next to Matt.   
"Not bad, maid of honor." He whispered in my ear.   
I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Kelli, who was now standing up.   
"Thank you so much for that, Iris. It really means a lot that you could be here with me not only as my best friend, but as my sister. You have done so much for me all of these years that I don't know how I can really repay you." She said, looking at me. "I want to give you this, as a sign of my love and appreciation for everything you've done for me, not only these past 20 some years, but these few short months we've had planning this wedding. Without you, I wouldn't have thought of half of the things you did." 

She walked over to me and handed me a small purple bag with gold lettering.   
"I hope you enjoy and thank you again, so much." She said, walking back and grabbing two more bags similar to mine.   
"I'd also like to thank my two lovely bridesmaids for helping out Iris and myself during this. I know the two of you were adamant about purchasing your own dresses and while I'm still not over that, this is the least I can do for the two of you. Thank you so much for being there for me." She walked over to Karen and Claire who were sitting on the other side of the room and handed them their bags. 

"What are you waiting for ladies, open them!" She said, clapping her hands. I glanced over at Claire who just shook her head before opening her bag. I followed her lead and opened up mine. There were a few things in there, one was a gold envelope with purple lettering telling me to open later. The other was a photograph in a beautiful frame of Kelli and I when we were younger, playing dress up. I smiled at the memory and got to the last item in the bag, a familiar blue jewelry box. She wouldn't have.

"Wow, Kelli...you didn't have to do this." Karen said from across the room, opening her box. I took mine out and looked at it for a moment, my fingers running over the ribbon before gently untying it. I traced my finger over the silver Tiffany & Co logo before opening the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace, with a lavender teardrop pearl on a sterling silver chain.   
"Yeah, you really didn't have to do this." I said, handing the box to Matt under the table. He felt the blue lid with his fingers, his lips turning up into a grin.   
"I wanted to do it for you ladies. You guys are the only girlfriends I've got and don't worry about it." She said, coming over to each of us and giving us a hug.   
Matt handed the box back to me and I placed it back in the bag, tucking it away for the remainder of the evening.   
Several more people gave toasts, eliciting laughs and groans from the guests at some of the stories that were told about Kelli and Foggy. By 8:30 the dinner had come to an end and all of the guests left to go back to their respective homes and hotels, leaving just myself and Matt, along with Kelli and Foggy. Kelli and Foggy were saying their goodbye's and goodnight's to each other because Foggy wanted to keep it traditional and not see the bride on the day of the wedding. 

I turned towards Matt who was holding my hand. "Will you be alright tonight?" He asked, smiling at me.   
"I'm sure I will be, I just hope Kelli can get some rest before tomorrow. We've got an early start." I said.   
"What time are you waking up?"   
"If I actually fall asleep, around 4."   
He made a low sound in his throat before pulling me into a hug.   
"For your sake, I do hope you sleep some. If not, there is always coffee." He laughed. I gave him a sweet peck on the lips and pulled away.   
"Coffee is always good." I said. 

 

Kelli walked over to me and asked if I was ready to head out. I nodded and gave a final goodbye to Matt and Foggy before heading home.   
When we entered the apartment Kelli went into her room to change into her pajamas while I got things organized for tomorrow. Kelli's dress was currently with her parents and grandparents and they would be bringing it tomorrow. Kelli's shoes and accessories were packed away in a tote, along with makeup and anything else we might need.   
"Is it natural for someone to freak out the night before the wedding?" Kelli asked as she came back into the room.   
"I mean, I guess. I wouldn't know Kels, I've never been married before." I said, turning towards her.   
"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." She said as she sat on the couch. "I'm so nervous and excited that I'm not sure I can sleep tonight." 

I walked over to her and sat down beside her, taking her hands in mine.   
"You need to try. Let me get into my pajamas and we can have a mini sleepover like we used to." I said, smiling at her.   
"Ooh, I'll get the movie and popcorn started." She said, standing up. I laughed and got up to change coming back in to Kelli in the kitchen.   
"Pick out a movie?" I asked, going to the fridge to get a bottle of water.   
"I did." She said, grabbing a bowl and putting the popcorn in it. 

We went back into the living room and started the movie, munching on popcorn for a minute.   
"Thank you." Kelli said suddenly.   
"For what?" I asked, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie.   
"For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you, Iris." She said, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table.   
"Of course, Kelli. I'm more than happy to help you. I'm sure tomorrow is going to go off without a hitch." I said, grabbing her hand in mine and squeezing it.   
"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep, I'm not really into this movie." She said. I looked at the time and saw that it was only 10:30. 

I nodded my head and turned off the tv. I put the bowl of popcorn in the kitchen and came back to tell Kelli goodnight.   
"I hope you get some sleep tonight. If you need me, you know where my room is." I said.   
"Iris, how about you stay in the room with me. After all, it's still a slumber party." She said, laughing.   
"Ok, sounds like a plan, just don't hog the covers." I laughed.   
I turned off all of the lights and we both went into Kelli's room.

"I hope you washed these sheets after the last time Foggy was here." I said jokingly, picking up the sheets with the tips of my fingers.  
Kelli, who was now in the bathroom, started to laugh, "They were, don't worry about it."   
She turned off the bathroom light and hopped into the bed with me. She turned off the light, leaving us in relative darkness.   
I laid there for a moment, my brain mulling over things for tomorrow, hoping the caterers and florists would show up on time, if there were enough place settings for everyone, if I missed anyone's food allergies and preferences, if it was going to rain, the tiniest details making my head spin. I don't know who was more anxious for tomorrow, me or Kelli. 

"Girl, calm down. I can hear the cogs in your head spinning. If anyone needs the rest, it's you." Kelli whispered.   
I laughed, "You're right, Kels. I just want it to be perfect for you."   
"It will be, now quit worrying and get some sleep."   
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to think of anything else but tomorrow. You'd think it was me who was getting married tomorrow and not my best friend. Shit, my best friend is getting married tomorrow. My sister, the one who I could call upon when I had any kind of trouble.   
Silent tears fell from my eyes as I tried to steady my breathing.   
"I love you, Iris." I heard Kelli say beside me.   
"I love you, Kelli." I sniffled. I felt Kelli's hand on top of mine, giving me a little squeeze.   
"I'm always gonna be your friend, no matter what." She said.   
That gave me the reassurance I needed and I soon fell asleep.


	36. The Wedding

Whoever wakes up at 4 am for anything is completely insane. I didn't set an alarm, but luckily my body woke me up around 3:45 to go to the bathroom. Deciding against going back to bed for another 10 minutes, I got up and got to work.   
I quietly fumbled in the kitchen as I made a pot of coffee. While it was brewing, I went to my room to get my "getting ready clothes" together; a button up shirt, pair of jeans and some flats. I set out my undergarments and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I wrapped towels around my body and head and quietly padded towards my room.   
I dried off, lotioned up, and dressed before heading back to the bathroom to hang my towels up and comb my wet hair and put it in a braid to dry. I walked back into the kitchen to find Kelli, standing in front of the coffee pot, staring at it. 

"Hey, are you ok?" I said, touching her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned, holding an empty mug in her trembling hands.   
"What's wrong?" I said, taking the cup from her and setting it down on the counter.   
"I had a bad dream about the wedding." She said, her eyes puffy was sleep deprivation and crying.   
"Ok, go have a seat on the couch and I'll get your coffee." I said, ushering her to the couch. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her.   
I went back to the kitchen and fixed our coffees before returning to her. 

"Here ya go." I said, handing her the mug.   
"Thank you, Iris." She said, taking a sip. She hissed as the hot liquid hit her tongue, but I know it woke her up a bit.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" I said after a moment.   
"Foggy ditched me at the altar." She mumbled, clutching her coffee.   
"You know that would never happen." I said, rubbing her shoulders. "Foggy loves you and if he ever did that to you, I'd hunt him down myself and fix his ass. I'm pretty sure Matt would have my back." 

She laughed at that, nodding her head. "Yeah, they may have their disagreements, but they know how to keep each other in line."   
We sat for a moment, enjoying the silence and coffee before the hustle and bustle started. I texted my parents and Kelli's family to let them know we were both up and running. Kelli went to the bathroom to take a shower while I got a phone call from my mom.   
"Hey sweetie. Just wanted to let you know that Celia and Thelma called me to let me know they were ready, so whenever you ladies are ready, we're headed over there to prepare." She said, I cradled the receiver on my shoulder while I grabbed my 'planner'. I opened to my wedding day checklist and marked off what I needed.   
"Ok, wedding starts at 3. It is currently 5:15. You have the directions to the apartment, correct?" I said, tapping the pen on the edge of the book. 

There was silence on the other end, followed by some shuffling and a quiet "Where's that paper, Allen?"   
I smiled into the receiver and waited while mom looked.   
"Here it is, just tell them The Atelier?"   
"That or 635 W 42nd St. When you get here, just tell the gentleman outside you're with Kelli and Iris. He'll know what you're talking about." I said, knowing Jonny was working an early morning shift in order to be off this afternoon. 

"Ok, they should be here any moment. I'll let you know when we're in front of your building."   
"Sounds like a plan mom, dad hear anything from Foggy?" I asked.   
"Not Foggy, but Matt. He's such a nice man, Iris. I'm so glad you found someone." She said.   
"Well that's good, he's sticking to his best man duties. We've got to be at the venue by at least 8 to start getting ready. Bring everything you need for the entire day."   
"I am, I let the others know as well, extra shoes and anything else they think we may need." She said.   
"Awesome mom. I'll see you all in a bit. I love you."   
"I love you, sweetie. See you soon." She said. 

I hung up and went into my room and bathroom to gather anything I might need, as well as pulled my wedding outfit and get everything together. I brought it all out into the living room, placing the items near the door and hanging the dress on the coat rack for now. I heard the water shut off in Kelli's bathroom before I went into the kitchen to pour some more coffee for myself.   
I walked out onto the patio while I waited for our guests to show up, taking slow sips of my hot coffee in the cool morning air. I took a deep breath and let it out, rolling my neck and moving my shoulders.   
"It's going to be a good day, Iris. I can feel it."   
\--------------  
Once my family and Kelli's arrived at the apartment, we went through our lists again before heading out to the venue. I called both Karen and Claire on our way to Wave Hill telling them to meet us there with whatever they needed as well.   
Once we got to Wave Hill and found the area we were going to get ready, I left the room for a minute, to not only wait for Claire and Karen, but to make some phone calls. I called the caterers and they stated they would be there around noon to start setting up the tables and the food was being prepared now. I then called the florist to have them here by 10 to get the final flowers and decor in. The workers at the venue were setting up the seats in the area where we were having the wedding. 

I made a few more phone calls before both Claire and Karen showed up sharing a cab.   
"I just decided to pick her up along the way, figured it would be easier and cheaper than taking two cabs." Claire said as she stepped out of the cab, holding her garment bag and a smaller shoulder bag.   
"Thanks guys, I'll show you where we're setting up shop." I said, guiding them inside the building and into a room. Kelli was currently in a seat with her feet up while her mom and grandma got ready.   
"Figured it was best we get ready before the bride, that way we'll have more time to help her." They said, smiling at me.   
"Sounds like a plan, but I've got a lot to do. Anyone hungry or thirsty? I was gonna see what they had." I said. 

My mom stepped forward and smiled at me. "We brought some snacks for everyone as well as water. We don't want to eat too much and spoil the reception."   
"Wow, well that's a start. Everyone have their dresses and the correct undergarments for them?" I said, blushing.   
There were nods all around.   
"What about shoes and accessories?"   
More nods.   
"Hair and makeup are covered as well, coming from your friendly hair stylists." Kelli's mom said, pointing to herself and Kelli's grandma.   
"That offer extends to anyone who wants us to do their hair, other than the bride of course."   
Claire and Karen both nodded while they set their bags down.   
"Sounds like everyone's in check here." I said as my phone rang. "Let me take this." 

I walked out of earshot of everyone and answered the phone.   
"Good morning, Matthew. How is everything going?" I said.   
"It's going good. I had to calm Foggy down this morning but we're all good. The nerves are kicking in." He said, laughing.   
"Same with Kelli, but it's good now. All of us ladies are here at Wave Hill preparing for the day."   
"Sounds like fun. We're waiting for Kelli's family to get here then we're headed that way. What room are you in?" He asked.   
"Room number 10."   
"We're in room 4, so we're a bit away from you."   
"Yeah, you're on the other side of us so there will be no seeing anyone until the wedding." He laughed.   
We talked for a moment until he said the other men had arrived.   
"I'll see you at the wedding." He said. "I love you, Iris."   
"I love you, Matthew. I'll see you there." I said before hanging up. 

The florist arrived ahead of schedule and immediately confirmed all of the bouquets for the ladies, as well as the flowers for the mother of the bride and groom. Foggy's mother, Rosalind, was running a bit late but was on her way.   
I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off and by the time the caterers showed up and the DJ was setting up his stuff, as well as the two violinists that were for the ceremony, it was 1:00 and I still wasn't ready.   
I quickly ran back to the room, all eyes on me.  
"We're have you been?" Kelli said, eyeing me from her position at the mirror.   
"I'm so sorry everyone, I was being pulled in 15 different directions but everything is in place and all of the wedding party is present and accounted for." I said, shooting Kelli a reassuring look that Foggy was in fact here.   
"Well that's good. Come and have a seat next to Kelli and let's get the maid of honor ready." Kelli's grandma said, patting the chair beside my friend. 

After answering a couple of phone calls from some of the vendors and wedding party, my hair was up in rollers and my base was being applied to my face.   
We sat an chit chatted away while I got my hair and makeup fixed, feeling relaxed by the time it was all done.   
By 2:30 hair and makeup was done and now it was time to get on dresses and final touches.   
I put my dress on slowly so I wouldn't mess up my hair or makeup, slipped on my shoes and grabbed the necklace Kelli got us. I clipped it around my neck and touched the lavender pearl.   
"Iris, we're ready!" I heard my mom shout.   
"Coming!" I said, gathering my dress in my hands and walking out of the room. 

"Ooh! That color looks amazing on you, Iris!" Karen said, eyeing my dark purple dress.  
"Thank you, you both look amazing yourselves." I said, looking at both her and Claire's light purple dresses.   
"Well wait until you see this." I heard Kelli's mom say.   
We all turned and walking through the large room was Kelli, in all her glory. She looked absolutely stunning and I felt tears come to my eyes.   
"Wow, you're going to mess up my makeup." I said, blinking my eyes rapidly.   
"I hope not, I used waterproof so it better stay on!" Thelma said. 

We had a little laugh before getting our finishing touches in, adding Kelli's veil, making sure everyone had their bouquets and extra tissues.   
"Ok ladies. I'm going to call the boys and see how they're fairing." I said.   
"Tell them it's almost time and they better get situated." Kelli said, laughing.   
I walked into the hallway and called Matt, he answered on the second ring.   
"I was just getting ready to call you. We're ready. The flower boy just arrived, which means the flower girl is headed your way. I've got the rings in my pocket and Foggy is pacing the floor. He's ready." He said.   
"Sounds like it. I think I see our flower girl now. Our final puzzle piece." I laughed.   
"Well, I better go. Foggy's running this hardwood to the ground." He said.   
"Alright, see you out there." I said, hanging up. 

The flower girl and Foggy's mother arrived at the same time, and not a minute to spare. We got the flower girls basket and handed it to her, reminding her of what to do, before getting in our order. There was a knock on the door and I answered it, Kelli's father on the other side.   
"Is she ready?" He asked, his brown eyes twinkling.   
"Right this way, Mr. Jacobs." I said, opening the door to let him in.   
"Thank you, Iris. You look absolutely lovely." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.   
"Just wait until you see Kelli." I said, leading him into the room. 

He walked in and gasped before going over to Kelli and giving her a kiss on the forehead.   
"My baby's all grown up. I'm so proud of you." He said, hugging her lightly.   
"Thank you, daddy." She said, touching his arm.   
There was another knock on the door, followed by someone on the other side yelling, "They're ready."   
I took a deep breath and turned to my group.   
"Allright, places people." I said, clapping my hands. 

I could hear the music before I saw anything, I peeked around a corner and saw that Foggy was now taking his place at the altar, followed by Kelli's grandfather, who was officiating. The other groomsmen were standing there waiting.   
"Alright, Mrs. Sharpe, Mrs. Jacobs, you're up first." I said, watching as Foggy and Kelli's mothers walked down the aisle together before going over to their respective sides.   
"Ok, Claire, you're next." I said, smiling. "Karen, wait for Claire to get past the second row of chairs before you go." I then turned my attention to Kelli, making sure her veil was straight and everything was perfect. I heard Karen go but I was too preoccupied with Kelli.   
"Iris, it's all good. Thank you for everything, but now it's your turn." She said, smiling at me. I looked at the ring bearer and flower girl. "Don't worry about them, I'll let them know when they can go." 

I smiled at her and watched as Karen passed by the second row before shooting Kelli an air kiss and walking out.   
The first person I saw was Matt. He wasn't wearing his signature red glasses, but a black pair that closely matched. He looked so adorable in his suit and tie. I smiled at him, my cheeks turning red as I turned my attention to the groom.   
He smiled at me before taking a deep breath, knowing it would be soon. I shot him a smile as I took my place.   
The ring bearer and flower girl were next, opting to walk together instead of alone. I had Foggy's ring on my thumb, keeping it safe until the time was right. 

The first chords of the violinists song for Kelli started to play. Kelli's grandfather asked everyone to stand any my eyes went immediately to Foggy. I watched as his expression changed from scared to shocked as he saw Kelli for the first time. I smiled and hoped the photographer was getting a picture of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading this story again! I'm still writing this and figuring things out as I go. There's probably going to be a time shift of great proportions coming soon so that way I won't have this story go on for another 30 some chapters. 
> 
> Thanks again!!!


	37. The Reception

"Ladies and Gentleman, please help me welcome the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Foggy Nelson!!" The DJ said in the reception area. I stood from my seat and started to clap as both Kelli and Foggy entered the room, all smiles. They walked up to their seats, giving hugs to all their friends and family. Kelli sat beside me and Foggy beside Matt, who was on the other side of me. I only got to talk with him one time while we walked down the aisle together after the ceremony, long enough for him to tell me that I looked beautiful today.  
I sat and waited as the food and drink was being served, making small talk with Claire and Karen who were on my other side. Kelli was too intrigued by Foggy, which was understandable since she just married the man. 

Once dinner was served we sat and ate, the only sounds were the plates and utensils clinking together, a few people chit chatting with each other. After all of the food was eaten, it was time for Kelli and Foggy to cut the cake; I was glad Foggy decided against smashing it against Kelli's face, but that didn't stop her from doing it. Cake was served as well as the start of the first toasts. Kelli's dad started up, talking about Kelli as a child and how he was glad to have Foggy in their family. Foggy's parents made a toast together, well mainly his mother as his father was a big mess from crying. Rosalind said he was still not over the fact that Foggy became a lawyer instead of a butcher, making the entire place erupt with laughter. 

There was a clinking of glass near me and I turned my attention from the floor to Matt, who was standing up. The DJ brought him a microphone and he started to speak, all eyes on him. I listened as he gave a rousing speech about meeting Foggy in college and how they were going to take over the world with their own law practice.  
"Foggy was always intrigued by Kelli, they met in college and I could tell from the first time he met her, he knew she was the one. He told me this on several occasions after each class he had with her, which I believe was only an English class." Matt said, pausing to laugh. "These two finally got together after years apart and they just clicked. Kelli is a really special woman and I'm glad to be part of her family, since Foggy is like a brother to me. So here's to the bride and groom, thank you both so much for letting me be part of your special day. I love you both, very much." Matt said, handing the mic back to the DJ. Everyone clapped and both Foggy and Kelli stood to give Matt hugs.  
"Would you like to go next?" The DJ asked me. I glanced at the mic and grabbed it.  
"Sure." 

I cleared my throat and greeted the crowd.  
"Hello everyone, most of you know me but to those that don't, I'm Iris Collins and I am the Maid of Honor at this lovely event. Kelli and I go back, way back to the days when she lived in Tennessee. I remember the first time I heard of this Foggy guy, Kelli was here in college while I was stuck in Tennessee going to beauty school. She kept talking about this guy in her English class that was really cute and smart, every time I'd talk to her, which was a few times a week. I finally caved and asked if she could send a picture of him. At first, she said no, but I told her to take a picture of him for her photography class she was taking. She agreed and soon I was mailed a few of her best pictures from the class, including one of her crush and his roommate, Matt." I said, smiling over at Kelli and Foggy. 

"On the back of the picture it was noted that the 'dude with the shaggy hair is Foggy' while the guy with the glasses was his roomie, Matt. I could tell that they seemed like nice guys, but I wouldn't be able to witness that until years later, when I made my first trip up to New York to see them. I met both Foggy and Matt and I could tell that this college crush of Kelli's didn't fade so easily. I could tell by Foggy's reaction to her that I was witnessing history in the making. I wish you both the best of luck on your journey together. I'm glad to be a part of your family as well, Foggy. I love you both so much." I said, passing the mic back to the DJ.

Kelli and Foggy stood to give me hugs before turning to give their toast as husband and wife. They thanked their parents, everyone involved in making this day happen, with a lot of praise going to me for making it all happen without any hitch. Kelli even mentioned the dream she had this morning that had her all in a tizzy.  
After toasts, it was time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss, which I didn't take part in. I was so tired from this day that all I wanted to do was sit back and watch the loving couple have a good time. 

Once the first dance was said and done, it was time for others to dance a bit before calling it a night. Kelli and Foggy stayed on the floor as a fast song started to fade into another slow song. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Matt behind me. "May I have this dance, Ma'am?" He said, his eyebrows up above his glasses. His hand was held out for me to take and he helped me out of my chair and to the dance floor. We set up shop near Foggy and Kelli as he pulled me close to dance.  
"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, Ms. Collins." He said, his hands on my hips holding me close.  
"Thank you, Mr. Murdock. You look dashing yourself. Purple is a nice color on you, but I prefer red." I said quietly. He laughed and pulled me closer when I saw Foggy come up behind him. 

"Hey man, hate to do this to you, but may I cut in?" He said, grinning like a mad man. Matt stepped away from me and Foggy took his place, going over to congratulate Kelli and dance with her.  
"Thank you, Iris, for this. You outdid yourself and I am very thankful that Kelli has a friend like you." Foggy said, not knowing what to do with his hands. I pulled him in for a hug, "Foggy, it's the least I can do for the both of you." I said, turning my head as Kelli went ouch!  
"Matt stepped on her feet." Foggy said, laughing.  
"He's gotta keep up appearances." I said quietly.  
We danced together for the remainder of the song and a fast song came on. Matt tried to come back over to me but I was wisked away by Kelli who wanted to dance with me. The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing before we sent the couple on their merry way. 

"By guys!!! Have fun on your honeymoon!" I said, waving as Kelli was getting into the car Foggy rented for their trip.  
"Bye! I'll see you guys in a few weeks! Hold down the fort for me, Iris!" She said, ducking inside the car and closing the door. Foggy ran to the drivers side and waved to everyone as he got into the car and they sped off, the sound of gravel under their tires. 

I made sure everyone had cabs back to their respective places and that the clean up crew was here. By midnight everything was done and I completely dead. I could barely move when Matt told me my cab was here, but I got up and grabbed my things and left with him. He took me back to his place, helping me in his building and up to his apartment.  
"Did you have a good day?" I asked as we sat down on his couch. He had taken off his suit jacket, tie, and his glasses and I was kicking off my heels.  
"I did. Did you?" He said gathering my feet in his hands and placing them on his thighs, massaging the arch of my foot. I moaned and leaned my head back.  
"I did." I said, "That feels so good, Matthew." 

He laughed and continued to massage my aching feet. I stifled a yawn, wanting to spend some time with him since I didn't get to talk with him much during the ceremony and reception.  
"You should get comfortable and get some rest." He said, rubbing the tops of my feet before kissing them and placing them back on the floor.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I said.  
"Not at all, do you need any help?" He said.  
I turned my head towards him and smiled. "I may." 

Matt helped me shower, the hot water feeling like heaven on my achy body. We didn't get freaky in the shower because we were both too tired to do anything. After the shower I dried off and wrapped a towel around my head and went directly to his bed, not worrying about clothing at the moment. It felt so good to be off of my feet. He sat on the bed and started to massage my back.  
"Matt if you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep." I mumbled into the pillow.  
"You need to sleep, you've had a busy day." He said, kissing my shoulder blade.  
I sighed and sunk deeper into the bed as Matt massaged my back and shoulders. He stopped as my breathing evened out and came up to lay beside me. I took the towel off my head and tossed it to the side, pulling it up in a ponytail before cuddling up to Matt.  
"I love you, Iris."  
"I love you, Matt." I said as the darkness filled my vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finished writing this story, I just have to edit it and then I will post the next chapters within the next couple of days. I want to say it should be about 3 more chapters followed by a short epilogue. 
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for reading this and my other works.


	38. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is REALLY long with lots of sex! 
> 
> I edited the tags as well because this chapter will contain anal sex and spanking. If that doesn't float your boat, I'm sorry. I will mark in the story where it begins and ends so you can skip it if you'd like.

I woke up the next morning to Matt kissing my shoulders, his hands lightly on my waist.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He said, pulling his mouth away. I groaned and turned around, noticing my naked state.  
"I must've been dead last night, I slept in the nude." I said, looking up at Matt. He had a lazy smile on his face  
"I'm not complaining." He said, kissing me on the lips.  
"I wonder if Kelli and Foggy got to their destination yet?" I said as I started to get up. Matt grabbed my arm softly and pulled me back down by his side. 

"They're fine, Iris. Your maid of honor duties have been fulfilled and you deserve a little honeymoon yourself." He said, his brown eyes dancing with mischief.  
"What do you have in mind, sir?" I asked, my finger trailing down his chest.  
"A few things actually." He said kissing me and laying me on my back. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his naked body on top of mine. 

"I missed you yesterday." He said, kissing down my neck. "I always knew when you where near but I never got to hear your voice or touch you until the reception." He started sucking on my neck, my hands going to his hair and lightly tugging. He pulled his mouth away and started to kiss my collarbone. "Even at the reception I didn't get much time with you, not the time I wanted anyway." His lips hovered over my breasts for a moment, his hot breath caressing each globe before he took a nipple in his mouth.  
"Matt..." I said, my hips arching off the bed. He pulled the nipple out with a pop and went to the other breast, licking the underside of it.  
"Mmmm...I've wanted to taste you all night. You have no idea how your scent stayed with me all fucking day." He said, pulling away and coming up to kiss me again.  
"So you noticed my excitement during the reception?" I said, thinking back to a certain moment from last night

We were sitting there at the table while the others danced. It was near the end of the night and my dogs were barking but I didn't take off my heels so I could keep up appearances. He had his hand on my upper thigh and was rubbing it. "Would you like a foot massage?" He said, his lips curling up in a grin.  
"That would be lovely but not right now. The night's not over yet." I said smiling at him. His hand continued rubbing my thigh, moving higher and higher.  
"The material of this dress is so soft, but not as soft as your skin." He said, his lips close to my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and to my center. I missed his touch and I wanted nothing more than to get out of here and have my way with him. 

"I noticed it, baby. All I was doing was rubbing your aching body." He said, kissing my neck again. "I didn't know it would turn you on so much." He said as he took his tongue and licked a strip from my neck to the top of my mound.  
"Matt..." I said as he inserted a finger inside of me.  
"Jesus, you're dripping." He said, putting another finger in.  
"All this talk about you missing me and smelling me has got me all worked up." I said, laughing at how silly it sounded. He curled his fingers, a moan slipping out of my mouth.  
"I wanted to do this last night at the reception. I wanted to slip away somewhere secret and make you moan. I wanted to pull the dress over your head, get on my knees and make you come." He said, his tongue coming out to dance on my clit. My hips jerked forward but he held them down with his other hand.  
"Mmmm..." He said as he sucked on my clit, his fingers working me.  
"Matthew...please..." I said, my hands going to my breasts.  
"What do you want, baby?" He said, the pad of this thumb taking over for his mouth. "Tell me what you want." 

I didn't really know what I wanted because my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks, surprising the two of us. My hips jerked uncontrollably as I rode it out. I could feel the dampness under my ass but I didn't care. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean before taking his tongue and running it up my slit.  
"I guess you told me." He said, laughing. 

I pulled him up and gave him a kiss that sucked the breath out of him. I reached between us and grabbed his cock, my thumb rubbing the pre-come around the head. I pulled away from the kiss and bit his ear.  
"Take me, Matthew. That's what I want you to do."  
I pulled him in for another kiss as he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he lined himself up with my entrance, sinking into me slowly.  
My eyes rolled back into my head, it had been months since we'd been intimate together; between me being attacked to planning a wedding, we didn't have much alone time and we had a lot to make up for.  
"Are you ok?" He said, realizing I wasn't moving. I reached up and touched his face.  
"I'm more than ok. I'm perfect." I said. He leaned down and kissed me, before rocking his hips slowly against me.  
"Yes, you are perfect." He said, kissing me again. 

He kept his pace slow and steady for a bit, kissing every inch of skin he could find. The morning sun was starting to peak through the window in his room, casting shadows on his face. He turned his head up from my shoulder and I pulled him in for a kiss, our tongues slowly dancing together. He pulled back and ran a hand through my hair.  
"I love you, Iris." He breathed, kissing my neck as his hips moved a little faster.  
"I love you, M..M..Matthew, oh god....yes." I said, as he hit my g-spot. 

"You're so beautiful." He said. Our noses were touching as he kept up his pace. My hands were around his back, feeling the muscles contract with each thrust of his pelvis. I leaned up to kiss him again, my second orgasm of the morning approaching quickly.  
"Matthew...."  
"Come for me" He said, pulling me as close as he could. "Come for me, baby." 

My chest pressed against him as I came undone, his name coming from my lips like a prayer. He kissed my shoulders again as he sunk into me a few more times before finishing himself. I pulled him in for a soft kiss as we held onto each other, coming down from our highs.  
"Sorry it wasn't as fast as you normally like it..." He mumbled into my chest. I laughed.  
"No it wasn't, but I enjoyed it." I said, running my hands through his hair.  
"The day isn't over yet." He said, grinning mischievously before getting up from the bed. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers. 

"I'm going to get some coffee brewing, you just stay here and relax." He said, turning and going into the other room.  
I sat up and took the sheets off of the bed to wash them. He had gotten a waterproof mattress pad for times like this so the mattress was in good shape. I quickly tossed the sheets into the hamper, deciding to just cover the bed back up with the comforter. I went to his dresser to find a pair of boxers and a shirt I could wear when I found a whole drawer for me, complete with underwear, socks and bras. I picked up a pair of cute blue boy shorts and grabbed Matt's button up from the wedding, buttoning a couple of the buttons. I walked out into the living room to look for Matt. 

"I thought I told you to stay in there and relax." He said, his voice coming from the kitchen. I walked in there to find him making some breakfast.  
"I had to get off of those sheets." I said, blushing.  
"I'll put those in the wash later...are you wearing my shirt?" He said, coming up to me.  
"Maybe...and what's with the drawer of panties in there?" I asked. He started to blush and ran a hand through his hair.  
"It's stuff you've left at my place before, along with a few things I picked out." He said, smiling. "I figured I would let you have a drawer of your own for the nights you stay here."  
"I don't know if I should thank you or be creeped out." I said, laughing.  
"What you should do is go back to the bed and wait for me...I've got a surprise for you and I can't do it if you're here watching me." He said. 

I saluted him "Yes, sir!"  
He swatted at my ass while I turned around, walking away.  
"Bedroom, Iris."  
"You sure are bossy today." I said, giggling. "What if I sit on the couch."  
He laughed, "That works, just no coming in here, ok?" He said.  
"Fine." I said, plopping down on his couch. I grabbed a blanket that was draped around the back and tucked my legs under it, sitting quietly on the couch.  
About 15 minutes later Matt came in and placed a cup of coffee and orange juice in front of me, along with a small vase with an iris in it before going back into the kitchen. I took a sip of the coffee and smiled, he made it the way I liked it with a little bit of cream and sugar. He came back in with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and fresh fruit.  
"Bon Appetit, mon cheri." He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I wanted to give you breakfast in bed, but since you didn't wait in the bed, I guess this will do." He said, going back into the kitchen for his plate. He brought his in, along with a cup of coffee and settled on the couch beside me.  
He started to eat his food but I just sat and watched him, sipping on my coffee. When he realized I hadn't touched my food he stopped and turned towards me. "Something wrong?" He asked. 

"No, nothings wrong." I said, placing my cup on the table and grabbing the fork and digging into the food. "Thank you for this, it's delicious."  
He nodded his head and continued eating his food. I sat and watched him for a minute, taking some sips from my coffee and the occasional nibble of bacon. Just the simple thing of him eating a piece of fruit was turning me on; the way his plump, red lips molded over the strawberry, some of the red juice escaping the corners of his mouth. The way his tongue would quickly lap up the juice before it ran down him chin. That mouth, that sinful mouth of his. 

I turned my attention away from him, grabbing a strawberry for myself, moaning as I took a bite.  
"That good huh?" He said, setting his plate down.  
"I'd say so, you just scarfed your food down." I said, looking at his empty plate.  
"What can I say, I worked up an appetite." He said, wiggling his eyebrows as his tongue grazed across his lips. 

That did it.

I grabbed another piece of fruit and straddled his lap, causing him to gasp and grab my hips.  
"Well then, open up." I said, placing the fruit at his lips.  
He took a bite of the strawberry, the juices running down my fingers and his lips. I popped the rest of it in my mouth and chewed before bringing my lips against his and kissing him. I felt him stir underneath me and I kissed him harder, my tongue tracing his bottom lip before taking the plump skin between my teeth and nibbling on it.  
"Mmmm.." He moaned as I pulled away, my hips grinding against his.  
"I told you to stay in bed." He said, his voice sounding dark.  
"Maybe I didn't want to be in bed." I said, biting his ear. "Maybe I wanted you to fuck me here."  
He growled and ripped his shirt off of my body, the buttons that I had buttoned flying around the room. I sat up straight on his lap, shocked and also very aroused at what just happened. His hands came up and roughly palmed my breasts, pulling and squeezing on the nipples. My hips rocked against his, but his hands quickly dropped my my breasts to my hips.  
"You should've stayed in bed." He said, a mischievous grin on his face before he pushed me off of him.  
"Get on your hands and knees." 

 

_(AN:THIS IS WHERE THE ANAL BEGINS, LOL)_

I moved around on the couch and turned so my underwear clad ass was in the air, my hands bracing on the arm of the couch while my knees were planted on the cushions. He stood behind me and cupped an ass cheek in his hands.  
"You're ass looked great in that dress last night." He said, the smirk evident in his voice.  
"Well, you did cop a feel for a couple of dances." I laughed, wiggling it in the air.  
His hand came down and slapped the cheek, surprising me. A moan came out of my mouth that I had never heard before and it caused Matt to growl, smacking the other cheek before pulling me up to his body, his hand draped around my waist.  
"Fuck...Matt." I said, gripping onto the back of the couch for support.  
"Remember that time in Tennessee when you came without my permission?" He said, his lips close to my ear.  
"Yes...please, Matt..." I said. He pulled the shirt off of my arms tossing it on the ground before grabbing my underwear and yanking them down my hips. 

He pushed me back down onto the couch, my hands holding firm to the arm again. I turned my head slightly and saw him stand behind me, palming his erection through his boxer briefs for a moment before he took them off, kicking them across the floor. My panties were still on my legs, forcing my thighs together. I could feel my need dripping down my inner thighs but I dare not move. He came over to me, caressing my ass in his hands again running a finger over my wetness and up to my ass.  
"Matt..." I moaned, my ass immediately moving towards his hands.  
"May I?" He asked, his voice soft and deep. His finger was teasing my other hole.  
"Please...Matt." I said as his finger grazed my clit.  
"God, you're so wet." He said, running his finger through my wetness again. He went to my asshole and gently put the tip of his finger in. I breathed deep and relaxed my body, getting used to this new sensation. 

My hips bucked back against his finger once I got used to it. He pushed in a little bit more until his finger was in.  
"Jesus, Matthew...." I said, clutching on the arm of the chair for dear life.  
"You ok, baby? I can stop if you want." He said, kissing my back.  
"No, don't stop.....please don't stop." I said, my hips bucking back against him with more fervor.  
He smiled and started to move his finger inside me. It felt strange but really good. When his other hand came down and he played with my clit, I was a goner.  
"You're soaked, baby." He said, pulling his finger out of my ass, using my wetness again to lube it up again. He then started with two fingers, easing them in slowly, but not as slow as the time before. When his fingers started to move in and out I moaned so loud it echoed off the walls. 

"You like this, don't you? You're such a dirty girl." He said, playing with my clit again.  
"Yes...oh god, Matt. Please...I'm gonna come." I said, my forehead resting against the arm.  
He stopped his hands and smacked my ass once more.  
"Not until I tell you too." He said before walking away. I stayed in my position, too worked up to move. He came back a moment later, the sound of a bottle opening. I turned my head and saw he had a bottle of lube in his hands.  
He walked over to me and poured some of the lube on his fingers before plunging them into my asshole again.  
"Oh God....Matthew." I said, reaching down to tug on a breast. "Please...fuck me."  
"What do you want baby?" He asked, smacking my ass again and taking his fingers out. I felt lube run down my ass and to my pussy and heard the bottle closing. 

I took a deep breath, "I want your cock in my ass." I said, shocking the both of us by my words.  
"Fuck." He said, his hand rubbing the lube on my ass and then on his cock. He placed the tip at my entrance  
"Please let me know if it's too much, ok?" He said, his voice calm against my skin. "If I hurt you, please let me know."  
"I will." I said. 

He slowly eased his head in, keeping his hips still so I could get used to him. He grabbed more lube and rubbed some on himself as he slid in more, my moans and cries helping him know when it was good to go. Once I was ready for him to go all the way, I rolled my hips to signal it was time to move. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in slowly.  
"Oh god, Matt...that feels so good." I moaned, my fingers going to my clit and rubbing. "You can go faster."  
A low noise came from his throat, a primal sound that caused a shiver down my spine.  
His hips moved a little bit faster, "Oh fuck, Iris..." He moaned. "So.Fucking.Tight." He said, smacking my ass with each word. I cried out into the apartment, my words incoherent, tears stinging my vision. I wasn't upset, far from it, I was extremely turned on and I wanted nothing more than to come, but I knew that this time he was the one in charge. I loved every minute of it. 

He grabbed my hair into a ponytail with his fist and gently tugged. "Come here." He said. I braced my hands on the arm of the sofa and pulled my upper body up, his hand still wrapped in my hair. He yanked my head back, his thrusts stopping and he kissed my jaw.  
"Do you like me fucking your ass?" He said, his hand coming out of my hair and down to my clit.  
"Yes." I moaned, my head rolling back onto his shoulder. He kissed my cheek.  
"How much do you like it?" He said, rolling my clit between his fingers.  
I rocked back against him, his cock still in my ass.  
"I love it."  
"Do you want more?" He asked.  
"Please..." I begged, my hips working against his cock and fingers. 

He bent me over and he started moving again, going in and out slowly. I moaned against the sofa, my face in a pillow.  
"Faster, please..." I said, my words muffled by the pillow.  
His hips started moving faster, my hands clutching to the couch to hold on. I moved my head to look at him but my hair was in the way. He smacked my ass a few times as his thrusts started getting sloppy. I knew he was close and I was too.  
"Matt...I'm gonna..." I said, but before I could get the words out, he pulled out of me and came on my ass. 

_(AN: AND THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!)_

I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down. He got up and walked away as I stayed where I was at, ass in the air and afraid to move. He came back a minute later, a cool washcloth in his hands to clean me up and to ease the redness from his spanks.  
He dropped the cloth on the floor.  
"You can get off your hands and knees now, baby." He said soothingly as he rubbed my back.  
I sat up and carefully moved to a sitting position and moved closer to his open arms.  
"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He said, smoothing my hair down.  
"I'm perfectly fine, just a bit frustrated because I was so close." I said, laughing. "No, you didn't hurt me at all. I enjoyed it. Thank you for that." I leaned my head back and kissed him on the lips.  
"You're welcome. I never thought I would enjoy doing that."  
"I always wanted to try it, but couldn't find the right partner, well until now." I said, smiling.  
"You dirty girl." He laughed.  
We wrapped up in a blanket and I fell asleep in his arms, the morning activities tiring me. When I woke up, I wasn't on the couch anymore but in the bed, Matt nowhere in the room. I got up and wrapped a sheet around my naked body, searching the apartment for him. It was night now, the street lights starting to come on. Had I slept that long? Well, I was catching up on not only sex but sleep. I walked to the kitchen, grabbing a drink of water and calling out for him. No answer. 

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch, the blanket from earlier folded up on the back. I grabbed a book on the coffee table and started to read, waiting for my boyfriend to return. 

I was almost finished with the seventh chapter of the book when he came in through his window, his red Daredevil suit blaring in the dimly lit room.  
"Evening, sweetheart." I said, marking my place and setting the book on the table. "Have a good night?"  
"Iris...I'm sorry. I figured you were sleeping and I thought I would go out and test out some things." He said, holding out his batons.  
"Are you hurt?" I asked, walking over to him.  
"No, the city was kinda quiet tonight, did stop a mugger though, so that was good." He said.  
"That is good. Thank you for letting me sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until we had sex." I said, blushing. 

He smiled, "I'm still not finished with you yet." He said, pulling me close to him. The thin sheet I had around me dropped to the floor and I shivered against his suit.  
"Were you sitting here in just a sheet?" He asked, against my lips.  
"I figured you'd be home at some point, so I thought why get dressed." I said running my hands up his arms and setting around his shoulders.  
"You naughty girl." He said before kissing me, his tongue clashing with mine. I moaned into the kiss and brought my hands up to run through his hair until I realized he still had that damn mask on. 

I pulled away from the kiss and pulled the cowl from his suit and over his head, dropping it on the floor.  
"There, much better." I said, kissing him again. I tried to get him out of his suit, struggling to figure it out. He pulled away and smiled, his eyes crinkling.  
"Let me do it, it's kinda hard." He said.  
"I bet it is." I replied, smiling at him.  
He got his suit off in no time, standing there in only his boxers. I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled his red underwear down, his erection standing at attention. I licked my lips and grasped it in my hand, looking up at him. His head was leaning against the wall, his hands clenched at his sides. I pumped him in my hand a few times before licking the bead of pre-come that appeared at his slit. His hands went to my hair, gently playing with the strands. I took his head in my mouth and sucked on it, my fist still pumping him. 

His hips jerked forward when I dropped my hand and took his entire length in my mouth, his head hitting the back of my throat. I brought my head back and sucked on the tip before, bringing my head back down again. I kept this up for a bit, swirling my tongue along the underside, using my teeth the way he liked. I felt him tense up but before I could finish him off, he stopped me and stood me up.  
"Get in the bedroom, now." He said, smacking my ass. 

I ran as fast as I could to the bedroom with Matt close on my heels. I jumped on the bed, landing face first on the unmade bed, before flipping around. Matt climbed on top of me, his mouth immediately going to a nipple and biting down hard. He pulled my hips towards him, lining himself up with my soaking core before pulling away from my breast and sinking deep into me. 

My eyes rolled to the back of my neck, his cock moving in and out at a breakneck speed as he hit my g-spot with each pass.  
"I'm not gonna last long, baby." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed me.  
"I know.." I moaned, his thumb pressing on my clit. "Matthew...oh god...."  
"You feel so fucking good." He said, his hands running down my body. "Oh god..." He said, his hips jerking in a unsteady rhythm.  
"Matthew....please....please...." I said, his fingers sporadically pinching, flicking and pressing my clit.  
"Iris, come for me baby....please fucking come for me." He said and I lost it. I let out a long and low moan, my whole body shaking and my mind blanking.  
"Oh fuck yes. God, that sound is so fucking sexy." He said, his hand coming down to my throbbing pussy. "I love it when you squirt...I wanna hear you do it again."

He pressed into me again and his hand went to my clit. "Come again for me, beautiful." He said, his cock hitting my tender spot again and again.  
"Jesus fuck, Matthew!" I said, coming again quickly. He pressed in me again and pumped a few more times before he came, pulling my body close to his.  
We lay in each others arms for a moment until he pulled out and away from me. My legs felt like jello and I barely made it to a sitting position. Matt went to grabbed another washcloth, a warm one this time, and cleaned me up with it. 

"Let me get this mattress pad off the bed and then we can rest." He said, pulling me into a standing position.  
I leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss, my hands running through his hair.  
"Thank you, for everything you do for me and have done for me. Thank you for being by my side no matter what I'm going through." I said, looking at his eyes. He tilted his head and smiled, his lips forming into a sweet grin and his eyes crinkling.  
"Of course, sweetheart. I love you."  
"I love you, Matthew." I said. 

He made quick work of getting the mattress pad off the bed and tossing the comforter back on it. We both got into the bed, I really didn't feel like putting on clothes again.  
"I think you should walk around here with nothing on." He said, pulling me close to him.  
"You read my mind." I said, kissing him before turning off the light.


	39. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the wedding.

*One Year Later*  
I sat in my seat, waiting for my name to be called. I couldn't see my friends and family, but I knew they were in attendance.  
"Iris Ryne Collins" I finally heard it and I stood up from my seat and walked onto the stage. I shook the Dean's hand as he handed me my certificate.  
"Woooo!! Way to go, Iris!" I heard my mom yell from the crowd, the entire place erupting in laughter. I blushed bright red and walked off the stage and back to my seat, watching as others received their certificates. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, may you please help me congratulate the graduating class of the International Culinary Center!" The dean said, into the microphone. The whole place erupted and I stood up in my seat, clapping along with the others before being escorted out into the lobby of Carnegie Hall. I stood and talked with some of my classmates as we waited for our friends and families. 

"Where are you going to work, Iris?" A young man named Derrick asked. I took off my chef's hat and smoothed the hair out of my eyes.  
"I'm not so sure yet, I've had a few offers from some places but I want to relax for a bit before I work in the kitchen. I still have my job in admin at ICC so that's a good thing. Who knows, I may become an instructor one day!" I said, laughing.  
"I can see you as a teacher, Iris. You'd be excellent at it!" Derrick's boyfriend, Ted said.  
"Thanks guys, what are you going to do?" I asked them, looking around for my friends and family.  
"We can't decide. I want to open up our own business together." Ted said.  
"I think we should get good jobs, save up money and then own a business." Derrick exclaimed.  
"I want to call it Leap of Faith, because that's what it is, a leap a faith." Ted said.  
"You're gonna need some faith when we are broke." Derrick said. 

I listened to their bickering for a moment before they finally stopped talking and started making low whistling noises.  
"Iris, that boyfriend of yours is absolutely gorgeous." Derrick said. I turned and saw my friends and family walking towards me. Matt had a million watt grin on his face and I know he was hearing what they were saying about him. He was just that charming. Smug bastard.  
"Now that I can agree on." Ted said. "Is that your mama, the one that's waving?"  
"You would be correct." I said, turning back towards them. "Would you like to meet everyone?" 

They nodded their heads and I turned back towards my family and smiled at them. Mom and dad came running forward.  
"Congratulations dollbaby! We're so proud of you!" Mom said, hugging and kissing me.  
"Thanks mom." I said, blushing. I pulled away from mom and gave dad our signature sideways hug and cheek kiss.  
"Congrats, Sandberg." He said, calling me my childhood nickname that only he could ever call me.  
"Thanks, daddy." 

"Congrats Iris!" Foggy said, coming up and hugging me next.  
"Thanks Foggy." I said, as Kelli wobbled forward.  
"Congratulations, 'Ris." She said, pulling me in for a hug. I placed my hand on her growing belly and smiled, feeling her baby kick. "Oh, he says congrats Aunt Iris."  
"I still think it's a girl." Foggy said, coming up and kissing his pregnant wife on the forehead. 

"Thanks, Kelli and baby Nelson." I said, laughing. Matt cane started clicking on the ground and I heard the peanut gallery behind me start to giggle. I turned around quickly and gave them a look, blushing at the same time. They gave their thumbs up and I rolled my eyes before turning back towards Matt, who was standing in front of me. 

I reached out to grab Matthew's outstretched hands and he pulled me close and enveloped me in a gentle hug, kissing my forehead.  
"I'm so proud of you, baby." He whispered in my ear. "I love you so much."  
"I love you, Matthew. Thank you for believing in me and helping me." I whispered back. I could hear my friends and family start talking around us but I wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying.  
"I want to ask you something." He said, pulling away from me.  
My heart started racing, not knowing what to expect, but somehow expecting it. He kissed my hand before getting down on one knee, his hand balancing on his cane. I heard my family and friends around me gasp and the talking of the crowd around us go from almost a shout, to a hushed whisper. 

I kept my focus on Matt, not worrying about what was going on around me as I clutched onto my chef's hat for dear life.  
"When I first met you, I knew you were beautiful. I didn't have to have an eyesight to see that. The way you carry yourself on a daily basis, the way you speak, the way you laugh, I know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I knew from that moment that you were the one, the only one for me." He pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful round ruby surrounded by smaller diamonds. My hand went to my throat and I couldn't breathe.  
"Iris, I love you so much and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" 

The room stood silent, waiting on bated breath from my answer. I swallowed a few times, looking down at him. The man I loved, my Daredevil, my man without fear, without prejudice, without question. Yes, a thousand times yes.  
"Yes, Matthew. I'll marry you." I said loud enough for only him to hear. He smiled but waited patiently so I could appease our attentive audience.  
"A million times, yes." I said, louder. He smiled wider and took out the ring. I held out my hand and he took it in his, kissing it before slipping the ring on my finger. He stood up and pulled me in for a kiss, the room erupting with applause.  
"I love you so much, Iris." He said, kissing me again.  
"I love you, Matthew." I said as we pulled away.  
  
He tucked me into his side and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I looked over at Derrick and Ted, who were standing with my family and had their arms around each other. My mom was hugging my dad and they were both crying. Kelli and Foggy were all smiles, Foggy's hand resting gently on Kelli's stomach. I smiled at the sight and looked up at Matt, he sensed me and kissed the top of my head.  
"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Derrick said, breaking the silence. 

I laughed and pulled away from Matt, taking his left hand into my right.  
"Mom, dad, meet Ted Absher and Derrick Reynolds, the two best pastry chef's I know." I said winking at them.  
"It's nice to meet the both of you." Dad said, shaking their hands. Mom pulled them both in for a hug, still in shock from the proposal. It hasn't really hit me yet, my mind still reeling over the fact that my boyfriend of over two years just proposed to me.

I pulled Matthew closer, his cane tucked under his arm. "Ted, Derrick...I'd like you to meet my fiance, Matt Murdock." I said looking at Matt. He held his hand out and Derrick was the first to shake his hand. I held back my laughter at his enthusiasm.  
"Derrick Reynolds. It's a pleasure meeting you, Matt." He said, the word pleasure rolling off his tongue like he was being pleasured.  
"Derrick." He said, shaking his hand. Derrick pulled his hand away and looked at it. So soft. He mouthed to me and I had to hold back another laugh.  
"Ted Absher. It's an honor meeting you, Mr. Murdock. I've read great things about you and your law partner, Mr. Nelson." He said, shaking Matt's hand.  
"Ted, it's wonderful to meet the both of you. Iris talks about the two of you often. I'm glad she's found some more friends in this city." Matt said.  
The two of them blushed, "Everyone needs a friend." Derrick said.  
"Yeah, and I got stuck with two friends." I said.  
  
"Ok, enough chit chat!" Mom said suddenly. "We have reservations to make. Ted, Derrick, if you're not doing anything you're more than welcome to come with us. I put down two extra seats down on our reservation just in case."  
They looked at each other, sadness in their faces. "We'd love to take you up on that offer, but we already made plans. May we have a rain check?" Ted asked.  
"Of course. We're in town until Sunday. I'm sure we can plan something." Mom said.  
"Perfect!" Derrick said. He walked over to me and grabbed my left hand. "I gotta get a better look at this rock."  
"Oooh, me too!" Ted said, standing beside him. I looked up at Matt and saw his small grin. 

They inspected the ring for a moment, ooohing and awwing over it.  
"Art Deco style, beautiful ruby." Derrick said.  
"You never see engagement rings with a ruby in them." Ted said, studying the ring again before looking up at us.  
"Did you pick this ring out yourself, Mr. Murdock?"  
"Please, call me Matt. I did, with a little help, of course. I had something in mind, though." He said.  
"Oh god, I can't." Derrick said, turning away. "Too precious."  
  
I laughed as we talked with them for a moment, their families finally coming through the hustle and bustle of the lobby. Matt had stopped traffic with his proposal and people stopped in their tracks. We said our goodbyes to them and headed to our reservations.  
Mom had the reservations at Oceania, the restaurant where I did my 200 hour externship. The wait staff greeted me and my family and the head chef came out and talked with us, telling them what an excellent student I was and he graciously offered me a position with his company. He wished me well no matter what I did and left before returning with our food. 

We ate and socialized for a while until it was time for the restaurant to close. Kelli and Foggy went back to their home, preparing for a class in the morning. Kelli gave me a hug and looked at my ring.  
"He did pick out a beautiful ring, Iris. I was a little hesitant about the ruby, but I knew it would be perfect for you."  
"You knew?" I said, looking at her.  
"I did, too. Of course Matt was going to ask his best friend to go ring shopping with him." Foggy replied coming up behind Kelli.  
"Pregnant wife had to tag along as well." Kelli said, laughing. 

I hugged them goodbye before returning to my parents. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." I said, smiling at them.  
"Of course, Iris." Mom said, hugging me. "You just graduated from culinary school and you got engaged!"  
"We love you, kiddo." Dad said, kissing my forehead. "Matthew, you take care of her, you hear?"  
"I will, sir." He said, taking my hand.  
"We love you both, so much." Mom said, hugging me again and giving Matt a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and smiled at her.  
They took a cab back to their hotel before I turned to Matt. "You ready to head home?" I said, smiling at him. 

\------------------  
I walked into our three story brownstone, being remodeled to fit both of our needs. Half of the first floor was our kitchen and living room, while the second floor was our bedroom and bath. The other half of the first and second floor was Matt's personal gym, complete with the standard treadmill, weights and punching bag. He also had some gymnastic equipment as well. The third floor housed our library and craft area (for myself, of course). Matt had an extensive braille library as well as non braille classics and others I can enjoy. There was a small side room which led to our skylight, which is where Matt would escape from when he was Daredevil. The roof was decorated with several plants and sculptures, as well as a sitting and grilling area for us to enjoy during the summer.  
  
I loved this place so much. We moved in together about 8 months ago. After Kelli and Foggy got back from their honeymoon, they decided to buy a house. I moved out on my own for a few months after they moved in together but I hated being alone. One night while at his apartment, Matt thought we could save money and just shack up together. I told him that money wasn't an issue for me since I got a ridiculous amount of money from a settlement with Fisk and his people, but he wouldn't listen. We got an excellent deal on our place because of a blaring advertisement in the third story window, but we got to remodel the place and that window was immediately taken out for our library. It was perfect for us.  
  
I went upstairs to the bedroom to hang up my chef's coat and hat, Matt close by. I hung up the items and turned to change into something comfortable when Matt pulled me to him and kissed me, hard.  
"Woah." I said as we pulled away, breathless.  
"I'm so happy you're mine." He said, running his hand through my hair. "I'm so glad you decided to move in with me and my crazy life."  
"I love you, Matt. I wouldn't have it any other way. I could care less if we have a gym in our home, or a really cool library and craft room for me." I said, laughing.  
"That was all on you, babe." He laughed with me, kissing me again. 

The kiss started to deepen as his hands went to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head.  
"You should get comfortable." He said, tossing the fabric on the ground.  
"Where are we going to break in now? I've always wanted to try on the pommel horse." I said, laughing, thinking about that crazy contraption in the gym.  
He laughed and kissed my neck. "How about we break in the bed? We haven't tried that out before." He said.  
I moaned as he took my black dress pants off, his hands running over my bare ass.  
"Are you not wearing panties?" He said, his breathing heavy.  
"Those pants gave me horrible panty lines so no, I'm not." I said, reaching behind my back and unclasping my bra. 

I tossed the garment to the ground and stepped backwards, falling onto the bed. He stood there for a moment and breathed deep, listened to my heartbeat, sensed my movements and painted a mental picture of me in his mind.  
"Jesus, Iris." He said before he quickly undressed and was beside me, touching and kissing my body. He took his time in his exploration, like it was the first time we were together. He was slow and deliberate, making me beg for him. 

When it seemed like all hope was lost, he pulled me close to him. We made love wrapped in each others arms, kissing and touching what skin we could grasp. He brought me to orgasm several times, each time more powerful than the last. When he finally came, all my resolve had snapped and I was nothing but a mumbling, sweaty mess. He pulled me close and held me as my body racked with sobs from all the pleasure I just received. He calmed me down and pulled away from me to grab the sheet and pull it over us. He pulled me close on the bed, holding and kissing me until I fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much for reading my story! This is the next to last chapter which is kinda bittersweet for me because I've been writing this for months now and I finally found a way that I liked, to end this crazy journey. I've been debating on writing a few one shots, but I haven't decided that yet; I'll keep ya informed, don't worry about that! 
> 
> Thanks again!


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...beautiful friend. 
> 
> This is the end...my only friend, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you that have read this story from the beginning and to those who are just now starting. I do apologize if it seemed wordy at times, but this final chapter is short, sweet, and to the point.

Epilogue:   
I stood with my father by my side, nervous energy spreading through me.   
"Iris, you'll be fine." He said, smiling and kissing my cheek.   
"I know, it just doesn't seem real." I smoothed my hands my dress, the embroidery on the light blue material feeling foreign against my skin.   
"It will in a moment." He said, taking my arm in his. 

I heard my cue and the doors opened in front of me and into the church. My eyes went to Matthew and I smiled. He wasn't wearing his glasses, going without in front of everyone. It brought tears to my eyes, knowing that while he could not see me, he knew I was there. 

I walked down the aisle with my dad, quickly glancing over at Kelli and Foggy, our only bridesmaid and groomsman for this small ceremony. Dad brought me to the end of the altar and Father Lathom stepped forward.   
"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asked.   
"I do." My dad said, taking my hand in his and leading it to Matt's open hand. I kissed my dad on the cheek as Matt helped me to stand beside him. Dad walked back over to mom and sat down, along with Kelli's family. Claire and Karen sat over on Matt's side as well as Derrick and Ted, who thankfully planned my short notice wedding. I wanted to get it done before Kelli had her baby, which would be any day now. 

I kept my eyes on Matt's, holding his hands as we exchanged vows and rings. Father Lantom kept it short and sweet, talking about how our love helped Matt through some difficult times in his life, as well as his love helped me.   
"It's been many years since I've seen a couple so dedicated to each other, so in love with each other. I was more than happy to bless this union. Matthew, you may now kiss your bride." He said. Matt pulled me close and kissed me sweetly on the lips; we had discussed our 'church kiss' a few nights prior.   
We pulled away and he grabbed my hand in his, kissing the palm.   
"Ladies and Gentleman, may I please introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Murdock." Father Lantom said. Everyone clapped and we walked down the aisle, hand in hand, as man and wife.   
We walked out of the sanctuary and went into a small room close to where we would be having the reception. We were instructed to wait there until someone came to get us for our grand entrance. 

I stood in front of Matt as he smoothed his hands over my hips.   
"This dress feels amazing." He said before pulling me in for a kiss. "You're amazing."   
I blushed and ran my fingers along his hairline.   
"I can't believe I'm your wife." I whispered.   
"Well believe it, Mrs. Murdock." He said, his lips trailing down to my exposed neck.   
"Matthew, here? In the church?" I said as he lightly bit and licked my collarbone. 

He laughed and continued kissing along the neckline of my dress. He pulled away and grinned at me.   
"Someone's on their way to get us. We'll finish this later." He said, kissing me lightly before someone tapped on the door.   
"They're all ready for you." Father Lantom's voice called through the wood.   
Matt walked over to the door and opened it.   
"Thank you Father. For everything you have done for me."   
"Don't thank me, son. You're a good man and you would have made your father very proud." He said, patting Matt on the shoulder. 

Matt gave him a sad smile before turning towards me, tears shining in his brown eyes. I walked over to him and took his outstretched hand and kissed the palm. The topic of his father not being physically present at his son's wedding caused Matt a lot of old wounds to come up.  
"I'm sure he's smiling at you right now. I hope he approves of me." I said.   
"He would approve of you. Anybody who settles down with a Murdock is worthy of his approval." He said.   
I wiped a tear that had fallen down his cheek and gave it a kiss. Father Lantom had walked off towards the reception area.   
"Come on, Mr. Murdock. Our guests are waiting." I said, taking his hand and walking out of the room.


End file.
